Give Me Back My Mate!
by MissySullivan
Summary: A/U and sequel to Be My Mate. They have only been mated for a short time since an evil threat tried to destroy the Saiyan race. Who will be the one to beg for their mate to be returned?
1. Chapter 1

*Hi there! I'm back! Yay! So here is the sequel to Be My Mate that you all have been waiting for. If you have not read the story Be My Mate, then I suggest you read it first before attempting to get into this one. If have already read it, then I hope I can supply you with a good story! I already have this story completed, but it still needs some work done to the last few chapters. I've worked really hard on this and I would appreciate reviews to tell me how I'm doing. This chapter is really short, but I promise the next will be longer!

**YOU NEED TO READ THIS: **As I have said in all my other stories, this was rated M for a reason my dear readers. Please be advised that this is not kid friendly. If you do not like lemons, then please move along to another story or skip the lemon parts. You all should know by now that I do not own DBZ or any of the characters, except for the ones that I created for this.

Hope you enjoy! I will get the next chapter out ASAP.

Give me back my mate

Prologue

_Ten years ago, on a planet not far from planet Vegeta. An evil sound of an angry mob could be heard in the darkness of night..._

A female woman, dressed in ritual gowns and robes frantically dashed through her cupboards, tossing out useless items in her desperate search. The hounds where at her door, growling and barking when countless beatings came at the wooden door. She cried as she continued her search, throwing everything out of her way until something small hit the dirty floor. She paused for a moment, listening to the constant call of the viscous ones outside her home. The door busted down just as she reached and grabbed the small object from the ground, then sticking it into one of her pockets before she was caught by the hair of her head, pulling her to the floor.

She cried out in pain as she was drug to the outside of her home by her black hair. They showed no mercy, nor gave her sympathy.

A large dark man came around from a tree, holding a rope and whip. There must have been ten men standing around, angrily yelling down at the helpless female on the ground.

"Save your tears for the devil witch!" The man said, holding the whip above his head as he brought it down on her back. She cried out when the whip berried deep in her skin, tearing away flesh as it was pulled up and struck again. "You killed our children with your poisons!"

"I was trying-" She whimpered and another hit of the wiry whip came down again, silencing her words. "I tried to save them!" The woman cried.

"Their blood is on your hands! String her up before she bleeds to death!"

The large man that was hitting her took the rope and looped it around her neck, dragging her over to the large tree that was a few paces away. He threw the end of the rope into the tree and pulled on the end to bring the crying woman to her tip toes. She struggled to breath as another hit came to her back.

A smaller man approached her, grabbing her face between his thumb and fingers to make her look him directly in the eyes.

"I want you to feel what my son felt when he was gasping for breath. How do you feel? Scared? Good. Because that's what my child felt before he died in my arms. You killed him with your so called medicine."

He pulled away and punched a fist into her stomach, causing her to try and gasp as the rope was pulled tighter, cutting off her air way.

"Any last words?"

The rope was loosened enough so she could speak. The woman shook as she took one final breath to talk.

"You bastards." She wheezed out and took the object she had placed from her pocket. "I came to this planet and saved your souls...and now you blame me because you were to stupid to get help sooner. My last words?" A deep chuckle came from her throat as she raised her head to look all the rough looking males in the face as they stood around her. Her red colored eyes burned like the fire at the end of their torches. "Everyone of you will die for what you have done this night. You. Will. Die-" The words slipped out of her mouth as the rope was jerked, bringing her off the ground to completely cut off her air. She kicked and wiggled in mid air, her struggling becoming less by the second. The object in her balled up fists began to glow a dark green. It became brighter and brighter as she slowly slipped away to death. Once she completely gave up, her hand released the glowing light, the small gem falling to the ground to be hidden under leaves and branches.

"Leave her body hanging. Let her corpse be a sign that our planet does not tolerate witch craft."

When the crowd of men had left, a small boy peeked his head from inside the house and slowly made his way out to the swinging body in the air. He gave the female in the air one last look with his tearful blue eyes before placing his eyes on the ground under his feet. He bent down and picked up the glowing gem and held it in his dirty palm, smiling down on it with an evil smirk.

"Don't worry Princess. I swear on my life, I will free you one day. Then you can take revenge on the ones who treated you unfairly. They will die by your hands."

*Review please! :D

Next chapter will be out very soon!


	2. Wake up!

*See? New chapter! Woot!

**WARNING: **This story is rated M for MATURE audiences. You can't say I didn't warn ya lol.

Lem...cough...ons...cough. Oh sorry, let me try again. LEMONS! *giggles*

Enjoy this chapter while I go watch and enjoy my newly purchased DVD of Dragon ball Z Kai part five! Yay! :D

Give me back my mate

Chapter 1: Wake up!

"I'm coming for you monkey."

"No...no I killed you!" Kakarot stood in disbelief. Frieza was standing before him unscathed and no traces of his inflicted wounds apparent on his white and purple body.

"I will kill every last one of you, starting with your pathetic mate."

"Chichi?" Kakarot turned around and saw Chichi struggling on the ground to get back up. She seemed brutally beaten, and he didn't know how when she was suppose to be safely back at the palace.

Frieza released a ball of energy, it's massive light sailing right towards defenseless Chichi who screamed as the bright light over took her body, shredding her into tiny pieces before Kakarot could do anything to stop it. He felt like his feet were frozen in place, his body stiff with shock and grief. "Chichi!" He screamed when there was nothing left of his mate. "NO!" Kakarot balled his fists at his sides, that all familiar rage building in his body, his eyes glazing over, a golden light running through his hair as it flamed up on top of his head.

"Kakarot..." A faint echo of a voice came into his mind. It sounded like Chichi, but she was gone. "Kakarot!" The voice came again. It was Chichi's voice, yet he couldn't slow his maddening strength from bursting into a bright golden aura. "Wake up!"

"I have to kill Frieza!" Kakarot raced towards the smirking lizard, grabbing him by the throat to snap his neck once and for all. He would kill the bastard!

"Kakarot! Wake up!" Chichi screamed in his ear, causing the Super Saiyan to open his eyes in reality, finding his mate naked against the wall and had the look of pure terror in her tearful eyes. "Your having a bad dream." She said up to him as her hands shook with fear over his transformation.

Kakarot blinked and looked around, finding himself standing in his and Chichi's bed chamber, holding his mate by the shoulders against the wall with full intentions to kill. He could feel the energy washing through him, his body tense with rage from the remainder of the dream.

"Chichi..." He backed away and couldn't believe he was about to attack his mate. The dream was so real that he could feel everything, even Frieza's power level seemed real, and he even transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"It's ok, calm down." Chichi tried to hide her nerves with a faint smile, but with the radiating power from Kakarot, it was hard to approach.

Kakarot tried to calm down, but the dream had him so worked up that he couldn't change back into his normal self. He watched helplessly as Chichi died and was so close on killing the lizard for good. But it was only a damn dream! A sickness hit his stomach. He was so close to hitting his mate, so close to breaking her neck if she hadn't woke him up from the terrible nightmare.

Kakarot closed his eyes and tried to ease his worried mind. He let out a deep breath and powered down, returned his golden hair back to it's original color. When he opened his eyes, the turquoise color slowly faded away and he looked Chichi in the eyes to see if her fear of him had somewhat lessened.

"I'm sorry." He whole heartily said, looking away from his mate for what he had done. Chichi was shaking, and he couldn't bring himself to hold her, to comfort her of the fear she had in her eyes caused by his actions.

"You were moaning in your sleep...and I tried to wake you, then the next thing I know I'm against the wall. What did you dream that got you so worked up?" Chichi asked when the shock wore off. She took a step forward but only found Kakarot to take a step away. He was clearly upset that he had done what he did, but he wasn't in control. It wasn't his fault. "Kakarot, talk to me. Tell me what you dreamed."

"I...saw Frieza and he...killed you. I was about to..." He demonstrated with his hands in a choke hold instead of explaining, hoping she would understand what he was attempting to do. "Then you woke me up."

"It was just a dream." She tried to comfort him, but he was still to tense for her to get near him. So instead, Chichi walked around so that she could look up into his eyes. She needed to see what was going on with her mate to make him act this way.

"It felt real. I felt like that monster was right here."

"But he's not. It's just you and me." She cooed as she reached up and cupped his cheek while giving him a reassuring smile.

Kakarot reached a hand out and touched her smooth skin on her shoulder, just checking that he wasn't in another dream that he was about to wake from. His tail came around and wrapped around her wrist that cupped his cheek, purring as she lightly stroked his feverish skin. She stepped up close to him, resting her other free hand on his chest to feel his powerful muscles, tracing every dip and ripple until she found his harden nipple. He inhaled sharply when she lightly glided her finger over it to tease the harden peek. She took both her hands and pushed him back onto the large bed fit for a King, and landed on top. Chichi had a smirk on her lips as she crawled closer to his face to give him a tiny kiss to his chin.

"Chichi-"

Kakarot tried to protest but she was being very persistent with her kisses. She attacked his lips and silenced his attempt to speak. How she could just pretend nothing happen was beyond him. He was thinking she would have reacted the complete opposite, but he wasn't complaining about her fiery spirit.

Chichi's long hair fell down like a rain of black silk around her face as she kissed her mate passionately. Her tongue traced his lips and ran down his cheek with an endless supply of kisses to the sway of his neck, sucking on the mark she had made one week ago. She remembered the exact moment she nipped his neck. Kakarot was just about to bring them to their highest climax they had experienced since they started mating and it was a moment to remember for them both. Her teeth grazed his neck as she thought back on marking him, bringing a deep groan from Kakarot's throat. Chichi took her tongue and licked his ear lobe, feeling his body shudder with chills.

Kakarot slid his rough hands over the curves of her waist, then wrapped his big arms around her back to flip her over to be under neath his glorious naked body. He kissed her deeply as he positioned himself between her legs, then ran his fingertips over her chest and down her large breast. She already arched her back, waiting for him to taste her skin.

A very loud knocking came at the front door as Kakarot's lips followed his fingertips to her breasts. When hearing the annoying thumping on his door, he jumped up into a defensive stance in front of Chichi to protect her from whoever was outside their living quarters door. His mind was still on high alert from the dream and that continuous knocking made his body prepare for the worst.

"It's ok Kakarot! It's just a guard at the door." She tried calming him down. He was to worked up to feel out who the energy belong to just outside the door.

"How can you be sure?"

"Uh, well for starters you can sense their energy and secondly there's a picture of who it on the screen." Chichi pointed out and made Kakarot look at a small screen on the wall. It was a guard standing patiently for the door to open and Kakarot felt embarrassed. Chichi got up from the bed and hit a small green button to open a communication link between them and the guard.

"What is it?" Chichi asked into the speaker.

"King Vegeta is requesting for Kakarot's attendance at the training grounds." The Saiyan guard replied back into the monitor.

"Tell him I'll be out later." Kakarot informed him then wrapped his tail around Chichi's leg to run it up between her legs with ease. Chichi blushed heavily when feeling his soft tail glide over her sensitive flower and giggling when he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry Sir...but I tried my best to clean up the vulgar words the King actually used when giving me such orders to retrieve you. In other words...He means now."

Kakarot growled and punched the screen on the wall. He didn't care if Vegeta was wanting to spar right at the moment. He had other things to attend before giving the spoiled King what he wanted. Ever since Vegeta was crowned King, he was non-stop with the training. It was worse than when he was Prince! Night or day, Vegeta would call on Kakarot to fight. He could only guess that Vegeta wanted to obtain the Super Saiyan strengths and that was his reason for training so damn much. Well enough was enough. Kakarot wanted one full day alone with Chichi. Their mating had been cut in half due to Vegeta's constant calling.

"Kakarot, I think the microphone is still ON!" Chichi screamed her last word out as he threw her on the bed and dove right into her wet curls. She moaned as he swept his tongue over her sensitive pearl, lapping up her sweet nectar as her moist depths wept with ecstasy. His hands held her hips in place as he devoured her, tasting every drop of pleasure his mate released.

Chichi's hands gripped the sheets of the bed as she continually gasped and moaned out every flick of his tongue made. He was causing her mind to blur from the pure bliss she was experiencing, getting her closer to that release that she was starting to cry for.

"Yes, the microphone is still on." The guard said with disgust in his voice, covering his ears as he walked away to drown out Chichi's moans and screams.

"Kakarot..." She whispered and held her breath when she began to soar to the heavens. Her hips uncontrollably jerked, her legs quivering with each tightening wave of her soaked walls. Kakarot's grip tightened as she bucked wildly under his tongue, smirking between her legs when she had came so quickly.

Chichi laid on the bed with her legs still spread, her limbs tingling and stuck in position as she came off her high. Her panting slowed down, and Kakarot kissed his way back up her body to nestle his face in her warm neck. He inhaled her scent before planting a tiny kiss on her mark, and pushed up with his arms to look down on the beauty below him.

"You think that will last you till I get back?" He grinned evilly down at her, watching her giggle and swat at his face.

"It'll last me longer than you think." She teased and leaned up to give him a sweet innocent kiss.

"I beg to differ." He mumbled against her and nibbled her bottom lip.

"Shut up and get going before Vegeta's vein bursts."

Kakarot gave her one last kiss and jumped up from the bed, dressing quickly in just a pair of spandex Saiyan shorts and light armor that cut off at his collar bone. It was similar armor that his father wore, but it was more durable against ki blasts, perfect for Vegeta's ruthless training. He slipped his white boots on and jerked on a pair of fingerless gloves before heading back to the bed where Chichi sat watching him.

"Don't beat him up to bad." Chichi sarcastically blurted out and wrapped up into the sheets to cover her naked skin.

"Behave your self today." Kakarot spoke with a strict voice, smiling as he gave her a peck on the cheek before heading towards the door.

"Why do you say that?" She arched a brow and crossed her arms as a wicked smile played across her lips.

"The last time I left you alone, you beat up half the guards and managed breaking someones leg."

"They volunteered." She defended herself. "Besides, I'm going to work out in our new gravity room."

"Am I not a good enough work out for you?"

"Ha! Very funny." Chichi blushed at what he was getting at.

"Later." Kakarot waved and gave her his happy grin before leaving their living quarters, leaving Chichi once again...alone. She sighed heavily when the silence took over the room and already missed Kakarot's presence.

"Well, I better get my lazy ass up and do something useful." She mumbled to herself and went to her walk in closet to get her training gear. There was no need for armor, so Chichi picked out a spandex sports bra and matching purple shorts. With a quick flick of her wrist, she twisted her hair up into a messy bun and brushed back the fallen strands behind her ears.

The new gravity room was installed just a few days ago by her own request. Kakarot and her tried to work out in it on the first day it was put in, but just found themselves on the floor mating instead of training. It was hard being apart from her mate for more than a few minutes, let alone most of the day. She just hoped Vegeta would rise to the Super Saiyan level so her and Kakarot could get back to spending time together again. Bulma tried her best to talk the new King into giving them a few days alone, but Vegeta was being very persistent with his goal to become a Super Saiyan.

Chichi stepped into the fresh white room and went over to the control panel on the wall. She hit a few buttons to turn it on and then adjusted the gravity she wanted to start out with for her warm up. A small giggle escaped her lips as she remembered her and Kakarot only getting this far with their new room. They got a work out alright, just in a different way.

_"How does thirty times gravity sound Kakarot?" Chichi asked her mate who was behind her, supposedly 'stretching' for their work out._ _"Kakarot?" She called out as she pushed the buttons on the wall when he didn't answer. As soon as she completed turning the gravity on, she barely made a full turn to face him when her back was suddenly against the wall and Kakarot's lips were all over her. His body pinned her against the cool wall, his hands gliding over her soft bare curves of her waist, and his harden member pressing against her lower regions. _

_That's when their training turned into a heated tangled mess on the floor. It happened so fast that she didn't remember how he managed getting her undressed and under him before she could blink. His movements were so fast but yet exciting._

"With all distractions out of the way, I can actually focus on getting stronger." Chichi said to herself and started to feel the gravity kick in. She prepared herself to be thrown to the floor any minute, but it never came. A puzzled look came over face as she looked over her shoulder at the control panel on the wall. She should have at least been sweating by now. With a quick adjustment, Chichi flipped the control on up to fifty times the planets gravity. As soon as she hit the button, the force took her to the floor.

"That's...more like...it." She grunted out as her face was plastered to the cold floor below.

Chichi pushed herself up onto her toes and jumped up to begin her routine work out movements.

...

Kakarot rounded the corner to exit into the private training grounds, finding no one around to ask where Vegeta was at. He scanned the area once before shrugging and turning to leave. If Vegeta wasn't going to train, he could be doing better things than wait around for his spoiled King. When he turned to go back from where he came, Kakarot felt something hard hit the side of his head, knocking him down to the ground with a great amount of force. His ears began to ring from the harsh attack, squinting his eyes to look around for the one who struck him. A deep chuckle replaced the ringing tone in his ears, smirking when realizing who the amused Saiyan was that attacked him out of no where.

"Trying to leave already Kakarot?"

"Nice move Vegeta. Learn that from your mate?" Kakarot sarcastically questioned as he picked himself off the ground and tried to wipe away the reddening footprint on the side of his face.

"Good. You seem ready to actually fight today." Vegeta grumbled as he landed on the ground before Kakarot, smirking at his sparring partner as if he had already won the fight. "Are you already growing tired of that annoying little female of yours?"

Kakarot gritted his teeth and growled deeply at Vegeta. Ever since he first met Chichi, he always picked on her and called her names. Today would be the day to get revenge for all his mate bashing comments.

"Bring it." Vegeta motioned with his hand for Kakarot to attack, chuckling to himself when getting into a fighting stance...

...

After half the day had passed, Chichi finally finished her workout and ended her training in sixty times the normal gravity of the planet. She limped her way out of the training room and into the newly built bathing room she look forward to the most. It was larger that Kakarot's old bathing room, and the bathing tub was ten times the size of the original.

Chichi ran the water as hot as she could stand and slipped into the steaming water, submerging her entire body and head under the relaxing bath to fully wet her hair. Her body instantly relaxed and sat up with her back against the edge of the stone wall, rubbing the water from her face as she sighed happily. As she laid in the bathing tub, she thought about her training and how much stronger she had become. The strength she had acquired seemed to hit her with quick speed. One day she could barely stand thirty times gravity, now she was yearning to turn the gravity up to the highest setting. Usually she felt extremely tired after a good workout, but this time she felt like she could go on all night and possibly all the next day. Her muscles were a bit sore, but that was a normal thing after stressing them under the intense gravity. She felt lighter, stronger, and even quicker with everything she did. When she walked, if felt like she was floating or as if she weighed nothing at all.

"I might have a chance to kick Kakarot's ass if I keep this up." She said to herself as she stood from the cooling water and grabbing a drying cloth from a hook.

While Chichi was drying her hair, she heard the front door open and close, alerting her that someone had entered without knocking. She knew if it was Kakarot if he did his little code before coming in, but this time, someone was outside in their living quarters without her permission to enter. Chichi wrapped the drying cloth around her breasts and tucked it in to sneak around the corner and peek into the living area. No one was there, but she could hear heavy breathing and thudding near their bed chamber door. With graceful movements, Chichi grabbed a flower pot sitting on a small table and inched her way closer to her bedroom door, finding that the intruder had went inside to look around. She crept silently with the flower pot raised over her head and raced into the bedroom to slam the sneaky bastard in the back of the head.

"Chichi! No!" The intruder cried out, stopping her from ramming the flower pot into their face.

Chichi gasped and dropped the flower pot, looking over the one she was about to strike down.

"Kakarot? Oh Gods!" She whispered and put a hand over her mouth in shock. Her mate was bruised and beaten from head to toe, his armor ripped to shreds, and his body bloody from a bad fight. "What happened?" She asked as she reached a hand out to touch his wounded shoulder.

"Vegeta turning Super Saiyan before I could, that's what." He answered with a chuckle as he breathed harder than usual.

"Why didn't you go to the medical wing?" Chichi scolded when seeing he found his injuries humorous. "Wait...Vegeta turned into a Super Saiyan?"

"It's not as bad as it seems-"

"Kakarot. You have a chunk missing from your shoulder!"

"Just a minor flesh wound." He teased and limped his way towards the bathing room to get into a nice warm bath. When he reached the bathing tub, he tried to remove the remaining pieces of clothing from his body, but found it painful to move his arm. "Chichi. Can you help me out here?"

"Kakarot, I really think you need to go get medical attention." Chichi mumbled up at him as she pulled at his waist band of his tattered shorts, pulling them down slowly to avoid hurting his opened wounds. A bright blush raced across her face when seeing his naked form, but threw any dirty thoughts out of her mind when remembering he was badly injured. She helped him into the warm water, letting his harden body slip down under the steam as she had done earlier.

She waited for him to come back up out of the water...and she waited...and waited...

"Kakarot?" She called out when he hadn't come back up to the surface, leaning over the stone wall to look down in the water.

Kakarot's hand came out of the water and grabbed her arm, pulling her unprepared body back into the tub. She screamed when she hit the water and began to thrash around like a drowning animal. His arms wrapped around her waist and brought her upright against him. Kakarot chuckled in her ear as she fumed with anger.

"Kakarot!" She angrily yelled, pulling out of his arms to turn and face the laughing Saiyan in the tub. "I just got out of here! Now I'm all wet!"

"Not as wet as your going to be woman." He said in a husky voice, just adding more fuel to her fire.

"WOMAN!" Chichi's eye twitched at even repeating the hated word. "That's it! You've been around Vegeta to much! I'm going to go and choke him with his own tail before I beat whatever you left from your fight!" She ranted as she tried to claw her way out of the tub.

Kakarot grabbed her and pulled her back into the water against his wet chest, holding her wrists to keep her from accidentally hitting him in the face.

"Your not going anywhere." Kakarot groaned into her ear and crossed her arms below her breasts to push them up to stroke her harden nipples with his thumbs.

The sound of his low voice and his touches sent a cold chill racing down Chichi's spine, causing her to shiver in delight.

"Maybe I'll nurse you back to health, then I'll go finish off Vegeta." She said in a sweeter tone, leaning against her mate to get lower in the warm water.

Kakarot released her wrists and let her go. He watched as she turned to him and removed the soaked drying cloth she had put on. He smirked at her when she flicked him off for doing what he did, enjoying her angered side that seemed to turn him on. She moved to get behind him, and took a washing cloth from the edge of the tub, dipping it in the relaxing water before rubbing it across his back.

Chichi listened to Kakarot as he purred under her light touch, bringing a smile to her lips as she dipped the rag back in to bring in up over his wounded shoulder. Kakarot flinched as the cloth and warm water ran over his opened wound. She gracefully got to her knees and put her arms around his waist under his arms, touching and teasing his rock hard chest and abs with her fingertips. Her hands inched lower and met his hips, licking his neck as her fingers slowly made their way to the hardening erection. Kakarot grunted when her hands played around the area that he was wanting touched the most, her fingers brushing his length secretively under the water out of sight. It made it more exciting when not knowing when she would touch him next, hardening him even more.

"Oh silly me. That part of you isn't hurt." Chichi giggled innocently in his ear as she nibbled on his ear lobe, then removing her hands away from his throbbing erection under the water.

Kakarot growled and flipped around to pin Chichi up against the wall of the tub, attacking her lips with a forceful kiss. Chichi moaned into his mouth just before pushing him away with a pleased smirk on her lips. She wasn't quite done with her teasing just yet.

"None of that now Kakarot. You wouldn't want to injure yourself any farther would you?" She spoke with a low voice, pushing him harder than she had planed. He landed against the other side of the tub, looking at her in disbelief that she had become stronger in such a short time. Chichi slowly made her way through the water and licked his lips, running her palms over his chest and up his face to brush his bangs off his forehead. With tender lips, she planted a tiny kiss on his warm skin that she exposed, rubbing her large breasts against him with a seductive thrust.

Kakarot ran his hands up her slick sides with a gentle touch. Her teasing and slow movements were becoming harder to stay focused and let his mate have her way with him. Chichi softly planted tiny kisses down his face, finding his lips that were hungry for hers. She had barely straddled his lap before she was lifted into the cool air out of the water and landing on her back with Kakarot over top on the bathing room floor. A gasp escaped her mouth at the quick speed of her mate, smirking up at him as he settled his erection against her mound and nibbled on her neck.

"Kakarot!" Chichi giggled at the ticklish feeling from his tail as is brushed up against her sides and finding her own twitching tail to embrace it in a tight furry mess. It never fail. When their tail wrapped together, it felt like electric racing through her body. She knew he must have felt the same way due to his loud groan he expressed when wrapping his tail against hers.

Chichi placed both her hands on Kakarot's chest and flipped him over before he could enter her warm depths. She was surprised at her own strength when she had succeeded in dominating her mate with a simple push, but then again he was injured and his energy was lower than usual when they mated. His scent seemed stronger than normal. She could smell every bead of water that dribbled down his rippling muscles, his delicious warrior musk, and the scent that out ranked the rest...his arousal. Her body shook as she inhaled each scent that mixed together to form her mates perfect fragrance, making her instantly drip with lust.

"Your mine." She whispered over his lips, sucking on his bottom lip as she pushed herself farther down his body and tasting his skin of his chest before sitting up.

Kakarot threw his head back when she slipped him inside her wet sheath. He groaned and held firm to her rocking hips, her sighs and gasps filling his ears like a sweet melody of an angel. She was dancing carelessly above him, running her fingertips over her breasts in an enticing manner. Her alluring scent and delicate touches ignited his body with a hot flame. He couldn't resist to sit back and not touch her skin as she rode him. With ease, Kakarot sat up and repositioned her so where she was still in control, but getting close to her to taste the water droplets running down her skin. He licked at her chest, feeling his trembling female arch her back to go lower.

Chichi was breathless when she felt Kakarot nip at her tender nipples. Her hands slipped around his neck and captured his gaze with her eyes, looking deeply into them as her pace quickened. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was close and he was straining to hold back until she let go. With her eyes locked with his, she felt her first spasm hit her. She let out a cry as the exquisite sensation pulsated through her, tightening her soaked walls around his harden length berried deeply inside her. Kakarot's fingertips gripped her sides as he let out his own pleasurable moan, soaring into the mind numbing blur together as one.

Chichi cupped Kakarot's face when the climax began to lessen. She leaned into his lips with a faint smile and kissed him gently when her body suddenly felt drained.

"I'm yours forever." He whispered softly to her and laying back down against the wet floor with her still over his lap.

She sighed into his neck and kissed his mark as she listened quietly to his racing heart beat. She felt whole and complete when in his arms. The joy of having him as her mate flooded her soul with emotion, and she knew she could sleep peacefully at night knowing he would always be there for her.

*Review my wonderful readers! :D


	3. The dance

*Hi! Thank you for the wonderful reviews so far! :D

Give me back my mate

Chapter 2: The dance

Kakarot opened his eyes when the sun began to shine into the opened window of his and Chichi's bed chamber. He stretched his arms and winced at a shot of pain running through his shoulder, remembering just how he got that injury in the first place. When Vegeta had surprised him with his transformation into a Super Saiyan, it caught Kakarot off guard and he was unprepared to avoid the damn energy blast Vegeta thrown at him. He was relieved that Vegeta was finally a Super Saiyan so that he wouldn't be at his beck and call to train. It was Chichi's turn to have his undivided attention.

Kakarot yawned and rolled carefully onto his right side, being careful so that he wouldn't wake his sleeping mate up. He grinned when seeing her curled up with her arms as her pillow and her long hair as a blanket over her shoulder. The sun hit her skin just right, making her seem to glow. With a steady hand, Kakarot pulled away the sheet that covered her lower half and rested his weight on his elbow to look her over. She was in a deep sleep and didn't notice his observing as his eyes took in each inch of her bare skin he could see. When his eyes came to her leg, a frown overtook his happy smile when thinking back on how she received such a scar.

_"Watch out!" He screamed down at Chichi when he'd seen Zarbon come up behind her with a raised sword then slicing her leg with the sharp blade. _

The memory tore through his mind like a burning torch. His heart ached at just the thought of his mate being hurt.

With a gently touch, his fingertips traced the deep scar. He watched as she flinched in her sleep and moved closer to inhale her sweet scent. She was so beautiful in the first morning light, and he couldn't resist her enchanting body. They day would be theirs, and he was excited that he was going to spend the entire waking day with her.

Kakarot leaned down and gave her a kiss on her cheek, hoping she would wake up soon so he could begin their first day alone together. Chichi began to stir when his lips continued to plant tiny kisses on her smooth skin, and she finally opened her eyes to look at who was disturbing her peaceful slumber.

"Go away." She mumbled into her arm as a smile played on her lips.

Kakarot chuckled and nudged her forehead with his cheek, trying his hardest to wake his sleeping mate up.

"Kakarot, let me sleep." She begged with a frustrated sigh.

"No. You and me have the whole day together, and I'm not letting you sleep in."

"Jerk." She huffed out and took her head out of her arms to look up at her smiling mate. "Uhg. How can you be so happy at first light?"

"Maybe it has something to do with waking up to your grumpy ass?" He teased before nibbling on her lips.

"Yuck. Morning breath." She groaned while trying to wiggle away from his persistent kisses. "How did I get stuck with you for the day anyway?" Chichi teasingly questioned and giggled when Kakarot's tail tickled her stomach.

"Vegeta was gracious enough to let me have the day off."

Chichi yawned and stretched her arms above her head and doing her best to wake up out of her groggy state. She was happy to hear those words come from Kakarot's mouth. A entire day with her mate!

"So. What did you have in mind?" She asked when his lips trailed down to her neck and licking her mark.

"I thought you and me could get in a little training."

"Aren't you tired form getting your ass kicked yesterday?"

Kakarot growled into her neck and gave her a little nip. She was being highly difficult this morning, making it worth his trouble in getting her to wake up. He loved her fiery spirit.

"You are just asking for trouble." He said with a deep voice and moved farther down her neck and onto her chest. She was pushing his buttons in all the right ways.

"Get off me and I'll show you trouble." She spat out with a smirk on her face.

Kakarot bit down on her round breast, getting Chichi to yelp with excitement at his rough handling.

"Save it for the training." He mumbled into the valley between her breasts.

Chichi let a moan escape her lips. She was trying to be tough but every time Kakarot's lips hit her skin, she seemed to melt into puddle.

His gentle fingertips slowly ran down her flat stomach, inching his way closer to his destination between her legs.

"Oh no you don't." Chichi strongly said and removed his hand away from her body and pushed his kissing lips off her chest. "None of that until after I beat you in a spar."

"You beat me? Please. You couldn't beat me if I tied my hands behind my back." He teased and jumped out of the way of Chichi's swinging fist.

"Alright! That does it! It's on now bitch!" Chichi roared and jumped off the bed to gather her clothes and armor. She threw on a black Saiyan body suit and forced a purple chest plate over head. After grabbing her boots and gloves, Chichi headed towards the front door as she finished dressing and looked over her shoulder to find Kakarot already in his armor.

"Where are you going?" Kakarot asked with a puzzled look.

"If you think for one minute that we will be training in the gravity room, then you are dead wrong. We will do this outside where you cant do anything tricky."

"Me? Tricky?"

"Yes you! Now get your ass moving Kakarot before I kick you out the door!" Chichi yelled with determination in her voice. She was ready to show him just how strong she had gotten and Kakarot seemed to be stalling. "Unless...Your afraid you'll be beaten by a female." She said in a sweeter tone and flashing him a mischievous smile.

Kakarot flashed before her in a blink of an eye, cornering her against the wall with a half grin on his handsome face. Chichi didn't back down. She would start the fight there and then if they wouldn't destroy their newly built room.

"Now your just begging for trouble." He whispered against her lips as he slightly grazed them with his mouth.

"And you still have morning breath." Chichi chuckled and dashed out from against the wall to get out of the room before she gave in to his seduction.

They made their way out into the training grounds, finding no one around to their surprise. Kakarot was relieved when seeing that they would be the only two, giving him the opportunity to play around with his mate while no one was watching.

Kakarot pulled on Chichi's hands and brought her forehead against his, resting his warm skin on her for just a moment before pulling away to do it again. Chichi giggled when he sneaked a quick kiss, and at the same time, they brought their knees up and together, touching their knee caps against one another in a slow motion. Kakarot raised Chichi's hands so that they were directly above her head, kissing her arm before pulling her into a flip in the air. They released hands and Chichi landed behind Kakarot to try and punch him in the back of the neck, only to find him block her hand and kick her foot out from under her. She fell gracefully to the ground, taking Kakarot with her as she laughed when he fell on top of her.

"Kill." Chichi giggled and rolled to her stomach, jumping up in a twirl just as Kakarot vanished and appeared behind her, pinning her arms behind her back gently, placing tiny kissed on her neck up to her ear lobe. Her scent was thick with lust and by just a whiff of her made him weak in the knees. He moaned in her ear as he slowly released her hands behind her back, letting her make the next move of their so called training.

Chichi turned and dropped to the ground on one arm as she swung both feet around to knock the inside of Kakarot's knees, buckling his legs and sending him to his side. She straddled his waist and sent him a fist into his cheek, stopping her hand when she came in contact with his feverish skin.

"Kill." She said in a serious tone with a slight hint of a smirk playing on her lips.

Kakarot grabbed Chichi by the shoulders and had her under him before she could blink. He pinned her struggling body under his massive form, holding her wrists above her head to keep her still. His lips lightly grazed her mouth, giving her a quick lick to taste the smooth skin.

Chichi let a moan slip, thrusting her hips into his abdomen to distract him from her sneaky movements. When Kakarot began to go in for a kiss, she jerked her knee and rammed it into his stomach, causing him to groan from the discomfort. This allowed her to roll away once more, jumping on his back as he clenched his stomach.

"Nice try." Kakarot mumbled and grabbed the arms that tried to wrap around his neck, vaulting the light female over his head and onto her own back.

When Chichi landed, the air was knocked from out of her lungs and she gasped to inhale fresh oxygen.

"Shit." She cursed when she saw Kakarot lunge and grab her by the arms, swinging her around in a circle in a fast motion. Chichi tried to pull her legs up to kick him off but the force of his swinging rendered her lower half unable to move. With out warning her released her, sending her body flying through the air.

Chichi found the power to stop herself from being flung to far and straightened herself up in the air before turning to see Kakarot smirking up at her. She bolted straight for him, flying at an incredible speed before vanishing in front of his face and leaving a blurred vision of her flicking him off.

Kakarot chuckled at the image as it disappeared and looked around to seek out his mate, but she was no where around. She had even hid her energy so he couldn't locate her so easily. He had to admit that she was getting stronger and faster when they would train together. The most enjoyable thing he looked forward to this was that he would have the opportunity to touch her delicate skin, tease her focus, and smell her sweet scent all at the same time.

"Got ya!" Chichi said as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, pinning his large arms against his sides and nestling her cheek against his back. "What have I always told you Kakarot? Never leave your backside opened to your enemy!"

"Good thing your not my enemy." He said with amusement and sat down while Chichi still held him from behind. Chichi sat down with him, panting her warm breath against his skin, sending shivers down his spine as he felt her large breasts lean against him. She released him and scooted back as he laid down, resting the back of his head between her legs to look up at her. He smiled when seeing her huff with annoyance and stick her tongue out at him.

"I got a better idea for the use of that thing." He smirked and placed a hand behind her head, forcing her lips down his waiting mouth, slipping his tongue inside her mouth to battle with that wicked tongue of hers. She shifted her body and sat up on her knees to get in a better position to kiss him deeply, tasting him and devouring his sweet taste.

"Seriously Kakarot?" A rough voice said as a shadow appeared above them.

Chichi pulled away and looked up with reddened lips and cheeks to see Vegeta scowling down at the two making out in the middle of the training grounds.

"Oh hey Vegeta." Kakarot greeted the young King with a half salute while still laying on the ground, and sat up to see what he could possibly want this time. He already was a super Saiyan, so what more could Vegeta want?

"I have an assignment for you as you asked."

Chichi looked over at Kakarot with a shocked face. When had he asked for a assignment and not tell her about it?

"Really? So soon?"

"No idiot, I wanted to come see you fuck your mate here out in public! Of course you moron! Gods, how you became a super Saiyan before me is beyond my thinking capability." Vegeta growled.

"When do i leave?"

"At first light." He answered and darted his eyes over at Kakarot's mate who was running away in the opposite direction.

Kakarot heard footsteps leading away and felt Chichi's ki flare. When he turned, he saw that she was gone.

"Chichi?" Kakarot called out to her, but she didn't respond."Chichi!"

Chichi just kept running. She didn't know where she was going, but she just needed to get away from Kakarot and quick. How could Kakarot not tell her he wanted a mission to leave the planet? He always told her everything, and this was out of the normal for her mate. Did he want to get away from her that badly?

"Chichi!" Kakarot yelled again. He was about to run off after her until Vegeta put his hand against his shoulder.

"Let her go Kakarot. Your mate is clearly unstable to speak to right now."

"But I need to go find out why she's upset."

"Give her a moment to clear her mind. Trust me. That's a battle you don't want to fight." Vegeta said with ease and removed his hand from Kakarot's shoulder and crossing his arms. "Do you want to know what your assignment is or are you just going to stand there and look like a lost brat all day?"

Kakarot sighed and turned towards Vegeta to see him frowning as usual.

"What's the assignment?"

"You'll be going to planet Devlon859. Apparently, Freiza had a few of his own planets and left behind some of his soldiers. I want you to go and take them out."

"Will you be coming?"

"Sadly, no. Even though I would enjoy breaking in a few skulls, I cant leave with things the way they are. You'll be accompanied by the best-"

"I want you to assign my father to this mission as well." Kakarot butted in. He knew Chichi would be mad with him for leaving for a few days, but he was ready to test his new strengths.

"Fine. Just be ready to depart by first light."

"Thanks Vegeta!" Kakarot grinned from ear to ear. He would be going to a planet he had never been before, get some fighting in, and on top of that, he would be fighting by his father's side. Now he just had to go and find Chichi to make her understand so she wouldn't be mad him while he was gone.

"Oh and Vegeta? Would you watch over Chichi while I'm gone? "

"I'm a King, not a fucking sitter!"

"Ah, come on!" Kakarot whined and clasped his hands together in a pleading positing and a goofy grin on his face.

Vegeta let out a long sigh and growled. "Fine! Now go before I change my mind."

...

Chichi ran inside to their living quarters and closed the door behind her. She was out of breath and tears had threaten to fall over her reddened cheeks. Her heart was racing in her chest and her head was beginning to spin into a uncontrollable ride. For some reason, she just couldn't get over the fact that Kakarot went behind her back and asked for an assignment! Was she just blowing this out of proportion? Oh Gods, she couldn't think straight. Her emotions were running wild and there was no way to ease her mind until she talked to Kakarot alone about it.

"What's wrong with me?" Chichi asked her self and put her hand over her heart to feel it beating rapidly against her ribs. She even had a cold sweat and a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Nothing was making since! She was getting upset over a simple matter and it plagued her mind that she must have looked like a fool running away.

Chichi slid her hand down her chest and onto her tail. She yelped when her fingertips brushed lightly over the soft fur, finding it to sensitive to touch.

"I must be getting sick." She mumbled and went to the gravity room to work out her frustrations. Kakarot would probably end up sparring with Vegeta even though he was supposedly had the day off. A hard workout would help clear her mind and ease the built of tension.

With out another horrible thought racing in her spinning head, Chichi set the gravity to sixty times the normal gravity of planet Vegeta. She was ready to burst with adrenaline and the intense workout in the heavy gravity was just what she needed. When the gravity kicked in, she immediately felt her body begin to strain at the pull, but it wasn't enough. She needed to go higher and beyond her normal setting. With a quick adjustment, she flipped the switch and had the gravity increased to one hundred. The force was everything she was demanding, giving her the perfect environment to start working those muscles that were itching to get started.

Chichi grunted and fell to one knee when the gravity machine growled and her surroundings turned red. It wasn't more than a minute before she found herself on the floor with her hands out in front of her and doing push ups. Sweat had already begun to fall from her forehead as she forced her body on and off the floor at a slow pace. After one hundred push ups, Chichi jumped off the floor and did a back flip, finding it surprisingly easy to do so in the heavy gravity. She expected herself to be plastered to the floor, but today she was full of energy and ready to begin her kicks and punches.

"Chichi?" She heard his voice calling for her at the front door. Chichi just huffed and continued her workout. If he wanted to talk, he would have to come to her like he should have done in the beginning! "Chi-"

_THUMP_

Chichi gasped at the loud crash in the doorway of the gravity room. She spun around to find her mate face first against the hard tiles, struggling to bring his body off the floor. Kakarot managed to get his hands under him and push his large muscular body up to a kneeling position.

"What the hell do you have this thing set on?" He groaned and let out a booming cry to power up enough to get off the floor. A red aura surrounded him as he finally stood and walked over to the control panel when Chichi made no attempt to shut it down. "One hundred? Chichi are you out of your mind? You could have been crushed!" Kakarot said in shock and flipped the switch with panic.

Chichi growled and started to run out the door until Kakarot caught her around her arm. He pulled her against his warm body and forced her eyes to look up at him.

"Let go." She threatened and felt her brow furrow up at him uncontrollably. An anger in her heart sparked when he didn't release her. "Kakarot, I'm warning you."

Kakarot looked down on his mate and shuttered. She had a look of rage frozen on her sweaty face. Her scent and energy had changed dramatically since he was last with her moments ago.

"What's wrong Chichi?"

"Just leave me alone." She cried and jerked her arm out of his grasp to run away. Her voice cracked as tears secretively tried to fall from her eyes.

'But Chichi-"

"Screw you!"

Kakarot stood in disbelief. Chichi was so distraught and moody that he didn't know what to say or do. If he tried to hold her, she would just push him away. If he talked to her, she would just probably spit in his face. What was wrong with her? All this anger and pain seemed to come out of no where. Then it dawned on him. She must have been upset that he would be going off planet. It was possible that this was her way of expressing her worries.

She just continued walking towards the bathing chamber, but he wasn't far behind. Before he could stop the door from shutting, she slammed it closed and locked it from the inside. Kakarot leaned his forehead against the door and sighed before having a seat against it. He listened quietly as she ran her water and slipped into the water he pictured to be steaming and extremely relaxing. But then he heard something else. A soft sob echoed off the water and onto his ear through the crack. She was crying.

He couldn't take that sound. It broke his heart to even imagine her weeping. Kakarot stood quickly and with a kick of his foot, he kicked the door down and rushed into the bathing chamber to see Chichi curled up against the rock wall of the bath with shimmering tears running down her cheeks. She had wrapped her arms around her chest to cover her bare flesh, cringing when seeing him come in the room the way he did.

With a few long steps, he stepped into the water fully clothed and took Chichi into his arms. She unwrapped her arms from around herself and clung onto Kakarot as if she was drowning. Her body shook against him, and her silent sobs turned into muffled moans into his chest.

"It's ok Chichi." Kakarot sweetly whispered into her hair, only making her sob even harder. What else could he do? He was soothing her the only way he knew, and even that wasn't helping.

"Why?" She spoke between her softening sobs. "Do you want to get away from me that bad?"

"What-" He was dumb struck. He couldn't get over what was coming out of her mouth. "Why would you think that?" He asked as he brought her face up to his, looking deeply into her watery eyes to find what was plaguing her heart and mind.

"You didn't tell me about wanting an assignment. And now that you have one, you...act as if you cant wait to get away from here...away from me."

"That is not the reason I asked for an assignment Chi." He lowly answered above her trembling lips. "Don't think for a second that I want to get away from you. Your my mate for God's sake."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because...I knew you would want to go with me. But I can't risk loosing you ever again. Do you understand? I want you to stay here, where it's safe."

"I'm stronger than I was back then." Chichi whispered up to him and blinked away her tears that was starting to lessen.

"I know you are. And I'm proud of you for becoming stronger. But I can not and will not risk you being injured." He spoke as his arms wrapped tighter around her waist, bringing her up out of the water to get closer to her lips. She was still trembling against him, but at least her tears had ceased. Kakarot looked her deeply in the eyes and smiled. "Your. My. Everything."

Chichi about melted at his words. Her mind was put at ease when he had the chance to explain himself, and she blamed herself for allowing them to be in this situation in the first place. If only she stayed and talked to him about it instead of running away like a brat. He would be leaving at first light, and she didn't want to waist any more time with foolish tears and blubbering about it. He was leaving, even if she stomped her foot or begged on her hands and knees. She wouldn't become a barrier between him and his goal of fighting. Fighting was something he loved to do and she wasn't going to stand in his way.

Without another word, Chichi closed the tiny distance between their lips and put everything she had into her kiss. Her worries. Her anger. Everything she was feeling guided her lips over his. She forced her tongue inside his mouth and tasted him as deeply as she could. He groaned into her mouth when her hands ran up into his hair and tangled her fingertips in his silky locks. She felt him raise his hands and cup her cheeks, pressing his face as close as he could to battle his tongue with her. Her tail sluggishly came from around her waist and wrapped around his own tail, ignoring the sensitivity of her furry appendage.

Kakarot broke from the kiss just long enough to pick her up with her legs wrapped around his waist, and carried her out of the bathing room to head for their bed he was dieing to lay her on. As he began walking down the hallway, Chichi grabbed his head and forced his lips back down on her hungry mouth. Her force caused him to loose focus and slammed her back up against the wall to kiss her. She moaned into his mouth and tightened her legs around him as he took her to the floor. Her hands that had a hold on his head were now running down his chest to pull away his armor. Kakarot happily obliged and helped strip away the material that was in the way of his naked body touching her delicate skin.

His clothes were thrown to a pile across the hall and his harden flesh slipped into her warmth. Chichi let out an exotic scream and threw her head back against the floor as his hips began to thrust quickly against her. It felt like an electric shock coarse through her body when his pace became hard and quick.

His lips found her neck and gave her a kiss on her mark he had made the first time they mated. She was his mate, and she would always be his. No one would take her from him. All his emotions he had for her washed over him like a electrical burst, clouding his mind at the pleasurable experience. He felt her wet depths begin to soak his pelvis and her walls tighten around his harden desire that was ready to explode at any moment. He soared with her to the heavens as their climax hit. It was quick and mind numbing as their cries of pleasure over took the sound of hot wet flesh hitting together.

Kakarot collapsed onto his mate. His mind was in a fog and barely heard Chichi whisper in his ear.

"Again." She hoarsely spoke into his neck and nipped at his mark.

He laid motionless for what seemed like hours. Chichi was already moving against him before he could say anything else. He felt himself harden inside her, ready to begin again, but this time he would take it slow.

Kakarot gathered Chichi up into his arms and picked her up off the floor to float them into their bed chamber. He laid her down against the unmade sheets and gave her a quick kiss before licking his way down her chest to find her harden peeks ready to be teased and tasted. She arched her back up at him when his tongue graze the sensitive nipple, and her hands grasping the sheets under her to keep her from floating away. He gave each breast his full attention before slipping further down her body and licking her flat hardened stomach. His mouth traveled over to her side and felt her flinch at a ticklish spot near her hips.

With an easy hand, Kakarot positioned Chichi on her side, as he explored every inch of her. She rolled over on her stomach as he continued to kiss her wet skin. His fingertips glided over her back and moved her soaked black hair away to fully expose the smooth flesh and dipped his head down to lick away the water droplets that dripped down her warm body. He watched as a shiver ran down her spine, and smirked at the position they were in. Kakarot spread her legs with his knees and raised her hips up enough to tease her entrance with his hardened desire. She bucked under him as he placed the tip in, and moaned for more.

"Kakarot." She whimpered into the sheets. His strong body pressed against her back and his lips grazed her ear lobe as he fully slipped inside her once more. He put an arm under each of hers, and began his long, slow thrusts that made each of them moan.

Chichi felt his warm breath against her skin, his warm flesh against her body, and suddenly felt the erg to cry from the extremely pleasurable sensation. He whispered her name into her ear and she lost whatever sanity she had left. Her body tensed, and she begged for him to go harder and deeper.

With a quick push, Kakarot sat up on his knees and grabbed her hips to further enter her. She screamed as his pace quickened, sending those little electrical shocks up her arms and down her legs again. It wasn't long before she came. Her sweet cries sent him over the edge.

Kakarot threw his head back and groaned as he spilled his seed deeply inside her. He dropped to his side and took Chichi in his arms to kiss her parted lips before catching his breath.

"Again." Chichi panted and climbed on top of him. She couldn't get enough of him, and with him leaving in the morning made her need him even more. If she couldn't stop him from leaving, then she would do everything she could to get him to want to come back home as soon as possible.

*Chapter 3 will be out soon! :)


	4. Assignment

Give me back my mate

Chapter 3: Assignment

Kakarot laid on his back as the light in the sky began to brighten. The sun had not come up yet, giving him a little extra time to watch his beautiful mate sleep in his arms. She sighed in her sleep as his fingers brushed against her arm. He smiled down at her and gave her the sweetest and gentlest kiss to avoid waking her. With gentle movements, Kakarot slipped out of bed and quietly made his way into his closet to get dress and gather a few supplies to last him on his journey. He put on his Saiyan armor in a rush and slipped his boots and gloves on before applying the stupid scouter to his face.

Kakarot went back over to the bed and leaned down to give Chichi one last kiss before he left. He wanted to wake her up, but he knew if he did, it would be even harder for him to leave. With a light kiss, he let his lips linger on her cheek for just a moment before pulling away. To his relief, she was still in a deep sleep from their strenuous mating during all minutes of the night. He didn't bother going to sleep because it was so close to waking up when they had their last final round. Instead, he just watched her sleep, remembering every detail of her face and the way she would wrinkle her nose when dreaming.

When he couldn't stay another second, Kakarot hurried out the door and made sure to close the door softly to prevent Chichi from waking up. His fingertips rested on the door, wishing it was the other way around, but the excitement of going to another planet and fighting pulled his hand away and led him down the long corridor towards the loading dock...

...

Chichi squinted her closed eyes when the light from the sun entered in the bed chamber. Her body felt exhausted from her and Kakarot's nonstop mating, but all in all, she felt so damn good. Maybe if she was lucky, they could do it just one more time before he got up and left for his mission. She reached her hand out in the bed with her eyes still closed to find her mate. Her hands searched and searched until she had no where else to feel for him and opened her eyes to find only herself in the bed.

'Maybe he's taking a bath?' Chichi said to herself as she got up out of the bed and walked into the bathing room. She had a smile on her lips until she found the bathing room empty and no traces of Kakarot's bath.

"Kakarot?" Chichi called out, but only got silence in respond. "Kakarot!" She tried again as she ran through their living quarters frantically. He wasn't in the gravity room, nor the kitchen. Her heart began to beat rapidly as she tried to repress the idea of him leaving with out waking her up to tell her goodbye. "No." The word came out in a heart breaking whisper as she stood in the center of their bed chamber and saw that some of his clothes were gone. "No!" She screamed and grabbed the closest pair of clothing she could find and struggled with the tight material.

Chichi hopped around the room to get her foot into her boots and flung the front door open to run towards the loading dock. He couldn't have gone already. He just couldn't leave yet!

"Kakarot!" Chichi screamed as she entered the large deck to look down on a medium sized ship preparing to take off. "Kakarot!" Chichi saw him heading for the opened door and took off flying down the stairs to reach him. He was just about to walk into the ship, and her chances of telling him to come back safe was slipping away. "Kakarot! Wait!" She cried with tears building in her eyes. She let out a laugh of relief when he turned around to her, smiling as she flew towards him.

"Chichi! Ooof!" He grunted as she slammed into his hard body, taking him back a few steps before getting his balance. She clung onto him, and was panting against his armor. Kakarot looked down and noticed her hair was still down which was unusual for her to do in public. He could tell that she was in a frantic hurry to get to him before he left which made his heart feel warm.

"Kakarot, you listen to me. You come back to me in one piece, you hear me?" She scolded up at him with a frown on her face. She was trying her hardest to be brave and not stand in the way of his departure.

"And you stay out of trouble." He smirked down at her and pulled her close to him. He didn't care if everyone around was watching. It was just him and Chichi at the moment, and that's all that mattered.

"Yea right." She teased and brought her little hand up to his face to stroke his cheek one more time before she tried to pull away. Chichi really wanted to kiss him, but with all his comrades around, she was afraid he would feel embarrassed.

When she did try to pull away, Chichi felt him pull her against him and close the gap between them with his lips. He pulled her into a deep kiss and ravished her mouth right there in front of everyone! Chichi's heart skipped a beat when he continued to kiss her, even when all his comrades where laughing and pointing fingers at them. But Kakarot didn't seem to care the least bit. So if Kakarot didn't care, Chichi decided she wouldn't care either. She wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him as their tongues gave their final goodbye. Their tails came together at their sides just as the ship began to vibrate to take off.

Kakarot broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against his mate to smell her sweet scent one more time before letting her go. She smelled of him, and it pleased him that she was covered in his scent to keep away any other males while he was gone. No one would dare mess with his mate, because all the males knew who she would belong to by just the scent alone.

"Behave." He whispered and kissed her forehead before turning to walk further into the ship.

"Same to you." She said breathlessly, still getting over their last passionate kiss.

Chichi stepped back and watched the door start to close. Kakarot gave her a warm smile and waved in her direction as the door completely closed. The wind from the engines blew threw her hair as it began to lift into the air then darting off into the sky at a high speed in a blink of an eye.

"Chichi!" A familiar voice said from the up above level of the loading deck. Chichi looked up and saw a flash of blue, then a pair of eyes to match her hair.

"Bulma!" Chichi squealed and flew up to see the young Queen smiling at her. They embraced each other with a sisterly hug and giggled.

The Saiyan's standing around the room all bowed and saluted Bulma as they walked out of the loading station, giving her respect and eying Chichi with confusion since she never bowed before her Queen.

"Gosh Chichi. It would be nice if you came by to visit me every so often!" Bulma scolded with a smile as she took her old friends hand.

"Well if you weren't so busy making a brat, I would probably do just that." Chichi teased and nudged Bulma with her shoulder. They giggled as they walked, enjoying each others company.

"So I see Kakarot left the planet to go finish off Frieza's left over rebels." Bulma stated and saw that Chichi flinched at the mentioning. Her once happy smile returned to the frown she had found her wearing. "I wouldn't worry if I were you. Kakarot's strong. He'll be back before ya know it Chichi."

"I wish he would have taken me with him. I'm a lot stronger than I use to be and that mission would have been perfect to prove myself."

"You should go and ask Vegeta if he can give you an assignment. Something simple that doesn't involve fighting of course."

"What's the fun in that Bulma?" Chichi asked as they stopped in front of Chichi's and Kakarot's living quarters.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is that Vegeta can give you a harmless assignment, and when Kakarot returns you can have proof that you ready for something harder and exciting." Bulma said in an intelligent manner and followed Chichi inside and closed the door. "Oh wow. You and Kakarot were definitely busy before he left." Bulma giggled and waved her hand in front of her face to blow the scent of mating away.

Chichi blushed a crimson red and went to her closet to get a better looking outfit to look presentable before Vegeta when she would go and ask him for an assignment. Bulma was right. If she accomplished something that a brat could do, then Kakarot's trust in her would double, and possibly agree on taking her on his next assignment that involved actual fighting.

When she stepped out, she found Bulma starring out the window with a smile on her face. She seemed happy, and her clothing look splendid on her. Bulma was wearing a tight fitting black dress with a matching black armor chest piece. Her gloves looked delicate and came all the way to her elbows. She looked fashionable yet ready for a fight all at once. Bulma's hair was up in a spiraling mess on top her head, exposing her slender neck and bite mark.

"So, how's the life of a Queen treating you?" Chichi asked as she undressed from the sloppy mess she had managed to fling on earlier.

"It's harder than you think Chichi. I mean, besides being by Vegeta's side all the time, I have to go to boring meetings and listen to useless chatter about decorations and designs of the new dinning hall that got destroyed during the attack. It gives me a freaking headache! And I feel sorry for Vegeta. He has to go to boring meetings to, but at least he gets to talk about new inventions. I would love to get my hands dirty again. Everything is done for me! Not that I mind the luxury, but good God's I can dress and feed myself!"

"Is Vegeta in a good mood today?" Chichi asked as she listened to Bulma rant about her royal problems, and brushed her hair into a pony tail at the base of her neck.

"When is he ever in a good mood?" Bulma blurted out and rolled her eyes. "The only time I see him in a good mood is when he's on top of me-"

"Stop right there Bulma. I've heard enough." Chichi made a sick face and tried to repress the thought of Vegeta mating with her friend.

"How else do you think we're suppose to make a heir to the throne Chichi?" Bulma laughed at Chichi's pretend gagging and playfully slapped her friends arm. Chichi joined in on the laugh and made her way to the front door after finalizing her look for the day. She wore her black body suit, with purple armor and boots, then a matching purple scouter Kakarot had given to her as a gag gift. He had taught her to sense out power levels long ago, and a scouter was obsolete.

"I'm going in. Wish me luck." Chichi said as the neared the throne room.

"I'll go with you. I can always give him the no mating bit. It works every time."

"I could have gone on without knowing that." Chichi growled and pushed opened the large doors to walk into the throne room. Her eyes fell on the large throne at the end of the aisle way. Vegeta sat in the chair with his chin in his hand, looking as board as someone could be. His eyes locked with hers and seemed to perk up when he noticed Bulma with her.

"What do you want?" He grumbled while his hand continued to hold his chin.

"I want an assignment." Chichi answered immediately.

"No." He spat out without even thinking it over.

"Vegeta, give Chichi an assignment!" Bulma huffed out and put her hands on her hips.

"There's a law against me assigning this particular female an assignment, woman." He said with amusement in his voice.

"Bull shit!" Bulma yelled and walked up the steps to meet her King with a angry face. "She is a warrior and if she asks for an assignment to serve her damn King, then the King should be honored and give her what she wants!" She hissed into his face, getting Vegeta to sit up and cross his arms to back away from Bulma's evil glare.

"What do I get in return?" He said in a low tone so that no one else could hear but Bulma. Her cheeks reddened at the question but dismissed the dirty thoughts from her mind before she lost the battle.

"You should be more worried about what you wont get, if you refuse her request." She said with a smirk and straightened herself up to cross her arms.

"Your playing a dangerous game woman." He grunted out and rolled his eyes before looking back down on Chichi.

"Fine. There's a ship leaving for planet Gure in three hours to pick up and escort my brother Tarble home."

"You have a...brother?" Chichi asked with confusion in her voice. Never once did Vegeta mention he had a brother.

"My father sent him to another planet when he was born with a power level of a third class Saiyan. I haven't seen him since the day he left. Go and bring him back. It should take you two days to carry out this assignment that a brat could perform. You'll have two Elites under your command that will pilot the ship."

"Well, there ya have it Chichi." Bulma happily said and turned to look at her friend who wasn't standing at the bottom of the steps any more. "Chichi?" She scanned the room but only found herself and Vegeta in the throne room.

"I kept my end of the bargain." Vegeta with a husky tone and grabbed her wrist to pull her down on his lap. Bulma giggled and wrapped her arms around her mates neck before being lifted off into the air. "Now it's time to pay up." He smirked down at her as he flew them off to a secluded spot in the palace.

...

Chichi had packed her bags and was ready to go in less than twenty minutes. She even polished her boots to pass some of the time away. Vegeta said three hours, but she couldn't see herself waiting that long to get started. This was going to be the easiest mission, but it didn't matter because she would have something as proof for Kakarot when he returned. She made her way down to the ship that was already being loaded with supplies. Two tall females with their backs turned towards her stood looking up at the ship. They must have been the ones who would be going with her. So with a smile, Chichi went up to the two Elites and cleared her throat to speak.

"Hi, I'm Chichi. Are you two assigned to pick up Prince Tarble as well?" She asked with excitement in her voice. When the two females with long spiky hair turned towards her, Chichi's smile disappeared along with her excitement.

"Well look who it is Sissta. It's the little bitch who bit me."

"Oh shit." Chichi cursed when seeing who the two females turned out to be. Out of all the Saiyan's she could have been accompanied with, it had to be them. Kallena and Sissta. The two most aggressive, mean, hardhearted, bitches in the universe. 'Why me?' Chichi growled to herself and frowned up at the two who use to be a bad memory.

"How the hell did King Vegeta assign a third class Saiyan to escort Prince Tarble? You've got to be kidding me." Kallena said and then spit at the ground onto Chichi's newly polished boots.

Chichi felt the anger building from her toes to her the top of her head. Her cheeks burned as her blood began to race threw her body, her rage starting to fester as the two female's pointed and laughed at her.

"Oh, is the bitch going to get angry? Please. Your power level is a waist of my time. I should have killed you as soon as I knocked you and your blue hair freak of a friend out."

"For your information. That blue haired freak you speak so kindly of happens to be the new Queen. I would watch your mouth when speaking to her guard. I could kill you on the spot for your blasphemy." Chichi threatened as she balled her fists. She was going to forgive them after all they did to her and Bulma, but since the bitch spit on her clean boot...it meant war.

"Yea right. King Vegeta picking a third class female for his mate? I think your lying out your ass. I bet you haven't even met the Queen. You just making this all up ya whore." Kallena laughed and put her hands on her hips as she cocked her head to side. Before she could open her mouth up to say another word, Kallena was thrown from her current spot and landed against ground. The force caused the ground to crack and the loading station to tremble from the impact. Kallena sat up and wiped away a trickle of blood from her mouth and looked back at Chichi who still had her arm in the air from hitting her.

"You did not just hit me." Kallena groaned and wobbled on her shaking legs to stand.

"Oh, I think I just did." Chichi spat out.

"You bitch! You cant hit an Elite warrior! You will pay." Sissta screamed and threw a fist at Chichi's head.

Chichi smirked and ducked at the last minute as Sissta swung and missed her face. She just chuckled at the Saiyan's attempt and did an upper cut to Sissta's chin, sending the female to the ground beside Kallena's feet.

"Hey, I felt the breeze off that one." Chichi sarcastically laughed and spit on the ground before the two shocked Saiyan's.

"How...did she?" Sissta gasp and rubbed her chin as she tried to figure out how she came to be on the dirty floor.

"So the bitch has gotten stronger. Big deal. It doesn't change the fact that she is a third class pathetic female."

"If you idiots would open your eyes, you could clearly see that class has nothing to do with anything any more." Chichi defended herself and crossed her arms. She could sense that she was stronger than the two, and she knew they must have felt it to. "Now if you'd be so kind, I'd like to begin this assignment so I can come back before my mate Kakarot returns from his mission." She said in a sweet tone and a smirk on her face.

"Your mate...is Kakarot?" Sissta asked as she pulled herself from the floor and looked at Chichi in disbelief.

"Just another one of her lies Sissta." Kallena growled and walked over to Chichi. She stood at least two feet taller, but the size or attitude didn't scare Chichi anymore. She could wipe the floor with Kallena and Sissta if she wanted to, but Chichi decided it wouldn't be a good idea because she would need someone to run the ship since she had no clue how to do so.

"If you think I'm lying, then you can see for yourself when we return. I'm not wasting a second more with this stupid conversation with you. King Vegeta put me in charge, and you will obey my orders." Chichi's voice got dangerously low as Kallena got a little to close in her face.

"I don't take orders from low class filth."

Chichi gave her a smile before bashing her forehead against Kallena's sending the female to her knees as she clutched her bleeding face.

"Wanna run that by me again?" Chichi asked. She was immensely enjoying this. Watching the Saiyan females look on her with fear and shock made her revenge even sweeter.

"I said I don't take orders, from low class-" Kallena never finished her statement as Chichi kneed her in the mouth, silencing her evil tongue with victory.

"I can keep doing this all day, but I have orders to carry out. You can either stay on the ground bleeding like the disgrace you are, or you can get on that ship and take us to planet Gure! Your choice." Chichi gave a wink over at Sissta who had done nothing to help Kallena and walked onto the medium sized ship with triumph in her soul.

"Just wait and see who your messing with bitch." Kallena growled to herself as she stood on her shaking legs and limped up into the ship with Sissta slowly trailing behind.

The two Elites went to the front of the ship and sat down in the pilots seats, taking hold of the controls and hitting buttons to begin take off.

"You might want to sit down, Captain." Kallena spit out with venom dripping from her voice. "It's going to be a bumpy ride."

Just before Chichi could sit down in an extra seat, the ship took off at a dangerous high speed, slinging Chichi to her knees and face first into the passenger seat. She screamed as the ship jerked and shuttered as they entered space. If she didn't have hold of the seat, she would have flew right out of the back of the ship!

"Slow the hell down!" Chichi ordered when she was able to bring her face out of the cushion.

"I'm sorry Captain, I didn't quite hear you with your mouth in the ass part of the seat." Kallena evilly laughed.

"You heard what I said! Now slow this ship down before it shakes apart!"

"You wanted to be back in time for your mates return, did you not say that moments ago?"

Chichi let out a screaming cry of pure rage and found her arm around Kallena's neck before she knew what her body was doing. Kallena let go of the steering wheel and the ship began to hurl threw space uncontrollably. Sissta panicked and tried her best to get the ship back on a straight path, but without Kallena's extra hands, it was near impossible.

"Let...GO!" Kallena gasped as she tried to rip Chichi's arm from around her neck, but Chichi's grip only tightened to cut off her air way.

"If you don't slow this ship down, I will break your head right off that ugly neck of yours." Chichi growled into her ear and waited for a response. She didn't know why she was acting this way, but this one female made her blood boil.

"Yes!" Kallena screamed as she gasped for air.

"Yes Captain." Chichi whispered into Kallena's ear.

"Yes...Captain." Kallena forced out and Chichi released her neck before they collided into a ball of fire in space. Kallena jerked the wheel and had the ship back on course with a flick of her wrist. With a few quick entries into the control panel, the ship slowed down to a manageable speed.

"Pull a stunt like that again, and next time you wont be so lucky." Chichi huffed and took a seat. She was thrilled to see Kallena just hold her neck and sit silent for once. If she was going to be in command of these two Saiyan's that she disliked the most, then she would put her foot down with harsh authority. They would not walk over her like some useless trash!

...

"How long until we reach planet Gure?" Chichi asked as she rubbed her forehead when a headache was starting to brew. They had been flying for at least four hours in complete silence besides the crude conversations Sissta and Kallena would have.

"Estimated time for arrival is 3.5 hours." Sissta answered when Kallena made no attempt to look it up.

"Oh good God's." Chichi mumbled and rubbed her face in frustration. This was taking longer than planned. She just hoped that Kakarot didn't return early from his assignment.

"What's wrong Captain? Missing your so called mate already?" Kallena said over her shoulder in a sarcastic sad voice, then adding a chuckle into the mix.

"At least I have a mate." Chichi spat out under her breath.

"I have no need for one." Kallena responded when hearing Chichi's grumbles behind her. "I am the female who comforts the males when they get lonely and need a good fuck."

Chichi stood in complete horror. This...this female had gone to far. Just one more revolting comment from her lips and Chichi wouldn't be able to control herself. The anger was rising, and it was causing her to loose all thinking capability. She couldn't see straight from all the anger building in her body.

"Kakarot would never be with the likes of you."

"Ha! I've done been with him plenty of times." Kallena laughed as she stood and took a few steps over to Chichi.

Chichi knew she was lying. Kakarot would never bed that flea bitten bitch.

"It just gives me chills to think back on how he use to play with my body and nibble on my ear. Yes, Kakarot. He was sure-"

_BAM!_

Before Kallena could finish her statement, Chichi had lost all sense of control and kicked the tall female in the gut, sending her flying against the control panel. The ship jerk and spun around in a dizzy circle until Kallena removed herself from the bent steering wheel.

"Come on bitch. Let's just see how strong you've gotten." Kallena whispered with amusement playing on her face.

"Be careful of what you ask for." Chichi growled and disappeared from Kallena's sight in a vanishing blur.

Kallena looked around the ship and saw no sign of Chichi around, until she felt a light finger tap on her shoulder. She spun around to find Chichi angrily starring her backside down. With the hardest punch she could muster, Kallena rammed her fist right towards Chichi's face.

"Kallena! No!" Sissta screamed just as Chichi moved out of the way in another flash. Kallena's fist crashed into the control panel of the ship, sending sparks and alert warnings across the dashboard.

"Stand still you little-"

Kallena's head jerked back as Chichi's fist collided with her chin, knocking her down to the ground to cringe in pain. The ship began to do a nose dive towards a planet below. Sissta frantically typed in many entries into the control panel, but nothing worked.

"Will you two please stop fighting for just one minute and help me with the fucking ship?" Sissta screamed over her shoulder as she continued to mess with the controls.

Chichi snapped out of her anger induced state and turned to find the ship heading straight for a planet's surface. She ran over to Sissta's side and looked at the large hole Kallena had made with her fist, gasping when seeing smoke rise out of the broken mess of wires.

"What do we do?" Chichi asked but tried to stay calm.

"I don't know!" Sissta shouted and tried the steering wheel, only finding it as dead as the computer. "Everything is fried! She must have hit the computer chip or damaged the main wire to the controls."

"Oh so you saying this is my fault?" Kallena asked with anger as she darted up from the floor.

"Well you did have to go and make an ass out of yourself!" Sissta argued and tried splicing some wires together that had been torn apart.

"Get out of my way!" Kallena ordered to Sissta and took over the wires as she jerked them out of her hand.

"Come on!" Sissta screamed at the computer and hit as many buttons she could. When Kallena put two wires together a spark flew and the computer came on for just a moment, giving the three hope that she had found the right ones.

"Oh shit." Chichi whispered when looking out the window to see the ground getting closer as they spun out of control.

"I almost got it."

"Too late! Prepare for impact!" Sissta yelled at the top of her lungs.

Chichi sat down in her seat and gripped the side arm rests with a tight grip. They were falling at a fast speed, and chances of surviving were slim. If she did walk away from this, then she would be very late on getting back home. Kakarot would be furious if he found out about this. Chichi just hoped whatever planet they were about to say hello to was a friendly one and had plenty of ships to give away.

The ship rumbled and vibrated. It jerked and rattled when they had begun to hit the hard surface of the planets crust. Parts of the ship began to tare away as they rolled along the ground. The impact sent Chichi flying up against the wall. Kallena and Sissta were thrown against the floor and both screamed in pain as the control panel exploded into a blazing fire.

Chichi's felt her head hit against something hard. The force sent her into a darkened sleep, taking her mind away from the stressful situation. She didn't know what would happen. Her fate was left up to the God's. Kakarot's smiling face was the last thing she pictured before her dreams sent her into a silent void...


	5. Perfect

Give Me Back My Mate

Chapter 4: Perfect

A tall dark figure of a man dressed in robes made of a beautiful silk material stood silently over the burning crash sight. His large smooth hand raised and without touching the ships metal he tore it away with his mind. The metal bent effortlessly as it peeled away to expose three bodies inside. He floated inside the vessel and looked around to find only the three passengers, and knelt down beside the two that had severe burns to their arms and legs. When he finished looking them over for a moment he went over to another black haired creature with only a gash to her head. He ran a fingertip over her bleeding wound and pulled away when his finger was coated in her blood.

The man took out a vile from his black leather pouch on his belt and dripped the droplet into the container, sealing it up before it began to change colors. It glowed with vibrant colors as he shook it up and down, finding what he was looking for. He smiled with his accomplishment and took the young female into his arms. Her face flinched as he moved her, but she was still to far lost in her dreams to wake up and see what was going on.

"Perfect." He happily whispered down on her and carried her out of the ship before taking flight into the air.

...

On planet Devlon859, two Saiyan warriors stood with their backs turned on the burning compound that once belong to the lizard tyrant, Frieza. The only light source was the blazing fire, and the only sound was devastation and ruins. The two Saiyan's stood in silence as they thought back on what they had just done. It was an order from their King to destroy all lives that once followed under Frieza's rein of terror. But it was more than a order. It was revenge. For all the lives lost of their brothers and sisters, for all the destruction to their homes, and for everything those monsters did to other worlds. He made his precious compound on top of the bones of men, women, and children of this once populated planet. It wasn't just their revenge. It was for the revenge of all the ones that died by his hands and minions.

"It's over." Bardock's voice carried over the vast emptiness of the barren waist lands. He glanced over his shoulder at his son staring into the same direction as he did, but the look on Kakarot's face made him wonder what he was actually thinking. It was a look that was hard to figure out. A look so lost in thought that he seemed to forget to breath. "Let's go. The others are waiting on the ship to return home." Bardock turned to walk away but when his son had not joined him, he stopped. "Kakarot."

"How many had to suffer at the hands of his evil ways?" Kakarot questioned in a deep growl. His bloodied fists were tightly clinched at his sides, his energy rising at just the thought.

"Too many." Bardock answered and continued to walk away. There was a threat in his sons voice that made his blood run cold. "Come. There's nothing left for us here son."

Kakarot finally unclenched his fists and walked beside his father to the ship in the distance. Their matching armor was coated in the blood of the ones they killed, dripping from their faces as they walked.

"Do you think there are more planets that Frieza claimed?" Kakarot asked.

"I'm sure of it. As soon as we find them, we'll show them no mercy as we did to this forsaken planet." Bardock spoke with truth in his words. He seemed just as torn about it as Kakarot. They wouldn't rest until they found every last planet Frieza had claimed and turned into a waist land for his own greed. "But first, we will return home. I'm sure there is a certain female who will be waiting for your arrival." His father said to try and lighten the mood. Kakarot gave him a quick smirk and a light blush appeared on his bloody cheeks. "She doesn't seem the type to keep waiting, or you'll have a whole different battle to face when we arrive home." He chuckled and entered the back of the ship with Kakarot. "Trust me. A angry female is far worse than being on the battlefield. Your mother would give me the silent treatment for who knows how long, then out of no where come at me with fits of rage. I've never been so scared in my life." Bardock laughed out loud and sat down in a spare seat of the ship. Kakarot sat across from him and took off his bloody armor, dropping the heavy gear to the floor with relief. His bare chest fully exposed, showing off the bulging muscles that any Saiyan male would die to have. "Again with the lack of clothing." Bardock huffed and rolled his eyes at his son.

"How soon until we're home?" Kakarot asked in a rush. After his anger had subsided, he was ready to be home in his mates arms. He could just picture her running down the loading station stairs with her hair flying behind her as the wind twirled it around, and her arms outstretched to embrace his return. The thought of her face made him miss her even more.

"A day or so."

Kakarot groaned at the answer. Another day away from Chichi. This was going to be a long ride.

"Perfect." He sighed with sarcasm and leaned his head back against the head rest to get some sleep. He just hoped he could sleep that long to dream of Chichi and then just as they land, he could wake up to her beautiful face.

...

Chichi began to stir against the cold dark floor beneath her. Her body felt stiff and ached like she had been laying there for a long time. She tried to sit up, but something bit into her ankles and wrists. When she fully opened her eyes and they adjusted to her dark surroundings, she found shackles tightly clamped down against her skin. Chichi couldn't remember anything after the crash or how she got there. It was a dark prison with no windows to let in the light. She was alone and cold against the hard rock flooring she laid upon. The shackles that were tightly placed around her wrists was just made out of regular steel, giving her the impression of just ripping them apart with her enormous strength.

Chichi tried to break the cold steel from her wrists but found her body weak and unable to rid herself of the shackles. She looked at her hands in disbelief and started to panic when she tried again. The chains rattled as she continued to pull, but nothing happened the way she had planned. It was the same way for the shackles around her ankles. As hard as she pulled and tugged, they stayed around her and bit farther into her flesh.

"Try as you might, but you'll never be free little one." A amused voice said from the darkened shadows around her. Chichi gasped when she saw a shadow pass her by and warm reeking breath blew on her cheek. She tried to sense them out, but for some unknown reason she couldn't even feel a thing.

"Who's there?" Chichi shouted at the figure in the shadows.

"Your worst nightmare." He chuckled and stepped into the light from the torch burning against the wall.

Chichi blinked and stared up at the one who sounded as if his voice box had been torn from his throat. His eyes were glazed and discolored, all his teeth sharp and pointed, his clothes dirty and bloody from God's knew what.

"Don't come near me!" Chichi cried and forced herself to get on her knees. "Where am I? Answer me!"

"Your in hell. My hell." He snarled and barked with a roll of laughter as he gathered up a long pole with a mess of deadly whips on the end. "The Master has ordered me to confine you, but what's the fun in that? I think a little screaming will pleasure me the most. Too bad I'm blind to see your pretty face everyone keeps talking about."

"Touch me and your dead!" Chichi spat out and tried again with the chains.

"Keep struggling with those shackles all you want. They will never break now that your power has been contained to that locket around your neck. The Master is so smart, don't you think?"

Chichi looked down at the item he was speaking of and sure enough, there was a gold chain around her neck with a slightly glowing gem attached.

"What is this?" She questioned as she tried to think if that necklace was the thing taking her strength.

"I'm not sure what magic the Master used, but he assured me that you would not break free."

"Why am I here? Where's the others?" Chichi began to feel anger and fear build within her all at once. She was angered because she had been locked away and her power reduced to nothing. She was fearful because she didn't know what happened to Kallena or Sissta. Surely they did not die in the crash?

"Enough of this talking. It's time to make you scream."

"No-" She screamed as the whip came down on her shoulder, bringing a ear piercing cry from her lips. Chichi felt the whips entire force hit her skin. It felt like she had been sliced in half when it came down on her other shoulder.

"That's what I love to hear. Keep screaming." He happily sung to her with his lips curled into a hideous smile.

"I'll kill you!" Chichi whimpered and cringed as the sharp blades on the end of the whip sliced threw her arms. With her power being stripped from her weak body, it made her feel every hit. She didn't know how much she could take with her power completely gone. It seemed like there were more beings attending her beating. She could hear them laugh in the shadows as something hard hit her face.

He rammed her in the cheek with a mighty blow, sending a poor defenseless Chichi to her side on the cold ground. She cried out as the pain began to enter her cheek. The rocky floor was seeming more comforting than anything she had even known. He was breaking her spirit, even down to the last bit of Saiyan pride she had left. Merciless strikes upon her back, ruthless hits to her stomach, a cracking whip to her arms and legs. She stopped screaming about the hundredth strike. Chichi closed her mind off from her body and focused on the one Saiyan who would soon come to rescue her. She could already imagine the pain that Kakarot would deliver to these vile creatures. To hear their screams of agony and terror as he ripped every limb from their dieing corpses.

"Get up!" One barked down to her when seeing she no longer expressed her pain.

Chichi stood slowly, keeping her head bowed to prevent them from striking her face. Her body trembled as her blood on her arms began to run down her skin, dripping off her fingertips onto the hard ground where she came.

"Look how strong this one is! She hasn't started crying yet! Maybe there is some hope for you after all! Make her scream again. Her pain is like music to my ears." A deep voice said from behind her and spitting onto her opened wounds.

"All of you will die." Chichi whispered out for anyone to listen. Her fists balled up at her sides, the small amount of energy coursing through her veins.

"By who? You?" The creature laughed in her face, pinching her chin between his warm bloody fingers. His breath reeking with odor, blowing into her face as he laughed and shook her face with his hand. "I think she needs another hour of beating. She still has her Saiyan attitude."

"But sir...she's been beat on fo-"

He slapped the rambling blind man before he could finish his sentence.

"I don't care! I want her beat until there is nothing left of her spirit! If you knew anything about a Saiyan, it's their pride you go after! Idiots! Now get your ass over here and break her!"

"With pleasure."

"Watch out!" A watcher from the dark shouted when seeing Chichi raising a foot to the nasty man's head.

Before Chichi could strike him down, he caught her ankle and slammed her bleeding body to the ground. She landed on her stomach and gasped for air. Her hope had faded, and there was nothing left to do but wince and cry in pain. They had taken everything from her. Her pride, her power, even her attitude.

"Do you think that could have helped your situation any bitch?" His eyes wondered over her beaten backside and looked at the belt that seemed to move around her waist. He reached down and grabbed Chichi's tail, bringing out a yelp from her lips. "Oh so I've found your weak spot!" A evil grin came to his face as he tightened his grip around her tail, pulling it to where it was fully outstretched. His hand pulled harder on her tail, bringing her body off the ground and getting her to scream out in pure agony. "Sword." He grunted as he raised his other hand out. When the long sword was handed over, the bastard brought down the blade to slice right through the end of her tail, cutting it off at the base.

Chichi hit the floor and opened her mouth to scream, but she couldn't. She was in to much pain to let it out.

"Now finish the job." The one who cut her tail off said as he threw the sword at blind man.

Chichi cringed on the ground, tears falling down her face when she tried to move her tail. Nothing was there.

In the door way, a darkened figure with long robes entered the room, gasping when seeing all of Chichi's blood on the ground and on most everyone's hands.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" His shock turning into pure anger.

"Just following your orders Master."

"These weren't my orders you idiots! I wanted her tied down, not beaten nearly to fucking death!" He screamed and rammed his fist into the man who had cut Chichi's tail. "Useless pieces of trash!" With a flick of his wrist, every man in the room was pushed to their knees, and with the snap of his fingers, all their necks snapped in one swift motion.

Chichi yelped when seeing them fall without anyone touching them, their eyes as lifeless as she felt inside.

"Please forgive my minions ignorance. They wont be a threat to you no longer." He stepped closer towards Chichi who could barely move. After she had tried to attack, her energy plummeted to an almost non existent level. She felt dizzy from the blood loss and pain along her skin. "I'm surprised you lived as long as you did. What can I say. Saiyan's are just remarkable creatures." He chuckled lightly and raised Chichis chin up to look her in her dulling black eyes. "Yes. Perfect." He smirked down at her.

"Who are you..." Chichi coughed out, spitting blood on the ground as she tried to clear her throat. She watched as he pulled away his cloak, revealing deep blue eyes and black hair. His face was stern and easy to look upon, but it made Chichi sick to her stomach to see anyone who was there just to cause her more pain.

The dark haired man smirked down at her, chuckling low in attempt to scare the female warrior on the ground. "It doesn't matter who I am young one. The only importance is who you will become. And you will be our weapon to take back revenge."

"Kill me now. I will not serve as a weapon to kill innocent lives!"

"I don't think you have a choice in the matter! It's only fair that I warn you. After this night, you will no longer be the soul you are now. You will be ours and you will do as we say. Don't worry, I just need you for your strength. As a child bearing female, your strength alone will do wonders in assisting me to bring back a Princess who was lost long ago."

With child? Chichi's heart jumped in her chest at the words. How? How could she have not sensed it? A life growing inside her?

Chichi grimaced and groaned with sorrow. She must find a way to survive. For her child she would live. A protective instinct washed over her like a raging animal protecting it's young. If he killed her, he wouldn't be taking out one life, but two.

"If you hurt my baby, I will find a way to kill you!"

"I wont harm your child, if...you obey me."

Chichi shook as she thought her options over. It was a horrible place to learn of conceiving Kakarot's child.

"You are the strongest creature I have had the pleasure of controlling. I must say, your race is remarkable. Saiyan females becoming stronger when with child? Yes. You will make the _perfect_ host for the lost Princess."

*Sorry to end it there. Let me know what you think! Please! I beg you!


	6. Arise

*Hi there! Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review my story. I have enjoyed writing this and seeing what you all think of it. I really appreciate the reviews! It makes my day. :D

Enjoy!

Give Me Back My Mate

Chapter 5: Arise

Kakarot woke up when his father shook his shoulder, waking him from a pleasant dreams of his mate in his arms. He wasn't happy that his father woke him from the wonderful dreams, but the real thing awaited him right outside the ships door. He could tell they were home by just the feeling and the small smile on Bardock's face. With out a single word, Kakarot jumped up from his seat and raced to the opening door, smiling happily as he slipped out and looked around for Chichi.

After a moment of searching, his eyes came up empty, leaving him all bummed out when his vision of Chichi running into his arms didn't happen.

"Kakarot. It's just first light here. She's probably still asleep." Bardock reassured his son as he stepped off the ship. He knew Kakarot was looking for Chichi, and was trying to help his worried mind the best he could.

"Right. Thanks." He gave his father a warm smile and flew off towards his living quarters.

Kakarot felt silly for thinking that his mate would be up at this hour. She enjoyed her sleep, and he decided he would sneak in and curl up beside her so that she would wake up to him. He couldn't wait to strip down and have his bare body close to her warm skin. It made his body tingle just thinking about it.

He crept in silently, being mindful to avoid any loud sounds. With soft footsteps he entered the bed chamber and looked at the bed where Chichi was suppose to be laying. His smile disappeared once again when finding the bed empty and not a trace of Chichi in their room.

'She must be training.' He thought to himself and made his way quietly to the gravity room. Everything was silent and turned off. The place looked like no one had been in it since the day he left. "Chichi?" He finally called out when he was becoming tired of sneaking around and finding her missing. "Chichi!" His heart began to beat faster when he didn't hear her answer him.

Kakarot balled his fists and went to the door. First he tried to sense her energy out but when he came up empty on his search, he panicked. With a fling of his wrist, the door flew opened and he raced down the hall towards the throne room. Chichi was no where in the palace, and Vegeta was suppose to be looking out for her. He burst into the throne room with furry in his eyes and approached the steps he had come to many of times in his life.

"Where's Chichi?" Kakarot barked out up at Vegeta who jumped to his feet from his throne. All the guards backed away when seeing the angered stare down between the King and his soldier. "Where is she Vegeta?"

"Nice to see you to Kakarot!" Vegeta huffed out and crossed his arms. "She requested to have an assignment. So I sent her to retrieve Prince Tarble, which would be a mission a child could perform!"

"You let her go when I asked you to keep her here?" Kakarot's fists balled at his sides as he fought the rage that was building with in him.

"As I said. A child could perform that assignment. She will be back within the night."

Kakarot couldn't help but release a pent up growl through clenched teeth. His mate was no where around and it pained him that he couldn't feel her energy close by. It felt as if she never existed.

"My Lord." A fearful guard greeted Vegeta with a salute over his chest, standing far as he could from Kakarot when his scouter beeped wildly in his ear from the rising power coming from the growling Saiyan.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked with annoyance at the interruption.

"We...we just...uh." The guard stuttered when glancing over at Kakarot who was beginning to glow with a golden light.

"Spit it out!"

"Uh, we just got a transmission from Prince Tarble asking when his escort would arrive."

"They should have been there by now. Tell them to search the surrounding area for a ship."

"They have already My Lord. There is no ship in rout to his planet."

Kakarot's anger and patience was about to be lost.

"We even checked on the ship sent out and there is no signal...Oh Gods." The guard cowered when feeling the ground shake, cracking the thick stone flooring from the massive energy radiating from Kakarot.

"Kakarot! Calm down! That's an order!" Vegeta yelled down from his perch, watching as his soldier was fully engulfed with his golden aura. His hair turned the same color as the light, his eyes turning from coal black to a teal blue.

"Chichi." Kakarot groaned and let out a battle cry as the whole palace shook with a fierce rumble.

Vegeta powered up to a Super Saiyan and raced down to come face to face with Kakarot.

"You will cease this NOW!" Vegeta growled in a low threatening tone.

"How dare you go against your word!"

"I promised nothing to you!"

"What kind of King are you?"

"I'm your King and you will follow my orders! Now get your head together or so help me Gods, I will have you put in confinement!"

Kakarot backed down. His anger was still heavy on his heart but he was loosing his sanity if he didn't calm down. He could destroy the palace if he kept this up, and Vegeta was King and he was disrespecting him before his guards. Kakarot stepped away, breathing heavily to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry Vegeta." He forced out, bowing his head to show his shame of his disloyalty. Vegeta wasn't the Prince any longer, and he couldn't talk down to him as if he was another Saiyan comrade.

"You will take a band of soldiers with you for your search. Go find your damn mate and bring Prince Tarble here after you find her."

Kakarot just growled and turned to leave. He was still in his super Saiyan form when he ran through the hallways to find his men he would choose for his search. All passing Saiyan's looked at him with fear, but Kakarot had no time to waist to contain the energy he had flowing through his body. Every second was valuable.

His fist hit hard against a closed door.

A second later, it swung opened and a pair of shocked eyes looked over him.

"Father, I need you help."

...

His hand raised. His fingers stretching towards Chichi's forehead as she gasped for air. Her body felt cold as ice when a green light formed at her captors fingertips. She couldn't move, couldn't breath, nor see. Her heart quivered in her chest as the light surrounded her, taking her frozen body to her knees. Chichi closed her eyes tightly and pictured the only person she found comfort in. Kakarot. All her worries seemed to melt away. Imagining his arms wrapped securely around her waist, his warm lips along her skin, the feel of his solid body laying against her, his warm breath touching her neck as he kisses her. All those memories of laying in his arms, the feel of his child growing inside her, kept her alive. Her body was beaten and battered, and yet she still found a reason to carry on. For her child, she would live. Whatever happened to her mind, she would keep going to protect a life she already loved more than life it's self.

Chichi felt herself slipping away. It was like she was falling asleep when her body was fully awake. The green light was beginning to enter her body through her parted lips. It burned. Her body was on fire, and it was pure agony. All her wounds began to seep out more blood, dripping on the ground to form a puddle around her knees.

"It will be all over soon." He grunted out over her, his fingertips touching her sweaty forehead. A green crystal appeared between her eyes, engraving it's self into her flesh to become one with her. Chichi groaned as she felt the new pain enter her head.

"Kakarot." Chichi whispered his name, wishing he would come and rescue her from this demise, but nothing but more pain entered her body, pushing her into a darkness that was lonely and quiet. She was trapped inside her own mind. Unable to move her limbs, or speak freely. If she could only cry out for someone to hear her desperate cries, then maybe she would have a chance. But then again, she could endanger her child's life. The life inside of her was safe, and as she slipped off into the darkest part of her mind, she could hear the tiniest hint of a rapid heartbeat...

His hand fell to his side as he finished doing his evil deed. By removing his fingertips from Chichi's forehead, her body fell limp, her hands catching herself before colliding with the cold floor. He looked down at her shaking body, smirking with success.

"Arise." He ordered with a hint of amusement in his voice.

After a moment of silence, and a long pause in Chichi's breathing, her arms and legs began to push her up off the floor. Her eyes still closed when she came face to face with the evil master.

"How do you feel?" He asked her when examining his work. The crystal between her black eyebrows glowed with an green light before dimming. Her wounds deeply imprinted in her skin started to heal and vanish. The bite mark on her neck, the scar on her leg, everything disappeared as her skin was only left stained with blood.

A deep chuckle came from Chichi as she curled her arm up, balling her fist tightly to form a green ball of light around her knuckles. Her eyes shot opened, and what use to be black piercing orbs, now burning with a red fire.

"Ready to kill." She answered with deep growl.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, My Princess." The Master happily greeted her and gave a tiny bow before her.

The one who possessed Chichi looked her body over, giving a satisfied smirk when she examined herself.

"What a remarkable body. You chose well. The only down side is that she is with child."

"But you must know my Princess. The Saiyan females become stronger when they have conceived. It will serve you well in the midst of battle." The Master spoke as he led her up the stairs into a tiny room that looked very familiar to her. It was the same room she was drug away from, and it still looked as the day she died. "Here are your clothes and armor. I have kept them all these years." His strong hands handed her a stack of clothing, witnessing the Princess become pleased with his loyalty.

"Very good Master. You have grown into a very reliable young man, and very handsome as well." She gave him a wink before noticing his small blush.

Princess undressed from the torn clothes and pulled on her old attire she had not seen in many years. The material was a silky red and embroidered with a silver lining. It was a two piece with a matching short skirt that had slits running up to her hips. The red top barely concealed her large breasts and came to the top of her sculpted abs. Her armor was nothing more than chained silver shoulder pads and silver boots that came to her knees. When she had completely dressed, Princess took a step towards the door when Master held out something towards her. Her eyes met with his for just a moment, then ran down his muscular arms to the pair of red sheathed swords in his outstretched hands.

"I also kept your most valuable possessions."

"I highly doubt I will need those, but since you held onto them for all these years, I will humor you with a demonstration of their capability."

"I'm sure you will not disappoint me my Princess." He chuckled as he watched her place the swords around her shoulders, the blades hilt crossing behind her head in an X shape. With a flick of her wrist, Princess's hand flew up to her head and gathered her hair to place it up into a wild mess before stabbing a pick into the middle, securing it to the top of her head.

"I think it's time to awaken the locals don't you think? It's getting a little boring standing around, waiting for the entertainment to come to us."

"Lead the way."

Princess curled her lips into a glamoring smile as her body took off from the ground with a burst of speed. It was time to have her fun. She was ready to spill the blood of the people. The same people who killed her in the first place! They called her a witch and strung her up after they brutally beat her till she was on deaths door step.

Princess scanned her eyes on the peaceful sleeping villages below. Her smirk never disappeared off her clean face as her hand outstretched and sent a large blazing ball of energy down upon a house hold. As the blast hit, it not only destroyed the one house, but completely disintegrated the entire village plus the out skirts of it's territory. The trees burned, scattering the alien animals from their resting places.

"This female is strong!" She chuckled. "Remind me when I get my revenge to reward you for your services!"

"It is my greatest pleasure in seeing you once again in the land of the living, reeking havoc on the ones who killed you! That is my greatest reward Princess."

After minutes of destroying major villages, Princess and the Master settled in an opened field among the ruins of once living souls. Her feet hit the ground, listening to the cracking of bones and remains of the residents who once lived on that very spot. She sighed with aggravation when nothing was happening.

"Shouldn't their army be here by now?"

"Patience." The Master cooed to his Princess. "They are coming. I can feel them. And you wont be let down by the numbers heading our way."

"Go stand aside. I will kill them all effortlessly."

"As you wish my Princess." He obeyed, looking at the glorious female in his sights one last time before taking off. The soul inside that body made his cheeks flush. The same soul that he secretly loved since he was a young boy.

"And I will enjoy every second of it."

*So it begins! Sorry for ending it there and making this chapter so short! I will make up for it hopefully in the next chapter! Things are goings to get...nasty.

Since I can't wait to get the next chapter out, here is a short preview from the next chapter!

_"Well, if you wont tell me then I will go and ask him." She took a step forward but was stopped by a hand of the Master on the shoulder._

_"Search the females memories. Then you will know who it is."_

_"What's the fun in that?" Princess pouted and huffed with annoyance. She closed her eyes and tried to match the picture in her mind of the one who stood before them. He seemed familiar but she was still uncertain of who this male was. "Oh I see." Princess blushed when she found a very naughty memory from Chichi. His hard rock body laying above her own naked flesh as he began thrusting his hips against her. She was crying out his name. A name that seemed dear to this female she had taken as her own. Princess opened her eyes and began to laugh lightly, continuing her way over to the warrior who had his fists balled at his sides and narrowed brows. "Kakarot. So nice of you to join us."_

Oh and if you haven't noticed, this character that is currently inside Chichi's body is named Princess. :D

Thanks for reading! Please review! Pretty please?


	7. Bring the pain

*Hi! Many thanks to the ones who reviewed! Thank You, Thank You, Thank You! I'm very happy that you all are enjoying this! I just hope this chapter will be good. I worked really hard on it. I have re-read it like a hundred times, and so I decided to put this chapter out because of all your wonderful reviews of encouragement.

**WARNING: **This chapter contains violence and gruesome blood shed. Please be advised that this story was rated M for mature audiences. I haven't said this for awhile, so I might as well say it since I'm doing this. I do not own DBZ or any of the characters.

Oh yea! Remember in Be My Mate, I assigned music to a certain section? If you like to listen to music while reading then the music I have chose for this is Brand X music- Bring the pain. I even titled this chapter after it because it's awesome :D I would suggest starting the music (if you want to) right after the Second paragraph. Thanks and enjoy!

Give Me Back My Mate

Chapter 6: Bring the Pain

There must have been thousands of warriors coming her way from each direction. They all ran towards the single female standing on top of what use to be a productive village filled with living women and children, but now it laid in a heap of ash and smoke.

Princess smirked as the army of soldiers surrounded her in a circle. The first line ran towards her, their large axes raised in the air as they screamed at the loss of their people. The ground vibrated under her feet as she closed her eyes, waiting for the right moment to come before she unleashed the power she was feeling build inside her.

A ax swung at her head. Princess opened her fiery eyes and ducked, watching in slow motion as the weapon flew by. She grabbed the arm of the soldier and with a quick and effortless snap, his arm broke and the soldier screamed when the pain stopped his attack. The remaining line of soldiers paid no head to their brother and continued to race towards Princess who now jumped off the ground into a back flip, kicking the back of the head of a target. His lifeless body flew into two other soldiers, knocking them to ground as she landed on her feet and disintegrated them with a small blast. She chuckled at the pathetic attempts and went to her next victim, grabbing the ax that was swinging down to slice her in half above her head. She took the ax that was the size of her and twirled around to cut down the surrounding soldiers who joined in on the attack. Each one grabbed their insides as their entrails spilled from their cavities, each one falling to the ground as lifeless as the next soldier.

Another band of warriors barreled towards her still form in the center of the deadened circle, raising their axes all at once. Princess rolled her eyes and disappeared from their sights as their sharp blades came down, slicing threw their own kind when thinking it was the enemy.

With the ax still in hand, Princess landed with great impact in the midst of the soldiers in the back, swinging the ax with little strength to wipe out the unsuspecting lives. Their blood splattered across her face as they fell to ground, others scrambling to get away from the fierce warrior who stood alone against a thousand soldiers.

The largest of the warriors roared with anger and ran towards the female with determination across his face. Princess threw the ax she had taken, releasing it once getting a good force behind the weapon and watched how it twirled through the air, striking the soldier dead in the chest.

"Enough of this play! I need a real challenge!" Princess raised her hands behind her head and unsheathed her most valuable weapons. The blades sung as they were released from their captivity, her hands burning with the lust to kill with them once more. "Lets make some music." She growled and began her assault on every single soldier who was trying desperately to kill her. As her blades collided with each corpse, her blades rejoiced with a deadly sound of metal ripping threw armor flesh and bone.

Her blades happily obliged their owners orders, killing anyone who stood against her. A quick soldier dashed beside her as she swung her sword into another, hitting her in the side of the head.

Princess winced when the hard hand came against her temple, sending her halfway to her knees. He truly thought he had won.

"Mmm." She moaned with her face turned away. All the warriors surrounding her with their axes pointed towards the ground, thinking that their comrade had actually brought the threat down. A deep chuckle came from her mouth. Her eyes locked with the warrior, smiling up at him as he tried to figure out why she was enjoying this so much. "I like it rough." Princess spoke with humor in her voice. She let out a piercing cry and flew into the thick man who had hit her, sheathing her blade into his bleeding flesh. She watched as he died with agony on his face. "Play time is over." She removed the blades from the dead soldier, replacing them back into the sheaths behind her back. Her feet lifted off the ground and with an evil smirk and opened palms, a green light formed and she screamed her energy down at the remaining soldiers, demolishing them all.

Every single warrior was dead. The ground was silent as the corpses that covered the bloodied ground.

Princess came down from the sky and landed near the Master, walking over to him with blood covering most of her bare skin. The Master smiled at her and was about to applaud his Princess with words, but her mouth covered his parted lips and drove her hasty tongue into his mouth, rendering him motionless and speechless.

...

Kakarot was ready to tare the ship apart to get out and search for Chichi. She was there, but her power level was hard to actually pin point due to it being so low. He couldn't stand it any longer. His mate was in danger and here he was stuck on the ship as it slowly prepared to land on a planet they found around the last transmission they received from Chichi's ship.

"Open the door." He growled as he braced himself against the hatch.

"But we are barely-"

"I said open the damn door!" Kakarot demanded with rage. His father gave him a disappointed look but Kakarot just huffed and waited as the door began to inch open. He was in no mood to wait for the ship to land. With a quick push, the door almost flew off the hinges, wind rushing into the cabin just as Kakarot took off towards the surface of the planet.

As he was beneath the darkened clouds, his eyes scanned the area to find countless of bodies littering the dead ground. Kakarot felt like he had entered a grave yard. There was nothing left of the people that once lived there, and he feared the worst for his mate.

He came upon a opening and his whole body stopped in mid air as his breath caught in his lungs. There was at least a thousand freshly killed soldiers laying on the ground. All dead and passed into the other world. Who ever did this, must have been very powerful.

Then he felt her.

"Chichi."

Kakarot darted through the air and was coming closer to the weak feeling he was sensing from his mate.

"CHICHI!" Kakarot called out over the dead bodies, hoping that maybe she was berried under neath the pile. "Chichi where are you?"

His eyes darted through the bodies, coming empty handed with each glance. A sparkle on the outline of the dead soldiers caught his attention and his heart leaped for joy when feeling Chichi's energy coming from that direction. As he came closer, he once again stopped in mid air, not believing his eyes as what stood before him.

Chichi was battling her tongue with an unknown male! Kakarot about fell out of the sky when seeing her except the kisses and touches another male was giving her. Ever since they mated, Kakarot never looked on another female in that way and Chichi had no interest in any other male as well. But why was she there, ravishing the mouth of a young, weak man?

He landed on the ground, watching helplessly as his mate kissed the male freely. His anger was building in him, but yet his heart was breaking at the same time.

Princess released the lips where they should have never been. She turned and smirked at Kakarot as if she knew he was standing there the whole time.

"Who's this?" Princess asked as she crossed her arms and stared at the handsome warrior.

The Master never answered. He knew in his heart who this black haired warrior was, but he wasn't ready to give up his Princess. She had kissed him for God's sake. All those years of learning from her, and searching for the perfect soul to come and be used to bring her back would not be in vein!

"Well, if you wont tell me then I will go and ask him." She took a step forward but was stopped by a hand of the Master on the shoulder.

"Search the females memories. Then you will know who it is."

"What's the fun in that?" Princess pouted and huffed with annoyance. She closed her eyes and tried to match the picture in her mind of the one who stood before them. He seemed familiar but she was still uncertain of who this male was. "Oh I see." Princess blushed when she found a very naughty memory from Chichi. His hard rock body laying above her own naked flesh as he began thrusting his hips against her. She was crying out his name. A name that seemed dear to this female she had taken as her own. Princess opened her eyes and began to laugh lightly, continuing her way over to the warrior who had his fists balled at his sides and narrowed brows. "Kakarot. So nice of you to join us."

"Chichi, what are you doing? Why are you here? It's not safe." He barely was able to say any of those things. His voice was quivering at the remembrance of her lips on that other male.

"Oh so that's her name? Hmm." Princess placed a finger on her lips as she thought something over. "Nope. I don't like the name. It's to tame for me."

"What are you talking about? What's happened-"

"Silence. This talking is boring." She waved her hand at him as she turned her back, keeping an eye on him with her head turned over shoulder. "After the fun I just had, talking is the last thing I want to do. If you don't want to die, I suggest you move along. My fights not with you."

"Chichi?"

"She's gone. End of story."

"What do you mean she's gone? Chi-"

"I don't like repeating myself." Princess groaned and continued to walk away. Her steps were ceased when Kakarot appeared before her with quick speed. She gasped a little but her smirk reappeared on her lips when seeing the anger boil in those black piercing eyes. Those eyes that Chichi enjoyed to look into every chance she got.

Kakarot looked Chichi in the eyes, but the first thing he noticed was that they weren't the same eyes he had starred into many of nights and days. Her eyes were as fire burning in the darkest night. Something was different about her scent. Everything about his mate had changed.

"What have you done with her?" He roared down at her when he finally realized that Chichi was no longer in control of her body. But he still felt her in there somewhere.

"So many questions. I really do hate talking. And seeing that you have made no attempt to remove your self from danger, I'm just going to have to kill you." Princess happily explained as if another life taken wasn't a big deal.

"If you knew me, you would know that there wouldn't be a chance for that."

Princess about bent over with a roll of laughter.

"If you knew me warrior, and I think your way over your head here. Besides, this female you call Chichi, has a secret. Would you like to know what it is? Or would you care to find out in a fight?"

"I will not harm my mate's body."

"You wont harm me. I'm going to be the one who harms you!" Princess screeched as her hand raised and punched Kakarot directly in the face, sending him flying to his back.

Kakarot picked himself off the ground and wiped away something that was trickling down his mouth. He took his hand away and looked down at it to find blood dripping off the back on his hand.

"Just one hit and your already bleeding. Clean yourself up, it's pathetic." Princess chuckled and tucked her black hair behind her ear. After her battle with the disgusting creatures, her nice clean hair fell from the pick and it tickled her cheeks as she tried to concentrate on the determined male staring hard at her.

"Why are you doing this?" Kakarot asked as he looked back up into fiery red eyes.

"Again with the talking!" She groaned and crossed her arms in annoyance. "Well, since you are about to die, I guess I can spare the time to fill you in on the details. Twenty years ago, I came to this planet on a mission to destroy every life form that inhabited it. But when I arrived, they were already half dead. For some reason, to this day I still don't understand what went through my head, I took pity on them. I had with me medical supplies and saved many lives. They welcomed me into their homes, gave me a place to live, and treated me as if I were a hero. The warrior within me was beginning to slowly fade away...A heartless weapon of destruction turned into a caring female that dressed in actual dresses instead of armor and swords." She paused for a moment. The look on her face gave her away. She was actually looking happy when she thought back on those memories. "After living here for quite sometime, I learned new techniques from a sorcerer. It was a time of peace and learning until one day that virus I had helped defeat came flooding back over the children. I tried to save them with the medicines I used before, but it only made things worse. I even tried healing herbs my teacher taught me, but it was useless against the plague. A lot of children lost their lives, and they blamed me!" She clinched her fists as her side, lower her head as the dread of all the children faces she tried to save passed before her eyes. "They killed me for the loss of their children! If they had only come to me sooner, I may have been able to save them. Fools! I should have killed them all as soon as I stepped foot on this God forsaken planet!" She screamed out, her green light surrounding her as she thought back on the hideous moment before she died. "If it wasn't for my teacher, I would not have the opportunity to come back and seek out revenge on the ones who murdered me. And this day, I will take my revenge completely when I blow this planet into a non existent star and return to my home planet to continue my heartless life that I enjoyed most."

"Your wrong." Kakarot said after she finished.

"What?" She arched her brow and looked at him with a bit of confusion.

"Your wrong about continuing your life as a heartless bitch. The female that you have taken over has more heart than anyone I know. You failed the moment you entered her body."

"That is where your wrong. She cant do anything but sit back and enjoy the ride. I am in complete control! And I will kill you for interrupting my plans for revenge! You had no right!"

"You had no right in stealing my mates body! It is my greatest honor in fucking your plans for revenge!" Kakarot sneered as his fists balled up at his sides, ready to get his mate back anyway possible. He could already see that he was going to have to fight her, there was no doubt in that.

Her rage began to grow with intense anger from his words. Nothing would stop her, not even a single Saiyan looking for a way to free his mate.

"You. Will. Die." Princess said between clinched teeth and took off towards her newly found target, bent out to bring him down as quickly as possible. He would not stand in her way! Her fists came up at his face, finding him to block her attacks with ease. She looked further into the memories of Chichi and saw that he was capable of ridiculous speeds and strengths. So, she would just have to up the bar and show him just how strong his mate truly was. Chichi had it hidden in her heart to show him just how powerful she had become, now it was Princess's turn to show him just that.

Kakarot was being mindful as he blocked her attacks to not hit his mates body with his hardest punches or kicks. Her fists felt like they were made out of the strongest metal in the universe when she collided with his cheek and chest.

"Don't hold back!" Princess called out as she rammed her foot into his stomach, then vanishing behind him to grab his arm and yank it back. Kakarot let out a groan when she pulled harder, about snapping his arm in two. With a quick roar, Kakarot powered up to Super Saiyan and the pain was becoming mild. She was hitting him harder than he had ever felt. Her strength was beyond anything he imagined.

"Please forgive me Chichi." He whispered and grabbed her to throw her down on the ground, creating a crater below. The fall didn't faze her. Princess was back up in seconds, coming back for more as she continued their deadly fight.

"Be careful Kakarot. You wouldn't want to destroy her body do you? You just might break her!" Princess laughed and did a flip to kick him in his chin.

"Give me back my mate!" He screamed and punched her in the forehead, cracking the gem between her eyes. The gem glowed as Princess grabbed her head, giving Kakarot the chance to get behind her while her guard was down. It may have been another person inside her body, but Chichi was still in there and her backside was always opened. He pinned her arms behind her back, and wrapped his legs around her own, holding her steady in the sky as she groaned in pain.

"Chichi! I know your in there." He grunted as he held her against his sweating chest. "If you can hear me-"

"This wont work!" She cried as she tried to get out of his grasp.

"If you can hear me, then remember this. You are my mate. Your the strongest female I know. You can fight this, even if you cant use your body. Fight with your mind." He whispered in her ear and placed a tiny kiss on her ear lobe. "Can you feel me here? I'm here Chichi." His voice shook as he spoke, then planted a kiss on her neck where her mark should have been. "Please...give me back my mate."

"Sorry she cant hear you!" Princess spat out and whipped her head back into Kakarot's face, causing him to loosen his grip for her to escape. She fell down on the ground, catching herself with her hands before colliding with the rocks.

"Princess!" The Master called to her, running to her side to help her up.

"Get back!" She yelled and turned to find Kakarot racing towards her once more.

Before Kakarot could blink, something sharp entered his left shoulder. He stopped with it went in further, looking down to find an unsheathe blade in his flesh and another bloodied blade at his neck.

"Kakarot. Your an idiot. You didn't listen to a thing I said! You cannot beat me. Your mates body is mine!" She pulled her sword out of his shoulder, bringing blood with the blade. He groaned in pain and caught his limp shoulder, wincing at the torn skin and warm blood trickling down his arm. "Oh did that hurt? My Gods. Male Saiyan's are sure pathetic. Thankfully the females have the upper hand. Did you know that when a female is with child, she is capable of being the strongest of the sexes?"

"What?" Kakarot asked in shock. What was she getting at?

"Oh. Apparently you didn't know? How sad. Your mate didn't even know she had conceived. How ignorant can you be? It's actually quite ironic. You Saiyan's are suppose to have great sensing abilities, yet you cant sense when a female is with child."

"No..." Kakarot's mind seemed to dull. His mate...was pregnant...with his brat!

"Just end this already Princess." The Master called from behind her, giving her a light touch to her back.

"Yes. Time to end this."

Princess raised the swords and began to swing them at Kakarot's kneeling body.

Kakarot just closed his eyes and waited for her to finish it. He was injured, and there was nothing he could do to bring his mate back. If he killed her, then he would kill his unborn child. If he killed her, then he would loose everything that kept him alive.

When his death did not come, Kakarot opened his eyes to find Chichi standing there with confusion on her face. Her eyes were changing from that burning red to her original color.

"Chichi..." He whispered when seeing the cracked gem glow and die repeatedly.

"Kakarot...Run." She struggled to say as she seemed to be fighting with herself.

"What are you doing-" The Master began to speak but choked on his words as a blade sliced through his stomach and another blade at his neck, slowly cutting deeper and deeper in his pale skin.

"Ending this." She grunted out and slipped the blade right across his neck. The blood ran quickly out of the sliced skin, more blood racing out of the hole in his stomach when she yanked it out of him.

Chichi dropped the blades and fell to her knees.

"What have you done?" She screamed to herself and grabbed her head to fight back another scream that was coming up from within her. "No! You killed him! I will make sure you see your mates death, and replay it over and over in my head until it kills you!"

"I wont let you kill Kakarot!" Her true voice coming out in the struggle. "This is my body! Get the fuck out!"

The green light surrounded her once more, bursting as the gem between her eyes. Kakarot fell completely to his knees from the blood loss and watched as his mates bare skin began to return to normal, and deep wounds appearing on her beautiful skin. His eyes looked down her back, wincing when seeing all the gashes...and stub of her tail.

"Chichi..." He called out to her when watching her fall to the ground on her side. He crawled to her quickly and pulled his weak mate up into his one good arm. The gem between her eyes was gone, but a deep hole was left, bleeding over her eye and down her cheek.

"Kakarot..." She said with a hushed whisper and forced her eyes opened.

Kakarot was relieved to see her eyes returned to normal. Chichi was herself and it made his heart feel the emotion he had for her build in his chest. She was badly wounded, but at least he had her alive in his arms once again.

She smiled up at him and sat up as she groaned in pain, wrapping a bloodied hand around his neck to pull his bleeding lips down on her own. She kissed him lightly at first trying not to hurt him any farther. His lips felt so good to be on her. The blood from their fight mingled between their lips as Chichi carefully released him. Tears began to poor from her eyes as she rejoiced to have control over her own body again, and to have her mate there.

"What kind of a kiss was that?" Kakarot teased down at her.

Chichi laughed and let her tears fall untouched. She missed his teasing, his body, his lips, everything about him. And most of all, she missed his unconditional love for her.

Chichi pulled him down as hard as she could, taking over his lips with a powerful kiss, darting her tongue inside his mouth to taste her mate. He groaned into her mouth, knowing good and well that it was hurting him, but she didn't care. She needed him, needed to taste him and wake herself from the horrible dream she was having.

When she pulled away, Kakarot purred. His tail came around and wrapped around her wrist, giving her chills by just the slightest touch. She wished she could have done the same, but her tail was gone.

"I thought I told you to stay out of trouble while I was gone?" He asked her while bringing his injured arm up to pull away the dark hair that threatened to cover her face.

"You should have taken me with you." Chichi answered and brought her shaking hand up to hold his hand that was on her face.

"Next time, I will." Kakarot grazed his nose against her cheek and gave her a small kiss to her chilling skin. He would have to get her back to the ship before she lost any more blood. She may have been with it mentally, but her body was a complete wreck. Chichi looked like she had been through a grinder and spit back out. She desperately needed a healing tank, and fast.

His teal eyes darted from her bloody face and looked up into the sky to find a ship he had came on getting closer to their location. They both sighed with relief when seeing their King's emblem on the side of the large ship as it landed on the dusty ground. Kakarot covered her body with his own as the dust flew around them, holding her against his chest to protect his mate the best he could.

He picked her up into his arms and let out a cry of pain when his shoulder began to give out on him. The ship wasn't far away, and he needed to fight the pain to get her out of there. With a deep breath, Kakarot began to walk to the opening door, finding his father race out the back with worry on his scarred face.

"What the hell happened?" Bardock asked as he helped his son into the ship.

"I'll tell you later." Kakarot grunted and walked past the other Saiyan's to get Chichi on a small cot. He ignored everyone in the room of the ship and laid her down gently, cupping her face with his hand as he looked over the rest of her damaged body.

*Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you thought of it! Please!


	8. The End?

*Hi there! Thank you to everyone who took the time to review and adding this story to your favorites! :) There is a special A/N at the end of the story, so please stay tuned. lol

**WARNING: **This chapter contains material that is not suitable for children.

Give Me Back My Mate

Chapter 7: The End?

Kakarot had laid Chichi on a small cot and began looking her wounded body over. He grabbed some bandages his father had brought him and placed them over the larger open wounds to stop the bleeding. It pained him to see her wince when he would lift her arms or legs to wrap the bandages around her. After he had bandaged all the major areas, he took a wet washing cloth and rinsed all the blood he could find, cleaning her skin of the horrific mess of all the lives that splattered on her. When he came to her face, he was gentle so that he would not reopen the gash on her forehead where the gem use to be. He looked into her eyes and began to panic when she had not said a word or even flinch anymore. Her eyes seemed glazed over, and she looked dead.

"Chichi?" Kakarot called out her name when she didn't move. "Chichi!" He said a little louder and shook her shoulder lightly to wake her from the trance she was in.

Chichi's blinked her eyes and gasped for air. Something didn't seem right when she was tried to catch her breath. She writhed in pain and cried helplessly as her wounds began to burn. When Kakarot's hands cupped her face, Chichi relaxed and tried to calm her breathing.

"Kakarot..." She said as she exhaled. By the way Kakarot looked, she could tell that he was emotional about her appearance and their situation. She needed to be strong. Not for herself, but for him. "I'm fine." She struggled to say as another wave of pain washed over her entire body.

"We'll be home soon, but you need to stay awake. Just a little longer until I can get you into a healing tank."

"It's just a minor flesh wound." Chichi tried to be funny to relieve the stress in Kakarot's heart, but when she tried to laugh, it was her worst mistake. Her ribs felt like they were shattered in a million pieces, making it harder to breath and stay awake from the lack of oxygen she was getting in her lungs.

Kakarot sat back and growled. He was going to make sure Vegeta paid for letting his mate go out without him into space. He could already imagine the things he was going to do to him once this was all over.

"Don't leave me." Chichi whimpered and outstretched her hand to him. She needed to be in contact with his skin to keep her awake. If he left her alone, she knew she would fall asleep and may never wake back up.

"I'm here. I'm never leaving you." Kakarot came out of his angered state and leaned back over Chichi to comfort her broken body.

"Kakarot, I'm sorry. I should have-"

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who should have taken you with me." His voice shook as the guilt raced through his heart. If he had taken her with him, then he would have been certain for her safety. All that time he worried for her safety, and now look what happened. He had no idea that she wanted his approval that badly. "You've gotten stronger." Kakarot forced a smile on his lips, trying to lighten the situation until they returned home.

"Carrying your brat inside me seemed to help." Chichi sighed and relaxed when the pain seemed to die away for a moment. "I feel so ignorant. I could have killed..." She stopped talking as she rested her bruised hand over her hard stomach, feeling a little knot right above her belt line.

"You didn't know." He reassured her and joined her hand to feel the life growing inside her. He easily bent his head down and laid his ear lightly over the knot, then holding his breath to listen to the tiny heartbeat. How could he have not noticed before? The child inside her was full of life and had a high power level already. He should have been able to sense it!

"I could see his face when I was locked away inside my mind."

"His? You mean, you already know what the sex is?" Kakarot asked with a grin on his face.

"I don't know, I just have this feeling. And when I dreamed, I saw him standing beside you. He will have your eyes."

This news made Kakarot's heart beat with joy. Not only did he have his mate, but he would have a son.

"I seen many things while I was trapped inside my own body. Her memories...her life. Everything she had gone through had become my own. I can still see her trying to help those children." Chichi looked up at the ceiling of the ship and felt a tear fall from her eye. "All those children. Dead. And she was helpless to save them. The hatred she felt. I could feel that hate as she killed all those soldiers. I felt like I was killing them right along with her when I saw how they killed her so long ago."

Kakarot listened to every word. He could see that Chichi needed to say these things.

"I never knew what revenge felt like until she entered my body. She wanted, no. Demanded revenge as soon as her swords were handed over. Her heart was filled with rage, and I can tell you that when someone is out for revenge, they enjoy every second of it. The sorrow she had for all those children turned into complete bliss when she killed each one. And I couldn't do anything to stop her. But. I found the strength when I saw her hurt you." She finished and looked back at Kakarot. He was intently listening to everything she said, and he looked relieved when she had told him. Her heart felt lighter when she explained everything. The memories began to slowly slip away, and Princess's past was no longer a burden. But Chichi still felt her. Princess was inside her body and mind, making her a part of Chichi even though she was dead.

"Kakarot." Bardock said as he entered the room. "We'll be arriving on Planet Vegeta shortly."

Kakarot just nodded at his father and saw in the corner of his eye, two females sitting against the wall with their chins resting on their chest. They looked burned but they both were still full of energy.

"Who are they?" Kakarot asked to Chichi, getting her attention to look over at the two Saiyan's.

"Kallena and Sissta. They were with me when our ship went down."

The mentioning of their names made the two look in Chichi's direction. They both wore frowns as they stared at her torn figure on the cot. Kallena seemed more distraught then Sissta, making Chichi feel proud for them to see how Kakarot was tending to her needs.

As Kakarot observed the two rough looking females, their faces suddenly appeared in his mind. A memory that seemed not long ago. Chichi had once told him that she and Bulma was brought to the palace by two Saiyan Elite females. There wasn't many females that were Elites, so these must have been the two Chichi had spoke about.

Kakarot let out a growl towards them. He remembered that day of the mating ceremony very clearly.

_"Where's your scouter Kakarot?" Vegeta asked after a moment of silence._

_"Oh…Uh." Kakarot blushed when remembering the exact moment he had tore away his scouter. It wasn't working anyways when he had scanned the energy level of that black haired Saiyan female. Man, was she attractive. The sudden thought of her made his cheeks burn with embarrassment but quickly stood straight to prevent Vegeta noticing his weakness. "I must have dropped it when you were attacked." Kakarot answered and hoped Vegeta believed his lie._

_"Well, go get a new one. If the King see's you without it, he might refuse to let you choose a mate. You know the law." Kakarot just groaned at what Vegeta said and began to walk off into the palace to find another scouter._

_"Damn law. Fucking scouter. Pieces of junk." Kakarot muttered as he walked down the halls, leaving Vegeta alone in the training section of the palace. He had only gotten so far until a sudden voice came from around the corner. They seemed to have been arguing something about the ceremony. It was two female Elite Saiyan's and they didn't seem to happy for some reason. Kakarot knew it wasn't right to ease drop, but he was just going to listen in for a moment._

_"Kill the fucking bitch!" One whispered angrily over to the other. "That's why we took two of them remember?"_

_"I cant believe she bit me!" The other female said with a shocked voice._

_"Kill her and I'll take the blue haired one."_

_"Fine! I'll be glad to put the little whore out of her misery."_

_Kakarot heard a door open with a squeak and listened as the females gasp at something._

_"Where the hell did they go?"_

_"They were just here!"_

_"Shit! Shit! Shit! What do we do now?"_

_"You go that way and I'll search this way." One ordered and then the footsteps were replaced with silence. Kakarot came around the corner and found no one around. He shrugged it off and continued on his path to find another scouter. Whatever had happened, it didn't involve him or the Prince, so there was no need to show concern._

Didn't need to show concern? If he only knew then what he knew now. Everything made since! Those two had orders by the late King Vegeta to obtain two females. Bulma and Chichi. They were planning on keeping Bulma alive, but they were going to kill Chichi if they hadn't escaped! The anger flooded Kakarot's mind and into his body. Kallena and Sissta would pay dearly for what they did to his mate even before she actually became his.

A deep growl escaped his mouth, and he prepared to rip them in two. His muscles tensed and his fists clenched tightly together as he was about to make his move. They would not have the chance or right to explain themselves! But a fragile hand laid lightly on his sweaty arm, bringing him back from his brink of unstoppable rage. His eyes traveled down his arm and found Chichi looking up at him with a calm look in her eyes.

"Don't." She pleaded. "If it wasn't for them, I would not be with you today. They brought me to you Kakarot."

"If anyone deserved revenge, it would be you and Bulma."

"After what I've seen? I see it more as a blessing of fate. Revenge over something so small. Their not worth it."

"So you think that bitch who took over your body, made you kill innocent lives, almost destroying you, had more right to do what she did then you getting revenge for the two who abused you?" Kakarot asked as he tried to lower his anger he had for the two Saiyans staring at them. He knew they listened to every word he said, but he didn't care. If Chichi wouldn't let him kill them for what they had done to her and Bulma, then he would let them feel the emotion of defeat in breaking his mate.

"I may not agree with what she did to me and those innocent people, but she deserved more than being left to rot at the end of a rope." Chichi spoke sincerely and felt the need to close her eyes. She wanted to sleep more than anything right then.

"Chichi, stay awake." He firmly told her and cupped her cheek to rouse her. With a gentle swipe of his thumb, Kakarot stroked Chichi's bruised cheek until she opened her eyes again. He sensed she was starting to slip in and out of consciousness. "Hey, look at me." He calmly spoke, trying to keep back the quivering of his voice down so that he wouldn't worry her.

Chichi forced her eyes opened and looked at her mate who was trying desperately to smile. His face reminded her that she had to stay awake, but it was getting harder to do so now that she was safely under his watch. It gave her great comfort knowing her mate was looking out for her. She faintly smiled when he leaned down and grazed his swollen lips against the corner of her mouth, nuzzling her face with his nose to keep her alert. He just prayed the ship would be landing soon...

...

As soon as the ship made port into the loading station, Kakarot picked Chichi up and stormed out of the doorway towards the medical wing. Bardock had offered to carry her, but Kakarot felt the need to protect her wash over him and growled at his father as he walked away. He didn't mean to be rude, but Kakarot wanted to hold her the entire way. He would NOT leave her alone again.

When he rounded the corner, a Doctor stopped in his tracks and his jaw dropped when seeing Chichi and Kakarot's condition. He got a call that he would be expecting two injured Saiyan's, but he never imagined the amount of blood and wounds he would be facing.

"I want an extra mask put in one of the tanks." Kakarot grumbled as he push passed the Doctor to continue walking towards the room with the rejuvenation tanks.

"But sir, these tanks aren't made for two-"

"Put another damn oxygen mask inside one now."

"But..."

"NOW!"

"Yes sir!" The doctor cried with fear and scurried off into the healing tank room to prepare what Kakarot had ordered with a quick fix on one tank. "It's ready."

"Get out." He growled and held Chichi against his chest closer in a protective manner.

"But-"

"Get the fuck out or I will blast you out of here!"

The doctor ran for his life out the door, not saying another word as the crazed Saiyan roared after him.

Kakarot placed Chichi on her feet and with a quick finger, he hit the button on the wall to shut the sliding door, leaving fresh blood on the panel that dripped down the white wall.

"Kakarot, I'm cold." Chichi whined into his chest as she began to shiver from the blood loss.

"Hold on just a little longer, stay with me." He moaned into her hair as he picked her up again to take her over to the newly designed tank.

Kakarot sat her down inside the tank and hooked the oxygen mask up to her first, then hit the button to close the door and ducked in to get his own mask on before the water filled the tank. The water flowed in with a quick rush, surrounding them as Kakarot took Chichi in his arms once more. They floated in the water together as one. Chichi wrapped her legs around his waists and rested her head against his shoulder when the healing water started to heal her wounds.

Kakarot slipped from consciousness as he held her close. He ordered an extra mask to be put in the tank so that he would be with Chichi while she healed. He wanted to know that she was safely tucked in his arms. It took longer than normal for the healing process to be complete, but once it was done, the loud beep sounded in their ear as they awoke and feeling the water drain to their feet.

Kakarot tore away his mask and helped Chichi out of hers. As soon as he rid them of their masks, he attacked her lips. He felt fresh and completely whole now that his wounds were healed and his energy restored.

_(A/N: Music selected for this section, if you want to listen to the music that is, is by Groove Addicts: Interstellar. Enjoy!)_

Chichi returned the kiss with a force she hadn't used before with him. Her body felt stronger, and she was hungry for her Saiyan mate. His hands moved over her body, touching every inch of her body that he had missed so much.

With her legs still wrapped securely around his waist, Kakarot wrapped his arms around her back and carried her wiggling body outside to a near by examining table, sitting her bottom down on the cold steel before ripping the remaining shreds of clothing she had left from her heated body. Chichi moaned into his mouth when feeling her skin exposed to the cold air, shivering at the different temperatures she was feeling. His hot hands went back over her skin, cupping her large breasts in his trembling hands. His hard erection was straining at his tattered spandex shorts against her thigh, ready to be unleashed and dive into that endless pleasure between her legs.

Kakarot released her mouth and trailed his kisses down her cheek and throat until he found her marking on her slender neck. He kissed it lightly before nipping at it and sucking on it, getting a deep moan from her mouth as his fingertips pinched her little brown peek. Her back arched against his hand and begged with her moans to continue. He could already smell her arousing scent build with each touch, hitting his nose with intense heat as his mouth traveled to meet his fingertips on her nipple. When his tongue reached her harden peek on her breast, his hands slipped over her tight stomach and down between her curls, inching his finger inside her folds to slightly touch the already harden pearl. Her hips jerked and quivered as his tongue flicked over the sensitive skin and his fingers circling her hot depths.

She about came off the table when feeling his finger slide inside her, thrusting in another finger into the warm entrance he was dieing to be in. Her cries of pleasure filled his ear as he came back up to her mouth, lightly sucking on her bottom lip when his thumb continued to brush over her pearl. With his other hand, he slipped out of his shorts and felt his erection spring to life when hitting the cold air.

Chichi ran her hand down his hard chest as he continued to play with her, finding his hard desire fully ready to enter her. She stroked him carefully, taking his length in the palm of her hand to feel the velvet flesh throb against her skin. He groaned as she tightened her grip around him, enjoying the sensation of holding her mates intimate part of his body in her grasp.

Kakarot removed his fingers from her warm depths, and pulled her hand away to get as close as he could to her body. He edged into her slowly and holding back his growl as he fully slipped inside. Her walls tightened around him, fitting him like a perfect glove. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began to thrust her hips against him to begin.

Kakarot leaned back and began long hard thrusts into his mate, quickening his pace when she begged for more. His hips jerked and he pushed in at a fast rate, taking Chichi's lips with him as he leaned her back against the table to go in deeper.

Chichi cried out when he hit her in all the right spots. His pace was fast and rough, but she didn't care. It felt so good to be one with her mate again. With every thrust, it brought her closer to the goal, sending her mind into a blurred frenzy as his beast like mating sent her over the edge. His arms pulled her back up to his mouth as he watched her sore with her climax. Her mouth opened to let out her screams, his hard thrusts beating against her pearl to intensify her orgasm.

"Kakarot..." She cried out when another wave hit her. It was a endless experience as she came a second time. Hitting her harder than the first.

Kakarot let his groans escape his throat, growling them into her mouth when attacking her lips. He exploded with pure bliss, filling her up with his large orgasm. His pace quickened to a greater speed, hitting her hard with his hips with one final thrust. He collapsed on the table, catching himself before he fell to the ground.

Chichi trembled. She couldn't believe how Kakarot was so eager to mate with her here beside their room. He was always slow and gentle with their mating, but this time... it was rough, hard, quick, and very pleasurable.

When Kakarot got his mind back, he kissed Chichi on her shoulder, licking her skin as if she were made of breakable glass. He would never let her out of his sights again.

She was his mate, and forever shall she be until the end of eternity.

The End...Or is it?

*If I get enough reviews saying to continue then I will begin writing the next possible chapter. I have ideas, so just say yes or no to a continuation of this story. Should I end it here, or shall I give you more? Please let me know lovely readers! :D I wont know to keep going if no one tells me.


	9. The Beginning

*Hello dear readers! Gosh, it's been forever since I have last updated anything. Please forgive me for that. I have been suffering from horrible writers block! So I forced myself to write something, and this is what I have so far. I'm satisfied with what I have for part two of this story. There is a lot of action to come and I can't wait to start writing it. I have a draft of it, but putting it all together will be the fun part! :D

There are no warnings for this chapter besides just a little adult material, but nothing extreme.

Just bare with me as I completely get over this writers block.

A big THANK YOU to all those who commented on my last chapter and added this story to their favorites. It makes me happy to see those emails!

PART TWO

Give Me Back My Mate

Chapter 9: The Beginning

Blood. All she could see and smell was the thick red substance that poured out of the soldiers bodies. She could feel it splash up on her face as the swords ripped through the flesh and bone, sending each enemy to the blood covered ground. Her hands were stained, and the stench was hard to breath. She was trapped inside her own body. Unable to move her own limbs, speak her own words, or make decisions for herself.

_'I'm killing all these people!'_ Chichi cried inside her mind, helplessly watching her own hands disintegrate hundreds of innocent lives. '_No! Stop it please!'_

"Kakarot. So nice of you to join us." Her voice spoke aloud, but those were not her words.

_'Kakarot? He's here? He came for me!'_ Chichi happily thought and tried to look and see her mate. She could only get a glimpse of him and he didn't look happy to see her. _'He doesn't know that this isn't me! Oh Kakarot run! I don't want to see you get hurt!'_

"Chichi?" Kakarot called her name.

"She's gone. End of story." Princess answered for her, making the pain in Chichi's heart grow even more.

_'No! I'm here Kakarot! I'm here!'_

Chichi could feel Princess move her body away from Kakarot, turning her back on him. But he was so quick to stop her in her tracks that Chichi suddenly felt dizzy from Kakarots face suddenly appearing before her. Oh how she wanted to reach out and touch his worried face. Take away his pain that was written deeply in his eyes.

"What have you done with her?" Kakarot had roared down at her.

_'Oh Kakarot. I knew you felt me in here!'_

"I will not harm my mates body." Kakarot had dangerously threatened.

_'What? What's he talking about? She doesn't intend to fight him does she? Princess no! Please I beg you. Don't fight him!'_

Chichi felt herself drifting off into the darkness of her mind. She could feel her body being used to fight Kakarot and she couldn't find the strength to hold back. This...demon was controlling her every move and she was harming her mate. She just had to find a way to break this lock on her.

"Give me back my mate!" Kakarot had screamed. His voice echoing through her mind and sending a chill down her spine.

Just as that thought ran through her mind, she felt an enormous amount of pressure to her forehead. It woke her just long enough to see what was happening. Kakarot had hit the gem that was embedded inside her skin. The same gem that the Master used to place Princess in her body in the first place.

_'Yes! He found a way! I...I can almost feel him.' _Chichi had the sensation of her mate locking his arms around her, shoving her back against his hard chest and feeling his breath on her ear.

"Chichi! I know your in there."

_'Yes. I'm here! Kakarot. Please. Stop fighting and go. I don't want to loose you.'_

"If you can hear me, then remember this. You are my mate. Your the strongest female I know. You can fight this, even if you cant use your body. Fight with your mind." Kakarot had whispered those words so sweetly in her ear before placing a kiss on it.

Chichi felt relieved, and it gave her a new strength she didn't have mere minutes ago. She had to save him. Princess was strong and could very well kill her mate if she didn't do something.

Then she saw Princess use her own hands to place her sword into Kakarot's shoulder. The agony that raced through Chichi was worse than having her tail cut off, and having Princess enter her body.

_'Princess is going to kill him!'_ Chichi screamed inside her mind and willed her self to take control.

The sword was about to come down on her mate. Princess was about to take yet another life. A life Chichi loved dearly. Her arms listened and she thanked Kami. Chichi looked Kakarot in the eyes and in a second, he recognized her.

"Chichi..."

"Kakarot..." Her true voice speaking out to him. "Run."

"What are you doing-"

Chichi felt the Master walking up behind her and spun quickly before he could finish speaking and placed the sword deeply in his gut.

"Ending this." She struggled to say and ripped the other blade across his pale neck.

Princess was resurfacing. She could feel her trying to regain control of her mind again, but this time she was weaker.

"What have you done?" Princess raged at Chichi who desperately tried to stay in control.

"I wont let you kill Kakarot! This is my body! Get the fuck out!"

Chichi felt a spark ignite inside her mind. It was bright and painless, glowing with intense heat as she tried to reach for it. Princess was leaving her, yet something else was deeply embedded inside her soul. It was a power she had never felt. But it left as quickly as it came when the pain hit her body, sending her to the ground as the gem burst.

...

"Chichi?" A soft voice said from above her as she tried to wake herself from the real dream she was having. The past seemed to find it's way back into her memories, making her remember every detail of pain she experienced. "Chichi." The voice called her again, but it was filled with worry when she hadn't responded.

"Go away." Chichi groaned when feeling a warm arm wrap around her large pregnant stomach.

"Not until you let go of my tail."

Chichi opened her eyes and turned her head to find Kakarot looking down on her with pain on his face. In her hand she held his soft tail, squeezing it tightly.

"Oh!" Chichi gasped and released Kakarot's tail, watching as his face softened and listening to him let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry." She giggled as Kakarot bounced back down into the bed and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck to smell her aroma.

"You had me worried. I thought you would have broke it if I didn't wake you." He groaned into her neck and nipped her skin. "Were you having a bad dream?" Kakarot asked when Chichi wasn't responding to his playful actions.

"Yea." She admitted softly and felt Kakarot move his body to look her in the eyes.

"What was it?"

Chichi wanted to tell him. She wanted to throw herself into his arms and cry about how awful the dream was and how real it felt. The past was beginning to creep back into her mind and all she wanted was to forget so that she could get on with her life. She was going to be a mother for crying out loud!

"Nothing. I...already forgot what it was." She lied. Chichi didn't want Kakarot worrying about her more than he already was. And she certainly didn't want to bring back the mood he was in when they first returned back home. He was overly protective of her. Barely letting another male come around her, or even speak to her. But as time passed and things settled down, Kakarot relaxed and he was soon back to his normal, playful, Saiyan self.

Kakarot looked Chichi deeply in the eyes. His brow furrowed for a moment, but he said nothing. Instead he gave her a warm grin and kissed her lightly on the cheek before running his hand over Chichi's belly, feeling the infant inside his mate kick and squirm to move about. Soon their brat would be born into their world, and Kakarot seemed truly excited about the birth of their son. He always talked about the things they would get to do together. Things like training and sparring. The perfect thing for a father and son to bond.

"Someone is rather eager to come out." Chichi giggled as she placed her hand beside Kakarot's to feel their child move.

"Let's hope it's not today. I have a whole new batch of recruits to train."

"Speaking of training...when were you suppose to be at the training grounds?" Chichi asked with an arched brow as Kakarot just grinned even wider and nuzzled his lips at the corner of her mouth.

"About ten minutes ago." He answered truthfully and traced the bottom of her lip with his before moving his hand slowly back up over her large belly and onto a soft breast.

"Keep this up and you'll be more than ten minutes late." Chichi moaned between his kisses, suddenly aware what her mates intentions were.

"I wont be missing much." His hand released her breast and cupped her cheek to brush his thumb against her soft skin, and kissed her deeply. Chichi let his tongue enter as she sweetly caressed him with her own. He was being very gentle and caring, but showing all his love for her in just a simple kiss. Their hearts beat madly every time they connected during their mating, or even by just the slightest touch.

"**KAKAROT!**" A voice came from the communicator on the wall, with an instant picture of a very angered King glaring into the screen.

"You would think with him being the King he would have better things to do than come here." Kakarot grumbled as he sat up on the bed.

"I heard that you idiot! Now get out here! You were suppose to be at the training ground with ME ten minutes ago!"

"Oh come on Vegeta. My mate is expecting our first brat-"

"Just what we need!" Vegeta interrupted. "Another little Kakarot running around here!"

"Hey!" Kakarot balled his fists at his sides, ready to tear the screen off the wall.

"Why am I even having this conversation with you?" Vegeta mumbled as he ran his hand over his face in frustration.

"Well your the one-"

"Shut up Kakarot! Just get your ass down to the training grounds immediately!" Vegeta bellowed into the monitor and walked away in a huff with his red cape flowing behind him.

Chichi stood up and walked over to her mate and wrapped her arms around his thick muscular form, holding him as close as she could. She could feel his tense muscle relax as she laid her head against his back and exhaled before turning to embrace her in his arms.

"Don't let him get to you Kakarot." Chichi said softly, trying to calm her mate down.

"I'm not Chi. He's just upset that Bulma hasn't conceived a heir yet. Hey, by the way, have you gone to see Bulma lately?"

"Me, go see Bulma? Are you kidding? She's the one who comes to see me everyday when your gone to train."

Kakarot chuckled and kissed Chichi on the top of her head then releasing her to go and get suited up in his Saiyan uniform. She watched him as he pulled the stretchy armor on and hop around the room to get his boots on before shoving his hands into the fingerless gloves.

"I don't know when I'll be back, but try and behave, please."

"Don't worry. If Bulma shows up today, she'll make sure I stay put." Chichi looked up at her approaching mate and smiled brightly as he bent down and gave her a final kiss.

"Later." He called out to her as he exited the door.

Chichi held her stomach as she waddled through their living quarters to get dressed. She used this quiet time to do a light work out and take a relaxing bath before Bulma would make her more than cheerful appearance at their door. It was nice for her friend to come by and see her, keeping her company when Kakarot would be away training for the day. But she could see the look on Bulma's face become sorrowful with each passing visit. She wanted to conceive a child, but with the stress of being Queen, it was making it difficult for poor Bulma to fulfill that wish.

Chichi went to the gravity room and put it on the lowest setting and began the easiest moves she knew. With her large belly, it was hard getting around the gravity room, but with Kakarot's threat of breaking the machine if she over did it, made her hold back and do just enough to get a sweat going.

...

The wind blew across the barren waist lands of a destroyed planet. The same planet that contained the resting place of the ones who brought so much pain between two mates, that it had almost killed them. As the sun in the heavens shown down upon the world below, a heavily cloaked male stepped lightly on the cracked ground and ash of dead bodies. Half of his face was hidden under a black mask, fitted for his features that had been lost in a battle only he knew of. His clouded gray eye half shut from a gust of wind, blowing off his hood and causing part of his back length hair to fly free.

With a few more paces he stopped and knelt to one knee, watching how the wind blew the dirt away from a small broken gem. He took a knife from his pocket and placed it in the palm of his hand. The knife dug deeply into his flesh as he cut it, then balled his hand into a fist to collect the blood in the cracks of his hand. With a few whispers on the wind, he let his blood coat the entire gem and stood up to watch the out come of his doings.

The ground began to shake.

The sky suddenly went black.

The gem buried in the ground began to glow.

Everything was going according to his plan as the man in the black cloak with a bleeding hand stood silently and unfazed by the events unfolding before him. He stepped back and held out his cut hand, the once gushing wound in his flesh, was now just a mere scratch.

"Take form, and live." He whispered into the strong winds that began to blow the dirt and ash in a circle, slowly forming bones and skin into one being. The gem disappeared into the newly formed skin, shimmering brightly with life from the blood the man had poured out. "Awaken, and rise!"

The naked female on the ground jerked and gasped for air as he spoke his words. The wind stopped, the sky went back to it's original color, and the ground ceased it's shaking. All was quiet except for the gasping woman on the ground that struggled to stand.

"Arise, my child." The man whispered and placed his hand back down by his side. "Arise, Princess." He said with a toneless encouragement.

She stood before the man who had given her life, her long hair gathering around her face to shield her red eyes from the harsh sun light she had not seen in some time. She stood naked and panting, glaring at the man that was staring just as cold as she.

"Father." She hoarsely spoke as she tried to claim her breath, but her gaze never leaving his.

"I see after all these years, you have finally killed all inhabitants here. It only took you, what? Twenty some years to complete this mission? If I had known you would take this long, I would have sent your brothers."

"Those weak fools?" Princess spit. Her eyes were a dangerous crimson red that matched her face perfectly.

"Those weak fools would have had this world cleared out in a day. Unlike you-"

"If you thought they were better for this assignment, then why not send them?" Princess barked up at the man she called father.

"Well since it is all over and done with, we will not worry about the past. But I am curious to know how you were entrapped within the gem and died."

Princess's eyes widened, her breath caught in her lungs as she slowly started to remember the reason she was in this position in the first place.

"Chichi."

...

As Chichi was about to switch over to a different move, a intense pain went to her head. At first she thought it was a headache due to pregnancy, but when the pain increased to an unbearable feeling, she dropped to her knees and clenched her head.

_"Chichi."_ A voice whispered in her mind as she tried to take a few deep breaths.

That voice. It sounded so familiar...

...

Kakarot had reached the training grounds and forgot to bring the stupid scouter he was forced to wear when around his soldiers to teach them how to use it. He quickly turned and headed back to his living quarters, mumbling the whole way about the damned contraption he had to wear.

"Fucking piece of junk!" He grumbled as he finally reached his door and pressed in the code to get in but found he had placed in the wrong numbers. Kakarot balled his fists and tried to calm himself with a deep breath before he would make the decision of blasting down the door, then decided it wouldn't be such a great idea to startle Chichi in her condition. If he did blast down the door, a serious consequence would occur. Not only would she risk going into labor, but he himself would risk a flower pot over the head or at least a good tongue lashing from his irritable mate. So he chose the option of pressing in the code slowly and with his patience, he was rewarded with the squeak of the door opening.

"Chichi? It's just me. Forgot the scouter, again." He said into the quiet house.

When he heard no reply, Kakarot searched for his mate, feeling uneasy about the silence. His muscles tensed even tighter as he walked down the hallway towards the gravity room, only to find his mate on her knees and clenching her head. His heart almost stopped when seeing the pain on her face.

"Chichi!" He called out for her and ran to her side, taking her body into his arms and carrying her out to their bed. "What's wrong?" He asked when she only moaned in pain.

"My head." She whimpered out and rolled onto her side to curl up into a ball.

Kakarot placed his hand on her head and thought it to be another headache she had gotten in the past but it was different by the way she clutched her head. He felt a kick at his side and looked down to find her stomach flinching from the child moving and kicking fiercely. Something was wrong. The baby never moved this much before, and Chichi's headaches had not been this seriously strong.

Without another thought, Kakarot swooped Chichi back up into his arms and raced out the door.

"Kakarot...where are you taking me?" Chichi groaned into his chest as he practically flew down the hallways.

"The medical wing."

"What about the training?" She questioned as a different pain washed over her stomach.

"Your more important." He whispered down to her just as he arrived to the medical wing entrance. The Doctor looked up and saw who it was and froze.

'Not him again.' The Doctor said to himself.

"What seems to be the prob-"

"She's in pain, do something!" Kakarot said with a threatening tone.

"I can't do anything unless I know what type of pain she's in." The Doctor answered as he tried to get control of the situation and keep whatever pride he had left from the crazed Saiyan.

"Ya know, this works better when the Doctor and patient have a one on one conversation-" The Doctor began his speech but was cut off with Kakarot's sudden movement and was face to face with the worried brute male.

"Your about to have a one on one conversation with the God's if you don't shut the hell up and take care of my mate." Kakarot lowly growled down at the pale Doctor.

"Y-yes..." The Doctor gulped and wiped his brow from the sweat of fear running down his forehead.

Chichi let out a loud yelp and held her stomach, breaking Kakarot's gaze from the Doctor that looked like he could faint at any minute.

"Chichi?" Kakarot asked with concern and saw what she was holding.

"Ah, it looks like she is ready to give birth." The Doctor stated, hoping his cheerful words would help the situation.

"No shit!" Kakarot growled, making the Doctor jump from the stressed Saiyan.

"Come this way." The Doctor spoke calmly and made haste down the hallway to a room.

Kakarot held Chichi close and whispered calming words in her hair as he carried her. He was trying to stay calm for her sake, but when he was dealing with these Doctors that had needles and strange medical equipment he was bound to be a little stressed.

"Lay her down on the table. We will begin the delivery process." The Doctor said as he went over to a box that made Kakarot a little light headed. He could hear the needles in the damn box!

A team of female aides entered the room. They were tall, well built females who could kill you with a look. Kakarot started feeling even more light headed. Between Chichi being in pain, and the very thought of needles were beginning to get to him.

"You'll have to leave now." One of the females said as she neared him, trying to push him out of the room.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Kakarot yelled and reached out for Chichi.

"You will leave this room now, or-"

"Or what?" Kakarot spat out at the young female who was beginning to get between him and his mate. "You don't have the authority-" Kakarot stopped in his tracks when seeing the Doctor pull out a needle from that suspicious box. "Then again..." He slowly stepped back, glancing at Chichi one last time before exiting the room completely, and having the door slammed in his face.

He stood at the closed door for a moment and felt the light headed feeling fade. He felt like he was in a fog. Everything was happening so fast.

"What a fucking day!" Kakarot groaned and began to pace.

*Poor Kakarot. He's had a rough day from the start.

Well I hope you enjoyed what I have here so far. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 10 is in the making!

:D


	10. The New Arrival

I just want to give out a big Thank You to Goku and Chichi Loverr for being my beta reader for this chapter! Thanks so much!

And Thank You to everyone who has reviewed for the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one!

Warning: This chapter contains adult material.

Chapter 9: The New Arrival

Kakarot paced the hallways of the medical wing. He was trying to keep his mind off his screaming mate in the next room by counting the tiles on the floor but lost count around five hundred or so. It took everything he had to keep himself from bursting into that room. Chichi was screaming and groaning as she tried to deliver their son, and Kakarot was somewhere between worried and joyous.

He was going to be a father!

_"Will the brat even like me?"_Kakarot asked himself as he started to do push up right there in the middle of the hallway to avoid loosing his mind with worry over Chichi and the baby. The floor when up down, up down, as he picture his son and holding him the first time..._"Oh crap! What if I drop him?"_

Suddenly, Kakarot began to panic and froze in mid push up. His eyes were widened, his breath was held, and his heart was pounding against his rib cage, trying to flee from his body.

"Kakarot?" A deep voice from above him asked with concern as he stayed in his position.

"Father." Kakarot greeted from the floor, trying to reclaim himself from panic mode.

"I just received a call from a doctor saying there was a crazed, lunatic, male doing push ups in the medical wing hallway, and was informed to come and escort him out. But, as I can see, the crazed, lunatic, male is no other than my crazed, lunatic son." Bardock said without a touch of amusement in his voice.

"Well, it was the only thing that came to mind. Chichi is giving birth, and I'm not allowed in there." Kakarot explained as he got up from the floor.

"Most normal males would carry on with their business before waiting for their offspring to arrive. But then again, you are far from normal Kakarot." Bardock teased and gave his son a half grin. "So, what are you planning on naming the brat?"

"Hmm..." Kakarot pondered with a finger on his chin. "We hadn't really decided yet."

...

"Push."

"Fuck you, I am!" Chichi screamed angrily in mid push. She felt like she was being ripped in two. Hadn't the Doctor given her something for pain? With the added stress of Kakarot being away from her side, and idiots telling her to push a brat with a head the size of Kakarot's out of her, was just increasing the pain level.

Chichi inhaled deeply and bared down as hard as she could. She could feel the child start to emerge, giving her a new found hope to keep going.

"Just a little bit more Chichi!" One of the female aides said happily beside her. "Look! You can see the top of the head!"

"That's wonderful! Now get him out of me!" Chichi cried as she prepared for another push and wondered briefly if she would ever spring back to her normal self down there after this experience. "Oh Kami! I can't!" Chichi whimpered and fell back down on the table feeling exhausted and dizzy.

"Chichi! You have to keep pushing!" The Doctor said with a serious tone as he tried his best to pull the baby's large head out.

"I can't! Kakarot! I need Kakarot!" Chichi pleaded as she sat back up and grasped the back of her knees to try again. She longed to have her mate by her side. Just to see his face and have him hold her would give Chichi the rest of encouragement she needed. She was scared and alone. She sure as hell didn't know those females that stood around her privates and stared.

"He can't come in here!" The doctor explained, trying to get back on track of the delivery.

"No. I need him!" Chichi whispered and inhaled deeply to scream, "KAKAROT!"

...

"Kakarot! Where's Chichi?" A high pitched worried voice yelled into the medical wing, startling Bardock and his son.

"My Lady!" Bardock gasped and immediately lowered his head to show her respect as she hurried over to Kakarot.

"I went over to you living quarters to visit and she wasn't there! I've looked everywhere!" Bulma said as she tried to catch her breath. Kakarot could tell Bulma was worried for Chichi. The Queen's hair was starting to fall around her face from the mess she wore on top of her head, and her cheeks were flushed from running around the palace.

"She's-"

"Kakarot!" Vegeta barked from down the hallway as he stormed towards the small group. "Why the hell aren't you down at the training grounds?"

"I-"

"Can't you do anything right?" Vegeta angrily questioned, his vein on his forehead ready to burst at any minute.

"But-"

"I have better things to do than stand around and yell at idiots who can't even fucking fly and fight at the same time!"

"Uh-"

"So why the hell is their Commanding Officer just standing around and not down there training those useless idiots?"

"Well-"

"KAKAROT!" Chichi screamed from the other room. Kakarot spun and raced to the door. He knew that cry. Chichi was scared, and needed him!

"Where the hell are you going Kakarot?" Vegeta asked as he followed behind with Bulma on his heels.

...

Chichi had screamed her mates name as loud as she could. She knew he would come no matter what the doctor said.

He was there! At the door! Yes, Kakarot was coming to be with her through this terrifying yet happy moment of their lives.

"Chichi?" Kakarot worriedly called her name.

Chichi looked over at the door and froze. Not only did Kakarot come to her call, but also...

"Good God's! What the hell is that?" Vegeta asked with shock and disgust in his voice.

Chichi blinked at the group that had followed Kakarot.

"AHHHHH! Get the hell OUT!" Chichi screamed, causing the whole group to scatter back into the hallway. "Not you Kakarot! Get in here!"

"But you said get out!" Kakarot said with panic as he averted his eyes away from the strange looking black thing peeking out from between his mates legs.

"I'm having your baby, Baka! Now get over here!"

"What do you want me to do?" Kakarot asked when he neared her side. "Owe!" He yelped as Chichi grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly. "My hand!" He whined as the blood was beginning to be cut off from her death grip.

"Would you rather it be your tail?" Chichi glared up at him as she panted.

"Chichi. You need to push." The Doctor informed her.

"What the hell do you think I've been doing this whole tiiiiiime!" Chichi closed her eyes, squeezed Kakarot's hand even tighter, ignoring the fact that she heard a bone crack in his hand, and pushed with all her might.

Between the pain in his hand and the smell of Chichi's blood, Kakarot was starting to feel a little light headed again. Here he was, a big strong and powerful warrior, going weak in the knees during his mate's childbirth. He should have no problem with this...right? He'd seen countless of warriors be killed in front of him and it wouldn't faze him. But this...this was making him feel like a weakling.

Kakarot lost all feeling in his hand and had began to wonder if it would become permanently deformed due to Chichi's grip. He watched how she bared down, flaring her ki to get some strength built back up to just push.

_"What the hell is up with this brat? Is he coming out ass first?" _Kakarot thought and decided to take a peek.

"Uh...Is that normal?" Kakarot asked when his eyes glued to the horrific scene.

"Your. Not. Helping!" Chichi groaned between breaths. "Ahhh!"

"Oh! The heads out!" A happy female aide announced. "Now one more big push Chichi!"

Kakarot watched in amazement as Chichi put all her determination into one final push, and deliver their brat into the world.

"It's a male!" The Doctor said.

Time seemed to stop for them both as they watched the Doctor place the baby into Chichi's awaiting arms. Kakarot forgot about the pain in his hand and stared helplessly at his happy crying mate. It was a moment he would always remember.

Chichi looked down through her tear filled eyes, looking over her perfect, healthy, child as he squirmed in her arms and began to cry. If it was physically possible for her heart to melt, it would have in that precious gaze between mother and child. It was feeling she had never felt before. She had the strong feeling to protect this little life she held in her arms.

_"I promise I will protect you. Even if I have to lay my life down for yours." _Chichi secretly vowed to him.

...

"Kakarot? Don't you think it's time we picked out a name for our son?" Chichi asked as she rocked the baby in her arms and smiled brightly down at the cooing infant. She had to admit that she was feeling tired from the lack of sleep, but if it wasn't for the new technology, she would have still been in bed from the blood loss in delivery. There was a touch of soreness still below, and her muscles ached from the strain of pushing, but all in all, she was the happiest female on planet Vegeta.

"What about naming him after your father?" Kakarot suggested as he sat in a chair backwards and stared at his mate rocking his son.

"Ox?" Chichi asked and instantly got a cry out of the baby in her arms when hearing the name.

"He must not like that name." Kakarot sighed.

After a moment of silence, Chichi groaned in frustration. She couldn't believe they hadn't picked out a name for their son yet!

"Oh no!" Chichi cried.

"What's wrong?" Kakarot stood and went over to his crying mate.

"Our son will be nameless! We can't have our son grow up without a name!" She whaled, making the infant cry even louder in her arms.

"Here. Hand him over." Kakarot ordered and took his son in his arms... for the first time! "Oh shit..." He whispered lowly.

"Kakarot! Don't talk that way in front of our brat!" Chichi scolded him.

"Chichi... I've never held one of these before... what do I do?" Kakarot stiffened and started to panic.

"What?" Chichi arched a brow and looked her mate over, noticing his stance and wide eyes. "Oh yea, this is the first time holding _your_brat, isn't it?"

"Yep...So, what the hell do I do with him?"

"Just support his head with one hand, and his back with the other." She giggled as she watched him try and reposition the baby. "Why did you tell me to give him to you when it would be your first time?"

"Because...you were upset. I didn't want you dropping him." He said nervously.

"Kakarot. If that brat has a skull as thick as yours. I don't think dropping him will be the worst of our concerns. Now, bring him closer to your body and you'll be fine." She encouraged him.

"Hey, this isn't so bad." Kakarot said once his nerves wore off and started to bounce his arms a little to get the child to stop crying.

"He still doesn't have a name." Chichi mumbled as she brought her hand up to her chin to think. "What about after your father, Kakarot?"

"Bardock?" Kakarot said aloud and felt the baby reject that name with a cry. "Not that either huh? My father said, his father Gohan was a good one to pick names out. I don't remember him well, but Grandfather Gohan could look at someones nameless brat and pick a name out on the spot. Or give you a really good nick name. Yea, too bad Grandfather Gohan isn't around-"

"Kakarot."

"Yes Chi?"

"I think you just found a name for our son." Chichi said in amazement as she watched the child happily wave his arms around and laugh.

"What? Grandfather Gohan?"

"Gohan." Chichi cooed as she approached the laughing child and stroked the soft skin of his forehead with her thumb.

"Chichi?"

"Yes Kakarot?"

"I think we have a problem." He said with his breath held.

"What...Oh." Chichi scrunched her nose up and outstretched her arms to take Gohan from Kakarot to clean him up.

"Hey Chi?"

"Yea?"

"I'm glad our son has a name." He said soothingly down to her, causing tears to reform in her eyes and a smile to brighten her face.

"Me too." She agreed and found Kakarot leaning towards her, then planting a small but electrify kiss to her delicate lips.

They had been so wrapped up with Gohan the past few days that they hadn't noticed their own attention to one another. When Kakarot leaned away when Gohan's potency hit his nose again, he noticed Chichi breathing heavily from their brief but enjoyable kiss. She had a slight tint to her cheeks like she would always get when aroused.

"Kakarot?"

"Yea?"

"Lock the door."

"On it." He said and rushed to the door as Chichi began cleaning Gohan up and putting him in his bed.

When they had completed their own tasks, Chichi and Kakarot rammed their bodies together and both moaned loudly as their lips connected in a heated battle. Kakarot ran his large hands over her shoulders and cupped her cheeks, then plunged his tongue into her mouth that eagerly awaited him. Their bodies shook with passion as their kiss deepened and hands began to roam over each others heated skin.

It felt like they had been torn from apart for centuries by the way they acted with their touches. Chichi felt the heat build between her legs as Kakarot parted from her lips to kiss down to her neck. She gasped when he licked at her mark, sending pleasurable sensations through out her body. Kakarot grasped Chichi around the waist and pulled her against his heated skin, forcing her to lean into his harden desire under his clothing.

When feeling Chichi pressed up against his erection, Kakarot couldn't help but grind his hips against her. Her body was calling for him, no, begging to be mated. Her scent was screaming at him to touch her and make his mate moan with pleasure under him. And he wanted her just as much. His own body was pleading to be one with her again. It had been some time since they had last done something so intimate.

Chichi brought a leg up around Kakarot's waist and joined him with his thrusts against their heated, clothed bodies. Her hands went into his hair as his lips continued to nibble and suck on her neck, making her mind go into a foggy blur with lust. She needed him more than ever. Her arms and legs were trembling as he brought his lips back up to her own, causing her to go weak on the one leg she was standing on.

With Kakarot's quick reflexes, he caught his mate and pulled her up on him with both legs wrapped around his waist. He carried her without breaking their kiss to the bed and fell onto the mattress. Kakarot caught himself just as they bounced so he wouldn't crush his tiny mate under his full weight, and continued grinding his hips against her.

Lucky for Kakarot, Chichi was only wearing a robe and had easy access to her naked skin. Her pushed aside the annoying material that covered her large breasts and released her lips to travel down her chest.

"No Kakarot!" Chichi whimpered as she felt her mate lick just above her very tender nipple.

Thinking Chichi was in pain from laying on top of her, Kakarot looked up at her with worry.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked when he saw her brow furrowed.

"Not there. I'm to sore for that." She panted heavily.

"Oh..." Kakarot sighed and went back up to her mouth. He was a little sad when thinking that his own son got to see Chichi's breasts more than he did.

As Kakarot went back to kissing Chichi and trying to take his own clothes off, Gohan began to cry from his bed. They stopped and stared at each other and sighed heavily when the crying only worsened.

"He's ok." Kakarot said in a low tone and leaned in for another kiss.

"Kakarot!" Chichi spoke his name with a disappointed tone. "He might be hungry! And if you want him to grow up to be a strong warrior, then your just going to have to put you wants on stand by."

"It's not wants, it's needs." He groaned as he tried to keep Chichi from leaving.

"You _need _to let me up so I can tend to _your _brat." Chichi giggled when she felt him rub himself against her hot flesh between her legs. "I'm serious Kakarot!"

"So am I."

"Kakarot. Off." She ordered and was finally released from his grasp and humping hips she wished she could stay under. But her son was calling for her to be fed and his needs were more important than her own or Kakarot's, no matter how wonderful it felt to touch like that again.

...

"Gosh Chichi. I can't believe how much Gohan has grown in just one week!" Bulma happily said as she held Gohan in her arms and rocked him. "How much are you feeding the little guy?"

"I don't know." Chichi yawned. "I loose count in the middle of the night."

"You need to try and get some sleep. You look exhausted."

"I don't even know what sleep is anymore." Chichi groaned and leaned her head back against the soft chair she was sitting in. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders, looking as if she had barely managed to brush out the tangles. Dark circles were visible under her eyes, and her skin was beginning to look pale.

"Hey Chichi? I have an idea. Why don't you let me watch Gohan for awhile. I'll take him back to my quarters so you can have some quiet time to take a bath and sleep."

"I couldn't ask you to do that Bulma." Chichi sadly whimpered into her hand as the sudden rush of being tired hit her like a punch.

"You wouldn't be asking me."

"But your the Queen. You can't spend your time watching my brat all day."

"Your forgetting that we were friends way before I became Queen Chi. I miss having you around all the time. Besides, it will give me a little practice when I finally have one of my own one day."

Chichi looked at Bulma through tearing eyes. She would get to take an actual bath? A real bath? Not one of those 'hit the hot spots' kind of baths? And sleep in her own bed, without Gohan attached to the tit all night?

"Bulma. You can watch Gohan as long as you want."

"Great!" Bulma said with excitement and headed for the door where her male body guards waited in the hallway. "I'll bring him back when you get your self some sleep Chi!"

Chichi listened as the door slid shut. There was a strange sound around their living quarters. A sound she had not heard since... who knows when. The sound of silence.

Chichi sighed happily and forced herself to stand and walked towards the bathing room. But on her way, she stopped at the entrance to the gravity room and stared at the floor. She tried to remember all that happened the last moment she was using the machine but drew a blank. Something was bothering her about the whole thing.

_"Oh well. I'm too tired to think about it right now."_Chichi said to herself and continued her way to the bathing room where she would dip her tired, aching body into steaming hot water.

Once the bath was drawn, Chichi stepped in and completely emerged herself. It felt like heaven when her sore muscles began to relax, and the feeling of being clean made her truly content.

_"If this feels so good, I can't wait to try out sleeping."_Chichi giggled at herself and got out of the warm waters, being careful not to fall from being groggy and fatigued. She didn't waist much time with drying herself, and finally her eyes met the one precious thing she had been missing most of all. The bed! And it was going to be all to herself! No Kakarot. No Gohan. Just Chichi stretched out in the middle, hogging all the blankets, and snoring as loud as she wanted. No one was there to stop her from having a good nap.

Without a second thought, Chichi crawled in bed and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

...

_"Chichi..." _The sound of her voice sent a deadly chill racing down Chichi's spine. Was it a horrid memory trying to enter her peaceful dreams? _"Chichi."_The voice came again, but it was much clearer than before. Chichi could feel her body freeze, her muscles tense, and her breathing becoming heavier when sensing that familiar presence she had longed to forget.

Chichi struggled to wake up. She knew she was locked inside a dream, but the reason why she couldn't remove herself from the nightmare made her heart quiver with fear. She could see the fiery red eyes in the darkness, the green glow of her evil powers, and even Princess's scent of freshly spilled blood. It was if Princess was standing above her, looking down on Chichi's sleeping body. Why, or even how could Princess still be causing her this terrifying feeling when she was dead?

_"My, my Chichi. Your trembling!"_Princess laughed. It felt like she spoke right into Chichi's ear.

"Leave me alone!" Chichi cried out. It was the only thing she could think of to say to this monster building with intense power inside her soul.

_"Why Chichi! What a horrible thing to say to me!"_Princess mocked as if she was hurt by Chichi's words. _"After all we've been through, and this is the greeting I get?"_

"This is just a dream and your dead-"

_"Who said I was dead?"_

Chichi stopped all movement and laid stiff as a board. She couldn't find her breath when the realization washed over her that this was not just a dream her mind had created. This was in fact Princess's doing. She was really speaking to her in her dreams. But how she could be alive and have the power to communicate with her like this, were questions Chichi couldn't begin to answer.

"Your alive...How?" Chichi barely managed to speak.

_"That's none of your concern right now. All will be revealed once I arrive in your world...just before you die."_

"You wouldn't dare-"

_"Oh, believe me dear Chichi. I will find you. And I will fight you. Then... I will kill you. It's only fair that I give my enemy a warning before I descend upon them. You'll have time to say your goodbyes to the ones you care for. Because soon... They will all be dead."_

"NO!" Chichi screamed angrily into the darkness.

_"This can't be avoided. Annihilation will soon be amongst you, and I will be right there in the middle of it all."_Princess's laughter echoed in Chichi's mind.

Chichi soon felt the anger and rage building inside her. The very thought of Princess, or anyone killing her child or mate made her blood boil. If Princess was there in that moment, Chichi would have lashed out and poured all her bitter rage against that ruthless bitch. She would tear her head off!

_"Oh, so I see that you have finally given birth. Too bad you wont get to see him grow up. What a pity. And your power has dropped significantly since you gave birth. I was hoping for a challenge, but now I know that you will be nothing more but a broken stone under my foot in the end."_

"If you want to fight with me so badly, then let it be just between you and me-"

_"Ha! What's the fun in just killing you when I can kill an entire race? I am going to get everything I __can from this experience, even if it wont last but mere minutes." _Princess sighed with annoyance. _"I do hate talking. So here's what I'm going to do. I will give you one hundred days to prepare for my arrival. Tell the others if you have to, even though your destruction will come to pass. Until we meet again-"_

"Wait!" Chichi felt herself slipping from her dream, and her reality was beginning to return. So many unanswered questions! She just had to find out why Princess was doing this to her!

"Chichi? Chichi! Wake up!" Kakarot cried in her ear and was shaking her shoulder.

Chichi opened her eyes and gasped for air as her mind cleared. "You were dreaming. Calm down-"

"NO!" Chichi screamed and jumped up from the bed. "She's alive. She, she's coming! That fucking bitch is coming here!"

"Chichi! It's ok, you were having a bad dream." Kakarot tried to hold his shaking mate, but she jerked away and ran to her closet to grab her armor.

"We don't have time to waist. We have to protect Gohan. We, I... I have to be stronger!"

"You are strong Chi."

"No! Your not listening to me!" She said in a panic as she finished putting on all her gear. "We have to warn Vegeta. Tell him she's back and coming for us in one hundred days."

"Who?" Kakarot was starting to get worried. Chichi looked like she had actually lost her mind.

"Princess!"

"But she's dead. She can't hurt us anymore."

Chichi looked Kakarot dead in the eye and walked over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and took a calming breath so she could speak reasonably to him instead of running around like a crazed lunatic that needed to be locked away.

"Kakarot. She just spoke to me in my dreams. I don't know how it's possible for her to be alive, but I do know for certain that she is alive. I could feel her inside my head. I-I could smell the blood...I could see her as clear as day talking straight to me. Please. You have to believe me. She is the reason why I went into labor with Gohan, Kakarot. She's coming. And we have to protect our son, because I promised him that I would lay down my life if I have to, just to save his own. Believe me..." Chichi whispered her last words, waiting for Kakarot to come to a decision.


	11. Day 100

*Hello again, readers! Sorry it has taken me so long to get the next chapter out. It's almost been a month! Ahh! Shame on me for that! Well, here it is. Enjoy!

Give Me Back My Mate

Chapter 10: Day 100

"You believe me don't you Kakarot?" Chichi asked up at her mate when he hadn't responded so quickly. Her heart was aching in her chest. He believed her right? Didn't he see how troubled her soul was?

_"Please Kakarot. You have to believe me. Why would I lie about something such as this?"_

"Chichi, I..." He began to speak. His voice was soft and reassuring. "I'm your mate, and if you say that this will happen, then I believe you. I can see it in your heart that you speak the truth."

Chichi's knees slightly gave in and caused her trembling body to go limp into Kakarot's arms. From the panic of Princess entering her dreams, and the fear of her mate not believing her, it was making her head spin and body shake uncontrollably.

_"I have to be strong."_ Chichi said within her own mixed up and confused thoughts. With a deep breath, Chichi forced herself to stand strong and lean away from Kakarot. She looked up into his eyes and saw that he had a hint of worry, but held himself as if he feared nothing. Her anxiety slowly started to slip away when realizing that she had to be just as fearless as he.

"Come." Kakarot softly spoke as he held out his hand towards Chichi and gently took her hand in his.

...

Princess smirked with an evil gleam in her eye as she walked down a once elegant hallway that was plastered with dried blood from countless lost souls. Her long black hair was tightly pulled back into braid without a single strand hanging loose. As she walked, her black knee high boots clicked along the broken bones and stones under her tiny feet, and the train of her white cape drug through the freshly spilled blood, staining the edges with the red of the dead.

She ran her red gloved hands to straighten out the wrinkles in her clothes she had not worn in over twenty years. The red strapless top clung to her pale skin and her skirt came very close to exposing more than just her long slender legs. How wonderful it felt to be in her own body once more. As much as she was in a hurry to find Chichi and fight her, Princess was in dire need to get use to her body again. One hundred days would give her plenty of time to become reacquainted with everything she was planing on using with her fight with Chichi. And after she killed Chichi, she would use the rest of the Saiyan race as her toys to play with at her leisure. (A/N: Oh boy, isn't she in for a surprise!)

"My Princess?" A soft cool voice said from behind her, approaching slowly when she had not turned to greet the caller.

"What is it?" Princess asked with a poisonous attitude, and turned quickly to see who had just interrupted her thoughts of fighting once more. As her red eyes met the one who had so rudely bothered her, she almost froze. "You..." She barely managed to speak. "How?"

"Your father." The Master answered softly as he took a step closer to the woman he thought of everyday in the pits of hell. "He gave me life."

"I see." Princess said as she tried to keep a smile from forming on her now frowning lips. "Well. You will be most helpful when we seek out our old dear friends who caused our death."

"I will follow you."

Princess stood speechless, for once. Her heart, her own heart fluttered violently in her chest as she looked the young male over. He had grown into a fine looking sorcerer.

"That is good to know." Princess nodded.

"I came to tell you that your father wishes to speak with you. Would you wish for me to accompany you, My Princess?"

"You may." She answered as her smirk returned and began her journey to be in the presence of her dear father.

"Daughter."

"Greetings Father." Princess spoke as a sickness began to rise in the pit of her stomach. She watched as her father walked with haste towards her, wondering what the old man was up to until his hand struck quickly across her cheek. With every ounce of strength she had, Princess held back from raising a hand up to her cheek and holding the stinging skin her father had just struck.

"Fool!" He screamed down at shocked yet composed Princess.

"Whatever do you mean father?" She asked in a sweet tone, trying to control her rising rage from ripping the rest of his face off.

"You dare go behind my back and threaten an attire race without my permission! I should return you back to hell for doing such a forbidden act! Only I make the decision on who we go to war against!"

"I only do this, to get revenge on the ones who got in the way of completing my mission that _you_ had given-" Princess was silenced once more with another slap across her cheek, causing her to step back from the sudden impact. If she had been use to her body, she would have never flinched from such a pointless hit.

"Silence! I don't want to hear another word out of you. I should send you straight to the Saiyan planet just to get rid of you once and for all. And here I called you Daughter? No offspring of mine would do something so STUPID!"

Princess rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she let out a frustrated sigh. How many times had she heard this same damn speech as a child? So many, she had lost count.

"If I'm such a disobedient child, then why the hell did you bring me back to life? Since I'm a disgrace, I guess there will be no reason for me to stand and listen to this senseless speech, from an old man with the only power to bring people back from the dead." Princess dismissed herself from her father and turned to leave, but was suddenly forced to the ground. Her chest felt like it was being crushed as she tried to figure out what happened. Why had she not sensed that attack? Damn her body. She was not use to her old powers just yet.

"You may not listen to father, but you will listen to me, Sister."

Princess opened her eyes and looked up at the one who had pinned her down with ease. She smirked up at the male who looked on her with anger, and let a chuckle slip from her evil lips.

"Oh dear Brother. Why in the world would I listen to you? I think I would listen to father before I would give you the day or time to speak such cruel words to me. Go fuck yourself." She spat out, only getting another slap to the face.

"When are you going to wake up and realize that you have endangered us all from your ignorant threat? You better have something up your sleeve to get yourself out of this one little sister."

"Talk about being ignorant. If you were remotely intelligent, you would clearly see that I wear no sleeves." Princess laughed as her body was shoved deeper into the breaking stones under her back. "Now if you don't mind, I wish to leave so that we may prepare to take revenge on the ones who destroyed my mission!"

"You should have never went. The others and I should have gone, and we wouldn't be in this mess!" Her brother grumbled as he stood and swiped his black hair from his red eyes. He let out a aggravated groan and helped his laughing sister off the floor. "Why do you think this is so humorous sister? I have never once heard you, or seen you express emotions since you were born."

"When you have died and been reborn, then you tell me if it isn't right to have emotions." Princess said directly to her brother who looked as if he could kill her at any minute.

"Emotions are for the weak, and laughter is for the insane!"

"Enough!" Their father yelled with a hand raised in the air to silence their squabbling. "Princess. What you have done is unforgivable. But since you are of my flesh and blood, then I must understand why you did what you did. If it is war you want, then it will be a war I grant you. Perhaps you can redeem yourself if you show yourself victorious."

"Father!" The brother screamed with anger but was answered with a harsh energy blast in the face. He fell to his knees and grabbed his burned flesh as he screamed into his hands in pain.

"My judgment will NOT be discussed any further. We have one hundred days to prepare for this war. Inform all your brothers. You may go."

Princess just smirked down at her cringing brother that had been so arrogant just moments ago and now laying on the ground with moans of pain escaping his burnt lips.

"Oh and Princess?" Her father called out just as she neared the entry way.

She turned and glanced at the old man with half a face staring in her direction. Her eyes traveled down his outstretched arms and instantly glued her attention on the items he held.

"My...swords?" She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Take them and train well my daughter."

Princess turned quickly away, her back turned completely to her father and her swords still in his hands.

"I cannot take them to this battle father." Princess said as her fists tightly gripped together by her sides. Her sharp fingernails began to dig into the palms of her hands from the pressure she was applying to keep her from retrieving her weapons.

"But why? You have never fought with out them."

"I have my reasons." She whispered and raced out the door without her swords, leaving her father to wonder what exactly what those reasons were.

She did take her swords to every battle, but this time, Princess would step onto the battlefield with just her strength and skills. Chichi's mate didn't fight with weapons. His hands were his weapon of choice, and if the Saiyan's didn't need swords to enhance their fighting capability, then neither did she.

_"Be ready for me Chichi. I can't wait to see how far you go with your strength. Make it worth my disappointment with my father. Fight me, and die. Die so that I can make him proud...for once in my damned life."_

...

Kakarot and Chichi made their way to the young King and Queen's living quarters and stopped at the door to wait for entrance. The guards gave Kakarot a nod to show him respect and opened the door for them to go in. As they entered, their eyes locked on the destruction. What use to be a clean and elegant looking living chamber, was now transformed into a den of baby items.

"Oh thanks goodness!" An exhausted Bulma cried when she spotted Chichi and Kakarot.

"Bulma?" Chichi raised a brow and looked the young Queen over with questioning eyes. No longer did Bulma have hair of royalty, but the hair of a wild woman in the wilderness. Her make up was smeared, and her clothes stained with who knew what.

"Oh Chichi!" Bulma whimpered as she raced over to the couple staring at her. "I don't know how you do it! That brat has done nothing but scream since I got back! My arms hurt, my voice hurts, even my brain hurts."

"Where is Gohan?" Chichi asked with concern when seeing that Bulma didn't have her son.

"Shhhhh! He's sleeping." Bulma whispered with a finger over her lips.

"Is Vegeta here?"

"Oh I hope not. I'm sure if his scary face was around here, Gohan wouldn't be sleeping."

"Bulma. We need to speak with him immediately." Kakarot spoke up.

"I'm not sure where he is. You know Vegeta. He's usually off training somewhere or doing King stuff."

Just as the words slipped from her lips, the door slid open and entered a rather pissed off Vegeta. He stopped right inside and crossed his arms when seeing Kakarot and his mate in his living quarters, but his eyes traveled to the horrible looking female standing behind them.

"Woman? What the hell happened here?" Vegeta asked loudly, trying not to look concerned in front of the others.

"Shhhh!" Bulma pleaded, hoping Vegeta would take a hint with a finger over her lips.

"Why the hell should I be quiet? What the hell happened to your hair and clothing? And what the hell is that smell?"

_Cue baby Gohan screaming in background._

"Oh no." Bulma groaned and ran a hand through her tangled mess of hair.

Vegeta raised an eye brow and listened to the screaming child in the other room. His eye began to twitch from the loud crying. Then his vein on his forehead began to pulse as his irritation level began to rise. Was anyone going to shut that brat up?

"Vegeta. We need to discuss an important matter." Kakarot said over crying Gohan.

Vegeta looked at Kakarot as if he was crazy. Did he not hear his own brat crying? Did anyone hear this annoying sound or had he completely lost his mind from getting to many blows to the head?

"Kakarot. So help me God, if you don't shut that screaming brat up, I will cram my foot so far up your ass-"

"Vegeta!" Bulma glared at her mate. "Your the one that made him cry!"

"I'll go get him." Chichi spoke softly, trying to stay calm and not give into the erg to choke Vegeta with his own tail.

"What's this important matter Kakarot?" Vegeta asked as he walked past his soldier to get a better look at Bulma.

"A war is coming." Chichi bluntly said as she returned with Gohan in her arms. His little tail tightly wrapped around her arm, and his little eyes stared up at his mother as she spoke.

"What war?" Vegeta barked and put his full attention on Kakarot's mate.

_"Did I miss anything?"_ A sly voice said inside the groups heads.

"It's her!" Chichi winced as she grabbed the side of her head with her free arm.

Vegeta and Kakarot got into a stance and looked around the living quarters for any intruders. But when they had not seen anything, they soon realized that the voice was coming from the inside.

"Who the hell are you?" Vegeta growled and stood close by Bulma to protect her from whatever may happen.

_"I am the nightmare in your dreams, and the one who will slaughter you."_

"Oh, how threatening, coming from someone I can't even see." Vegeta smarted off.

_"You'll be eating those words when I come to destroy everything and everyone."_

"Bitch. You just picked a fight with the wrong Saiyan! I will kill you, if you ever step foot on my planet!"

_"Well, we will see in one hundred days now wont we?"_

"Princess! I've fought you before. Your only stepping back into the grave when you come here against the whole Saiyan army." Kakarot added, trying to persuade Princess to somehow change her mind.

_"Greetings Kakarot. I see your wounds have healed from our last battle. And as for you fighting me before? That may be true, but you must remember I was inside Chichi's body. I was limited to what I could do. Now that I have my old body and powers back, I am once again a powerful warrior. And I will ensure my victory this time!"_

"For someone who hates to talk, your sure good at it." Chichi mumbled under her breath.

_"Chichi. Don't be rude dear. It's not proper to speak such things in front of your growing child. Oh wait, let me rephrase that. It's not proper to speak such things in front of your soon to be dead child."_

"You bitch!" Chichi growled and held Gohan close to her chest in a protective manner. Kakarot stepped closer to Chichi and wrapped his tail around her waist. She could feel his muscles trembling for a fight.

_"A bitch I may be, but at least I wont be the one dead after this battle. Did I mention that I will be bringing company?"_

"Let them come. I'll kill them right after I'm finished with your corpse." Vegeta said with a smirk taking over his death glare.

Princess's laugh echoed amongst them as silence finally over took the evil chuckle. Chichi felt the rage building in her soul. She was ready to train. Ready to prepare for Princess and kill her once and for all. She had haunted Chichi for long enough. It was time to end this and go one with her life as a mother and mate.

"Kakarot. Come with me. The females can stay here with the brat. I will have more guards placed outside the entrance-"

"No. I'm coming to. I have training to do." Chichi interrupted. "I'm the one she's after. I have to get stronger."

"Chichi. You'll stay here with Gohan." Kakarot said with a dangerous tone down to her, his face was serious and his fists were clinched by his sides; ready to attack anything that got in his way.

"But-"

"That's an order." He growled at her. Kakarot wasn't trying to be mean with Chichi, but he was on high alert and ready to pound something into the ground. He was pissed and trying desperately not to fly off the hinges.

Chichi looked him in the eye and took a step back. He had a look in his eyes that she did not want to mess with. If she didn't have Gohan in her arms, she would have flown out a window just to go blow something up.

Kakarot noticed the look on Chichi's face and was truly sorry for having to be strict with her. He would swear to make it up to her later, but now, they had to prepare the others for this on coming war.

Bulma and Chichi watched as Vegeta and Kakarot left the chamber, leaving the females alone with a crying baby.

"Bulma. Please take Gohan for me." Chichi whispered, her voice cracking from raging emotions, taking her voice to speak.

Bulma took Gohan and followed Chichi down the hallway. Chichi remembered Vegeta having a gravity room, and if Kakarot wouldn't let her leave to go train then she would do it here. She had to use her time wisely if she was going to get strong enough to take on Princess.

"Chichi?" Bulma called her name when Chichi had not moved from the entry way of the gravity room.

"I made a promise to my son. And I intend to keep it."

...

Bulma paced the floor with Gohan asleep in her arms. She was worried about Chichi in the gravity room. She hadn't come out and had been in there for hours. The gravity room lighting was blood red and she couldn't see anything through the tiny glass window on the door.

As she paced in deep thought, she heard the door open to her living quarters and was relieved to see her mate and Kakarot come in. Their armor was beaten and cracked, and blood smears covered their gloved knuckles. From the looks of it, they had to have been sparring.

"Where's Chichi?" Kakarot asked after seeing that Bulma was the only one in the room.

"She's in the gravity room." Bulma answered freely. "She's been in there since you've been gone."

Kakarot spent no time waiting around. He flashed down the hallway to the gravity room, forced the door opened and about fell to the floor from the intense gravity pulling on his body.

"Chichi!" Kakarot called out to his mate when seeing her sitting with her legs crossed on the floor. He stood near her and watched as she just looked up him with tear filled eyes. Her body was drenched in sweat, and her lip was bleeding. "Come on Chichi. You need to rest."

"I have to get stronger." She bitterly spat out.

"I know. So do I. But let's do it together." He calmly spoke down to her and knelt by her side. "Let's go get some rest and start fresh tomorrow. Agreed?"

Chichi nodded and allowed him to help her up. She looked him in the eyes and tried to smile, but only managed in making her frown worsen.

"We wont let her win." Chichi forced out as the gravity began to pull her body back down to the floor.

"I promise she wont." Kakarot assured her as he picked his tired mate up into his arms to carry her out of the gravity room. She wrapped an arm around his neck and inhaled his deep musk. His scent was radiating male dominance and the slight smell of blood. Her eyes looked over his face, noticing the dried blood and scrapes on his cheek. When they entered the main living quarters, Chichi looked Vegeta over and put two and two together. Those baka's went out and had a sparring match!

Kakarot let Chichi down from his arms so that she could take their sleeping son from Bulma's tired arms. She gave the young Queen a thankful smile and followed Kakarot to the door.

"We will rise and meet at first light Kakarot." Vegeta said over his bloodied shoulder.

Kakarot responded with a nod and left with Chichi to their own living quarters, ready to soak in a hot bath and sleep the aches and pains of their fight away.

As the silence of the night rang in his ears, Kakarot closed his eyes and thought back on Vegeta and his so called 'sparring match.'

_Once Vegeta had reported the news to the other officers that they would prepare for war, he led Kakarot off to the private training grounds that only himself used for personal use. They stood arm lengths apart and snarled at one another with hate raging in their eyes. Vegeta huffed and placed a hand on his hip, waiting for Kakarot to say what was on his mind._

_"Well go ahead and spit it out Kakarot. You've been dieing to say something, so just come on out and say-"_

_**BLAM**_

_Kakarot stepped back from his viscous attack on the Saiyan King's face. He held his shaking fist up as he watched Vegeta recover on the ground._

_"That's one way to work out our differences." Vegeta grumbled and wiped the blood from his lip. "But don't think I'm going down without a fight."_

_"Bring it." Kakarot demanded as he powered up. A red aura surrounded the Saiyan warrior, sending a burst of wind to blow into Vegeta's face._

_"Gladly." Vegeta smirked and let out a grunt to power up, just as Kakarot did. _

_With a flash, Vegeta disappeared before Kakarot and reappeared behind the watchful warrior, attempting a blow to the back. He was blocked by Kakarot's strong arm, and then jerked down face first into the dirt. _

_Kakarot wanted to let out this anger he had built up towards Vegeta for such a long time. And now that he had this opportunity to beat some sense into the arrogant Saiyan King, he would surely enjoy every bit of it. He flipped away as Vegeta angrily yelled and flew up from the ground in a fit of rage, trying to avoid the flying fists and dangerous kicks at his face._

_Vegeta managed getting in a few blows, but Kakarot wasn't about to give up just yet. He pushed the pain away with a battle cry and powered up to a super Saiyan. His golden light surrounding him and disintegrating the stones under his feet. _

_"Powering up to a super Saiyan? Then you must truly think I'm to much to handled." Vegeta snickered and followed suit with a quick deep scream and golden light enveloping his hair. His teal eyes glared with amusement at his opponent, ready to test out his new ability with the one who was always there when he would reach a new level._

_"I will make you pay one way or another." Kakarot growled through clenched teeth. _

_"Pay for what? What did I do to piss you off-?" Vegeta was cut off by a hard punch to the gut, then a kick to force him back on the ground and roll to a stop in a tree._

_"Your the reason we are in this mess in the first place!" Kakarot barked out and flew towards Vegeta who acted as if his attack didn't cause any damage. _

_"Are you still going on about that?." Vegeta sarcastically asked and blocked a fist from crushing his face. With quick speed, the young King dropped to the ground on one arm and kicked Kakarot's feet out from under him, causing the warrior to fall. Before Kakarot could land on the ground, Vegeta came up with his elbow facing down and forced all his weight onto Kakarot's gut, both of them forming a small __crater in the training grounds._

_Vegeta rolled away and stood a decent distance from the gasping warrior. He used a great amount of force with that attack, knowing it would take Kakarot a moment to recover from such a blow. _

_"You've gotten soft Kakarot." Vegeta laughed and spit a mouth full of blood at his feet. _

_Kakarot groaned as he stood up on shaking legs. He glared through his teal eyes, ignoring the blood running down his brow and into his eye. _

_"My turn." Kakarot whispered and disappeared from Vegeta's sight._

_"Very funny Kakarot. I can sense your energy-"_

_**WOP**_

_Vegeta went flying threw the air, catching himself in mid air to avoid crashing into the palace walls. He searched the area for Kakarot but came up empty handed. A flash of white passed by his cheek, burning his skin slightly when realizing Kakarot had just thrown a energy blast at him. The attack made him distracted, giving his soldier the perfect opportune moment to strike from behind. Kakarot clubbed Vegeta between the shoulder blades with both his fists together, sending the young King falling to the ground._

_"Now who's the one that's gotten soft?" Kakarot mocked and flew with great speed to catch Vegeta from crashing full impact into the ground. The dust surrounded them as they continued their fight on foot, kicking and punching until their armor was torn and their face's bloodied._

_"I think...You've made...your point..." Vegeta panted as he bent over to catch his breath. "We've been at this for hours Kakarot."_

_"Getting tired are ya?" Kakarot asked, trying not to act exhausted._

_"Not...a..." Vegeta winced and almost fell to a knee. "Fuck."_

_Kakarot couldn't hold back a chuckle that rose from his chest. When the laugh escaped his lips, he fell over backwards and let it out. _

_"What's...so...fucking funny?" Vegeta groaned out, still attempting to recover from the harsh fight. "Did I knock something loose in that thick skull of yours?"_

_"I just can't get over how much you've changed." Kakarot said when his laugh subsided and continued to lay on his back to look up at the darkened sky._

_"What about me changing? What about you? You've turned into a complete weakling! Your slacking Kakarot!"_

_Vegeta watched how his words seemed to make his soldier grow silent. He knew in that moment that he had hit a nerve. What went on in that Saiyan's head, he would never know._

_"Ah fuck this. Let's go back. I don't want your brats stench become a permanent smell in my living quarters."_

"Kakarot?" Chichi whimpered in her sleep, causing him to roll over and hold his mate close to his chest. She was restless just as much as he. Their dreams were filled with nothing but fighting, making sleep come and go. He tightened his grip around her waist and inhaled her sweet sent, trying to fill his dreams with pleasant thoughts of his mate and son.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would begin his strenuous training. If he was to protect the ones he cared for deeply, then he would have to reach the next level. Even Vegeta knew that there was a level beyond the super Saiyan, and they would find a way to achieve that great power.

_"I suppose you'll be trying to get to the next level?" Vegeta had asked Kakarot as they began walking back from the training grounds._

_Kakarot stopped in mid step and looked the King over with wide eyes. Did he hear right? Did Vegeta also feel that there was another level?_

_"Don't act surprised Kakarot. You know just as well as I do that there is a whole other level after becoming a super Saiyan. And I'll be the one to prove that there is such a thing as an Ascended Saiyan."_

_"Ascended?" Kakarot asked in disbelief. _

_"Damn Kakarot. I really must have knocked something loose. Think idiot! You feel it. I feel it. There has to be a way to achieve the next level. This just may be our chance to become indestructible."_

"I'll kill her!" Chichi yelled in Kakarot's ear, waking him from his memories and sending his heart into his throat. He sat up and held his mates flailing arms down against the bed. She was whimpering and groaning just before she opened her tearing eyes.

Chichi stopped all movement and could only stare up into Kakarot's eyes. Gohan had begun to cry, but she couldn't bring herself from moving just yet. Their gaze was comforting, and it made her heartbeat slowly return to normal.

"It's going to be alright." Kakarot whispered down to her, giving her a peace of mind and a tiny kiss on her lips.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow, the count down began.

...

A/N:

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I would love to hear what you all think of it and if it's still going ok. Thank you for reading!


	12. The Countdown Begins

Hi everyone! I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas. Thank you to all who took the time to review and add to favorites! I also want to thank my beta reader, SnuffleBunny, for reading and editing this chapter for me!

Please enjoy this as much as I did writing it!

Give Me Back My Mate:

The Count Down Begins

_Day 99_

"Come on, Kakarot! Is that all you got?" Vegeta angrily yelled from his perch on a large boulder. The sun beamed on the short Saiyan King, the wind blowing his spiky hair around his face. He crossed his arms and waited for his opponent to remove himself from a cluster of broken stones.

Kakarot pulled himself out of the rocks and ripped the remaining pieces of his spandex top from his chest. He growled viciously at Vegeta, ready to take it to the next level. They had been sparring since first light, and Kakarot had promised Chichi he would take her out to train. He wanted to have enough energy to spar with her, but by the looks of things, he wouldn't have an ounce to spare when Vegeta was finished with him.

"Are you taking a nap down there?" Vegeta chuckled deeply with his usual smirk plastered on his face. He pushed into the air and floated above Kakarot with his hands extended in front of his chest. "Maybe this will wake you up!" Vegeta let out a loud groan and sent blast after blast toward the ground, to see if Kakarot would move. He shot his last blast and waited for the dust to dissipate. He smirked even more when he saw nothing but rubble where Kakarot once stood.

_"Where the hell did he go?"_ Vegeta asked himself, trying to detect Kakarot's energy. He arched his brow when he came empty handed. He then found himself flung towards the ground because of a sneak attack from behind. The hit caused him to see sparks, and the inability to stop him from crashing into the rubble he had just made. _"Damn that Kakarot!"_ Vegeta hissed and let out a roar to clear the rocks from around him. Oh, he was pissed!

"Sorry, Vegeta. I don't have all day to play with you."

"Kakarot. Do you know how horribly wrong that just sounded?" The King mumbled after spitting a mouth full of dust. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I promised Chichi that I would train with her the rest of the day-"

"You're going to pick a female over your superior?" Vegeta interrupted, his vein on his forehead was pulsing as his anger grew even further.

"That female happens to be my mate and the mother of my brat, and is being targeted. She has the right to be ready for this attack!"

"Fine! I'll train alone. I didn't need you anyways. You were only holding me back." Vegeta huffed and turned his back, keeping one eye on his soldier in case he decided to attack from behind.

Kakarot powered down and took off, giving Vegeta the finger before disappearing into the distance towards the palace. He was going to be late when he arrived. Knowing it would piss Chichi off because she had to wait, Kakarot began thinking. Chichi fought well when she was pissed. If he could get her agitated even more, then he would get a good fight out of her. He smirked evilly with the thoughts of what he would to do to make her mad.

...

Chichi paced the training grounds where Kakarot would be meeting her, feeling anxious yet angered that he was late. She felt a sudden presence behind her and a warm breath on her ear as a pair of warm arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a bare, sweaty chest. The scent hit her nose and instantly knew that it was no other than her mate. She smiled when feeling his lips graze the mark on her neck and inhaled the scent of her hair. A chill ran down her spine just from the light touch of his hands grazing the slightest skin exposed under her armor.

"What have I told you about leaving your backside open, woman?" he huskily asked in her ear.

Chichi's eyes widened and her muscles tensed at the one word she hated most.

"Kakarot!" Chichi flustered and flared her ki as a warning sign.

"Show me what you got," he whispered with amusement and kissed her ear lobe as his hand ran down her stomach and onto her clothed femininity.

Chichi growled and furrowed her brows as she struggled to get free from his hold.

"Are you angry?" Kakarot asked with a chuckle and tightened his grip around her waist.

"I'm going to show you angry!" Chichi spit out and rammed the back of her head into Kakarot's face with all she had.

He let go of her, giving her a chance to spin out of his arms and face him so he could see the rage her eyes. With a mighty push off with her feet, Chichi raced towards Kakarot and threw a punch. He seemed distracted with the pain in his face, but quickly dodged her attack and tripped her.

Chichi felt herself falling and corrected her movement with a back flip, landing on her feet with grace.

"If that's all you got, then I should go," Kakarot huffed, trying to act like a tough guy. He wasn't being serious. He was trying to piss off Chichi and get her in a fighting spirit to test her skills and it seemed like he was doing a good job. Her cheeks were crimson red, her eyes sparkling with furry, and she was even growling at him with her fist clenched tightly by her sides. He was certain that he found the switch to get her in the mood to fight.

"Kakarot! I'm gonna kick your ass so hard that you'll need to turn Super Saiyan just to walk home!" Chichi angrily blurted and let out a terrifying scream. Power began to course through her veins. She felt something click inside her mind, making her body go into a frenzy to fight. She suddenly had the sensation to break bones, smell blood, and cause panic in the one she was about to fight. It was if her right mind blurred, leaving her with a yearning to...kill something.

"Chichi?" Kakarot asked when watching her fight for some kind of control. Maybe he went too far. "Hey, I was just kidding. Calm down-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Chichi bitterly spoke and looked him in the eyes. A red aura surrounded her as her power level sky rocketed. "I'm too pissed off to care if you were joking or not! I will not let Princess win! I have to get stronger. So Kakarot, I suggest you power up before I make you regret fighting a female." She smirked through the blinding anger, ready to make her move.

"That's more like it...Oh shit!" he yelped as Chichi vanished and blurred in and out of focus, making it difficult for him to pin point her location. She darted in different directions quickly. She stopped beside him for a brief moment and kneed him in the gut, sending him flying into a wall. The rocks of the building crumpled around him. She patiently waited for him to emerge.

Kakarot was a tad dazed. Chichi owned him with one hit and was surprised she was at this level of fighting. He always expected her to be weaker than this, but she proved him wrong. If she was going all out, he might as well do the same. With a loud battle cry, Kakarot removed the rocks from around him with a small blast and stepped out of the rubble. His hair spiked in a quick twist, turning from coal black to golden yellow. Everything around his body seemed to glow as his super Sayain powers radiated from of him.

"Good job, Chichi," he praised, watching her smile widen from his good words. "But, don't let it go to your head."

"Too late," she giggled and pranced around happily. "You have to admit that I kicked your ass just then."

"Practice run," Kakarot corrected her, trying to show some pride after being kicked into a wall by her and having to turn into a super Saiyan to keep up with her. She always been fast, but her disadvantage was she left to many vital areas open to attack. If she did not fix her defense, she would not last against Princess in battle. Even though he secretly vowed that he wouldn't let her fight any battle alone, he needed her to be prepared for anything.

"I must be good if you have to become a super Saiyan to fight me," Chichi teased, getting into a fighting stance.

"You think that was fast? Wait until you see what I can do," Kakarot said in a deep husky voice, sending a chill over Chichi's body. She had to admit that this was making her excited in other areas. "Stay focused," he whispered into her ear. Chichi blinked, unsure how he was able to move so fast. One second he was standing in front of her and then dangerously close the next. "I could have killed you if I were the enemy."

Chichi tried to attack but her arm was caught. She swallowed hard, and felt a beed of sweat running down the side of her face. Her heart was beating against her rib cage as she felt the over powering energy Kakarot was putting off.

_"Shit!"_ Chichi screamed inside her mind, trying to find a way out of the mess she was in. He was too fast for her. _"No! Stay focused!" _She mentally told herself and ripped her hand away from Kakarot's light grip. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, remembering her previous training with him. He told her to feel for him with her mind. Feel his energy, feel his movements, and always look for an opening.

When Chichi found Kakarot's energy, she opened her eyes and found him blurring in and out of sight around her. _"Found you!" _Chichi flipped back and released a small blast at the blurred vision of the real Kakarot. He easily blocked it with his hand. She grinned when she hit him even though he had knocked it away like a bug.

Kakarot was impressed. It was a small energy blast, but it still stung his skin. She was progressing quicker than he imagined. He looked her over and noticed that she was secretly rejoicing her hit, making it easy for him to attack. She had to stay focused, and he had to find a way to make her remember that at all times.

Chichi's smile disappeared just as Kakarot did. She sensed for his energy and felt him standing beside her. With a fist ready, Chichi swung and expected contact with his skin, only to find herself flung through the air. Her body rolled several feet across the ground as she continued to seek Kakarot. He appeared above her, preparing to strike again. Chichi forced her rolling body to stop, willing her muscles to listen and move away from him. Her fingertips dug into the ground as she desperately tried to get up.

_"Move!" _Chichi yelled at herself and corrected her path, darting into the sky to send an energy blast. It seemed to distract Kakarot for a moment, giving her the opportunity to surprise attack. With a wide smirk on her lips, Chichi attempted to kick the middle of his back. Her body suddenly crashed against the ground. It happened so fast she didn't have a chance to blink. _"What the hell...just happened?"_ she questioned silently, wondering how fast he truly was. She didn't even see him move. Was she that weak?

"Chichi!" Kakarot cried from the air as he swooped down and scooped her into his arms. He looked her over and was upset that he used that much force with her. When she surprised him, he did the only thing he knew to do. When he felt her foot touch his back, he swung around and grabbed her arm, flinging her to the ground. He knew he had used too much strength when he heard her arm snap.

_"Shit!" _Kakarot cursed at himself, trying to get Chichi to say something; anything to let him know she was ok! How could he be so careless?

Chichi looked at Kakarot, still in shock from the attack. She didn't understand why he looked so worried until she felt it. A sharp pain ran down her arm when she tried to move it. Oh God did it hurt! She whimpered when the pain didn't go away, but held in a cry she was dieing to let out.

"Chichi, I'm so sorry!" Kakarot sincerely cried. "I'm taking you to the medical wing-"

"No!" Chichi groaned and used her good arm to push Kakarot away and forced herself to stand.

"But Chichi, your arm is broken. You need to get in a tank-"

"This fight isn't over until I say it's over!" Chichi barked out and got into a stance as her broken arm limply hung by her side.

"But-"

"If my arm was broken in a real battle, would the enemy stop to let me tend to my wounds?" she asked with bitterness.

Kakarot stared at her, giving up on taking her to the medical wing. She had the look of pure determination, and her broken arm wasn't going to stop her. She wanted to take it to the next level and he could clearly see it in her eyes.

"Ok, Chichi. One more attack, then that's it for today," Kakarot stated and rose into the sky. He built up a little energy in his hands, forming a large glowing blast in the palm of his hands. With a forceful yell, he released the blast, sending it straight for Chichi, hoping she had enough strength to block it.

Chichi powered up. With her good arm, she blocked the blast. She held it steady as Kakarot continued to push it down on her. She gritted her teeth when the pain raked through her arm. In her final attempt to show Kakarot that she wasn't a weak, third class female, she inhaled and screamed to push the blast back up. _"I have to __become__ stronger! I have to protect Gohan, Kakarot, Bulma...Everyone! I can't let her come and destroy everything I hold dear to my heart."_

_"Oh, believe me dear Chichi. I will find you. And I will fight you. Then... I will kill you. It's only fair that I give my enemy a warning before I descend upon them. You'll have time to say your goodbyes to the ones you care for. Because soon... They will all be dead."_ Chichi listened to the voice replay in her mind as she struggled with the increasing wave in the palm of her hand. Those words struck a spark inside her soul, giving her a new found strength.

"You will find me..." Chichi growled lowly so Kakarot could not hear. She took a step forward with the blast still in her hand. "And you will fight me..." she said with another step forward, causing the stone under her feet to break and crack from the huge amount of energy radiating around her. "Then it will be I, who kills you, Princess. This I swear!" With one last step, Chichi pushed the energy blast away from her, sending it flying back into the sky, nearly missing Kakarot.

Her entire body shut down, sending her to the ground in a blackened state. She closed her eyes, knowing her body was too0 exhausted to stay awake. Kakarot was there and she knew he would take care of her.

...

_Day 98_

Chichi began to stir. She tried to move her body only to find that it was weightless and wet. She felt air rushing into her lungs and a cooling sensation all over her skin. When she tried to think back, everything seemed to be a white blank. Her memory of her and Kakarot's fight was only a fuzzy blur in the back of her mind.

Chichi opened her eyes and panicked after seeing she was floating inside a rejuvenation tank. She looked around hoping to see someone familiar. Her hand came up to the mask, preparing to remove it and get out, until a little face appeared in the window of the tank. Chichi blinked, instantly smiled when seeing Gohan peer into the tank with his father holding him up.

Kakarot came into view, making Chichi's heart leap for joy.

Her little family. Chichi couldn't have been more proud than she felt then. Their smiling faces looking back at her made the best emotion wash over her. If she was crying, she wouldn't have known from floating in the healing water, but she could feel it in her chest. Her heart was warm, and it was beating just for them.

...

_Day 97_

"Ahh! Chichi! Slow down!"

"Come on Bulma! Fight me!" Chichi evilly provoked the Queen, giggling when Bulma avoided every punch, kick, and blast.

"Really Chichi! You're going to fast!" Bulma cried and ducked as a yellow energy blast flew over her head.

"Maybe you're just going to slow!" Chichi laughed and attacked Bulma with countless punches.

Chichi enjoyed the feeling of her body. It felt light and defiantly faster than before.

"Stop! Chichi!" Bulma flew into the air, trying her best to avoid Chichi's fists. When her flight into the air didn't work, she did the next best thing. "Chichi, look! Gohan fell over!"

"WHAT?" Chichi screamed and turned around to look at her perfectly sitting child, playing happily with a leaf. "Bulma! Don't scare me like that!"

"Then leave me the hell alone! I'm not your sparring partner!" Bulma ranted as she landed back on the ground to straighten her royal dress and armor.

"But Kakarot has been sparring with Vegeta all day! It wouldn't hurt you to get in a fight every once and awhile," Chichi whined.

"Hello! Did you forget who I'm mated to?"

Chichi giggled and sat on the ground. She picked Gohan up and sat him in her lap, listening to him make his child noises as he wrapped his fluffy tail around her wrist.

"What's wrong with Gohan's tail?" Bulma asked when examining the furry appendage.

"He is getting in his adult fur," Chichi answered and cuddled her child close to her chest.

"Already? Gosh, he's going to be strong when he gets big."

Chichi sat silently and stared into the distance, repeating Bulma's words over in her head. "He's going to be" and "when he gets big" continued to replay over and over.

_"He IS going to be strong, and he IS going to grow into a fine male__,__"_she said mentally, picturing her son standing as an Elite guard in the royal halls of the palace. _"It's the reason I have to become stronger. So he can have a chance to grow and do great things."_

...

_Day 96_

Bardock sat quietly on the thick grass, meditating peacefully as the sun was beginning to rise over the horizon. He inhaled deeply, slowly opening his eyes to the beautiful sun that awaited him in the distance. It was truly going to be a sunrise worth waiting for. He always watched the sunrise to begin his day, but this morning was meaningful. As he thought of a particular memory, he lost himself in the serene peace around him. The same feeling he had when around his mate. Even though she was gone, he could feel her with him. This sunrise that was beyond expressing; it brought her memory to life.

Now everything seemed chaotic and completely obscure. Everyone was beyond stressful and agitated. He had not seen, nor heard from his son since the moment he explained that there was soon to be an oncoming war once more. If life was only simple to just enjoy it, like the sun rising. He had seen many battles, killed many souls, sacrificed moments with his son and mate, just to please his King. But now, his heart was beginning to feel differently about war and fighting. He was still a Saiyan, and his blood still cried out for a good fight once in a while. The new generation of Saiyans, born from the males and females he served with as young warriors, seemed to crave battle and new strengths to overcome anyone weaker than them. Arrogance and pride was a strong emotion for these young Saiyans to contain in their battle craving hearts.

As Bardock's eye fixated on the glowing red sun and was completely lost to the presence of memories washing over him, he heard a soft touch of feet behind him. He sighed heavily and turned his head to the side to see who the intruder was that disturbed his morning meditation.

"Bardock," a female voice greeted him. To his surprise, it was Chichi standing behind him, looking as if she was distraught. He smirked slightly at her and returned his attention to the sun that had completely rose above the horizon.

"What has Kakarot done now?" Bardock asked, listening to her light feet come closer and stopping at his side.

"Well, for starters. He's spending all his time training with Vegeta," She freely spoke and took a seat next to the chuckling Saiyan.

"They have always been bonded to the hip since they were old enough to fight. Those two were constantly fighting. When King Vegeta was the Prince, he would summon Kakarot to the training grounds and they would spar nonstop for days at a time."

"Kakarot has been gone for two days. After I was healed, he flew off somewhere with that selfish Vegeta!" Chichi huffed and crossed her arms, becoming angered by the thought.

Bardock looked over the young female in the corner of his eye, observing the pink tint to her cheeks, and the way the red sun reflected on her pale skin. She was wearing her training armor. He became curious as to why she wanted to speak with him this early in the morning, wearing her training gear.

"What is your reason for being here?" Bardock asked after they sat in silence for a while. A light breeze blew as she turned her face to him and gave a hopeful smile. "Oh no, no, no," Bardock began, already knowing what she was going to ask him.

"But, Bardock! There's no one else who can spar with me," Chichi whined and blinked her pleading eyes at him.

"No," He groaned and stood to his feet, hoping she would drop the subject.

"I need someone to train with!" she said as her voice rose with desperation.

"I don't have time," Bardock gulped and tried to look away from the pitiful look in her eyes.

"You seem to have plenty of time right now," Chichi spoke lowly, arching her brow as she caught him in a lie.

He stood silently and furrowed his brows in defeat. With a sigh, he turned his back on her and crossed his arms to look at the spot the sun had risen. She wanted him to train her? Why on planet Vegeta would his son's mate come to him to be her sparring partner? What could he offer her? He couldn't turn into a super Saiyan like Kakarot. Damn his son for putting him in this position.

"Fine!" Bardock caved, getting a high pitched squeal from Chichi. "But you must know that I will NOT go easy on you like Kakarot. If you think a broken arm is the worst of your problems, then think again," he gruffly explained, hoping his words might scare her away and change her mind.

Chichi was quiet after he spoke. He was curious to see what her decision would be considering the harsh treatment she would receive. If she was going to train with him, then it would be the way he was trained many, many years ago as a young soldier. There was no time to rest, or time to tend to your wounds. It was a do or die situation for him when he went through his training. He thought back on it. It was the best thing he had done. The training he had made him into the warrior he was today.

"I'll understand if you decide to back out now," He added when she had not made a move. Bardock turned and looked over the young female, wondering if he had upset her, or if she had run away. By the way she was being quiet, he would be surprised if she still stood behind him. When he'd seen that she had not backed down, he looked into her black eyes that were starring emotionless at the ground. He could tell that she was in deep thought, possibly out weighing her options.

"Bardock?" Chichi finally spoke. "Will you promise to train me, without killing me in the process?"

Bardock saw the smirk appear on Chichi's lips and chuckled deeply at her humor. So, she accepted. He seemed more interested in how she would progress over the short amount of time they had. He would train her, and he would train her till she and himself sweated blood.

"You may regret asking for my help," Bardock added as his laugh subsided and adjusted his fingerless gloves around his wrists.

"When can we start?" As soon as the words left Chichi's lips, she felt a stinging pain in her cheek and saw a glimpse of green armor that Bardock was wearing flash by. As she put two and two together, Chichi found herself tumbling to a rolling stop yards away from where she previously stood. She blinked a couple of times and spit out a mouth full of blood, looking to see if Bardock had done what she thought he did. He flashed before her and looked down on her dirty body, still fixing his gloves around his wrist.

"We start now," he said deeply and placed his hands on his hips as he continued to stare down at her. "If you have anything to say, now is the time to express your concerns."

Chichi began to laugh, surprising Bardock even further. He had expected her to cry and run from that hit, but she laughed like a mad woman! He watched as she got to her hands and knees, noticing that he already drawn blood on her. If Kakarot was here, Bardock would have his ass beat for doing such a thing. His son was to protective over of her, leaving him to believe that Chichi was stronger than they had all thought. If she could pick herself off the ground after a hit like that and act like it was nothing, then this female was going to be a handful to break.

"My concerns?" Chichi asked evilly, rising to her feet, wiping her mouth. "Then shut the hell up and keep it coming." She smirked and got into a fighting stance, ready to get to business.

"Alright," Bardock grinned, excited to see what she was truly made of.

...

_Somewhere else on planet Vegeta_

Far off in the barren and rocky landscape of the planet, thunderous collisions and explosions sounded in the distance as the shadows of two figures passed along the sandy ground. The mountains shook from the enormous amount of power radiating from the two glowing Saiyans. Kakarot and Vegeta bashed into one another repeatedly with their heads, fists, knees and feet. Their bodies were covered in blood more than clothing, and the training gear that they had once worn, was now scattered about the barren lands. They were so engulfed in their fight that they had not realized the time of day, nor how many days they had been at this rigorous training of theirs.

Kakarot felt his body had weakened due to the lack of food. He was starting to come around to reality when Vegeta knocked him out of the sky and into a pile of jagged rocks.

_"How long have we been at this?"_ Kakarot had asked himself when he landed back first, crushing every stone beneath his heavy weight. Every muscle was swollen and drenched in blood and sweat. A lot of his bones were broken and a few fingers out of place.

"What's the matter Kakarot? Ready to give up already?" Vegeta huffed out from the air and landed close by the destruction.

"Actually Vegeta, I think it...would be best...if we took a break," Kakarot groaned between breaths as he forced himself out of the rubble.

"Pussy," Vegeta grumbled and crossed his swollen muscular arms. "It's just been two days."

Kakarot pushed off the ground, returning to the air to head home with or without Vegeta. They had trained enough for now. It was time to rest their broken bodies, put nourishment back into their system, and catch up on some needed sleep before they went at it again.

_"Chichi is so going to be pissed at me!"_ he tiredly whined to himself, hoping she would be more joyous to see him, than angry. In the back of his mind, he already knew that she would be upset about him taking off and not spending time with her to prepare for Princess. Kakarot felt that he could save Chichi the fight if he could obtain the next level. It was so close that he could almost touch it. It was a power he could practically feel coursing through his body, yet unable to grasp it without a few more days of harsh training. He would push his body to the limit in order to save her, his friends, his people, and even his planet.

Now if he could only survive Chichi's wrath!


	13. Bruises

*Hi all! It's been awhile! So, I told myself the other day that I desperately needed to keep writing on the story. Apparently my little talk with myself worked. Here I am. With another chapter. Hooray for me!

After a day of forcing my brain to work, I came up with this. Just a heads up, this has not been edited by my beta, so I'm really sorry for the mistakes. I did read it over and over again if that counts? lol.

**Warning: **This chapter does contains some adult material.

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! :D

Hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think of it.

Give Me Back My Mate

Chapter 12

Searing pain. That was all Chichi could feel at the moment. Her head was spinning after a hard punch to the jaw, sending her crashing to the ground and collapsing in the hard pact dirt. Her lips parted so that she could pant and spit out blood from biting her tongue. Bardock was being a hard ass as usual with his strict training. Yet, that was what she signed up for wasn't it?

_Fuck._

What the hell was she thinking of asking Kakarots father to train her for the upcoming battle? He would throw her around like a rag doll, blast her every chance he got, and did all this with that stupid grin on his face. Besides running and dodging for her life, Chichi would always try and find an opening to strike. It may have been useless attempts to take Bardock down, but it gave her some time to put distance between themselves.

_Double fuck._

Chichi landed face first into the all too familiar ground. The impact made her see stars and loose her breath as she bounced and rolled to a stop. For a moment, Chichi thought she had finally passed out and the training was through for the day. Usually when she tapped out, Bardock would wait for her to come around and send her back home. He was at least kind enough not to beat her till she couldn't fly.

As Chichi laid there and wished for the darkness to take over, she thought how she was progressing. After just a few days of this secret training, Chichi was doing quite well even though she was eating a mouthful of dirt here and there. Her stamina, strength, endurance, and will power to become powerful had all increased. She could feel the difference each day, and could go longer without a break. All in all, she was beginning to see the light at the end of the tunnel.

The true goal. To become strong enough to defeat Princess. That evil soul who tried to kill Kakarot, and now wanting to destroy the entire Saiyan race, was coming like a storm. A thunderous storm with Princess as the dooming clouds and an army as her lightning.

"Are you just going to lay there and dream all day? Or are you going to fight?" Bardock broke the silence.

Chichi blinked her eyes rapidly to remove the specs of dirt from her vision. She was still laying face first in the ground, wishing to pass out, and wasting precious training time.

"Give me a minute." Chichi groaned from the ground and tried to get her arms and legs under her heavy body.

"If I were your enemy-"

"Yea, I know. I would be dead by now." Chichi spoke as she strained to stand.

"It would not be wise to mock your trainer," Bardock grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Look at you. You can barely stand," His words were cold, yet he continued. "Perhaps you should go home. This has been a waist of my time."

Chichi's heart seemed to drop out of her chest from his harsh words. Her body felt weak and useless as she watched him take his eyes away from her. Was she not progressing as she thought she had?

No. She had to be stronger. All this time training was not a waist. Every single hit, all the blast she took, and all the blood she sacrificed had to be the result of something. But yet, Bardocks words had seemed sincere. She had to speak up. She had to prove him wrong.

"Keep it coming," Chichi said after spitting another mouthful of blood and dust out. "I'm not giving up."

"Female. You can't stand without shaking, and you sure as hell can't land a single blow with any damage. Just leave and tend to your brat. Leave the fighting to the Saiyan army."

Bardock began to turn and walk away. Chichi's anger began to boil, feeling as if she had been thrown into the wind. Before she knew what was happening with her body, her hands formed position and a white blast surged from her arms.

.O.o.O.o.O.

Kakarot knew he would be getting a tongue lashing from his mate when he would enter his living quarters for the first time in three nights. He could feel his mouth become dry as sand and tried to swallow when his fingers hit the secret code to unlock the door. With a hesitant step, he entered the living area and was hit in the face with a delicious aroma. His stomach growled with hunger as he removed his torn boots at the entry way. It had been a day since he had last eaten, and thankfully Vegeta was just as hungry as he was to stop their harsh training.

Kakarot slowly crept towards the cooking area and peeked around the corner to find a pleasing sight. His mate was sitting with her legs crossed at the low table in the center of the room with Gohan. He watched silently, forgetting his hunger and taking in the picture perfect moment of his little family. They were his reason to fight.

A grin reached the corner of his mouth when Gohan giggled at Chichi. She was trying to get him to eat something off his plate and making funny faces and noises to open his mouth. Kakarot let his eyes roam over Chichi's facial expression, sighing with happiness when she would smile brightly at their child. Her hair was down and looked to be slightly wet.

_She must have just bathed. _Kakarot thought, and imaged his perfect mate in the bathing room, water dripping from her soft skin, her hair sticking to the top of her breasts.

Something else stirred within Kakarot, and it wasn't hungry. His cock twitched inside his spandex pants, making it known that he had also craved the feel of his mate against his skin and under his hard body. Damn. He needed her. Soon.

"Kakarot? Is that you?" Chichi's soft voice echoed from the cooking room.

He cleared his throat and stepped around the corner he had been spying from. He braced himself for his tongue lashing and closed his eyes tightly together, waiting for her to come at him with the built up anger she must have had. Hell, he would have been pissed if Chichi had been gone for three nights and never said a word of when she would return. She had every right to be angry with him.

When the yelling never came, Kakarot slowly raised an eye and found his tiny female standing before him with a blank stare.

_Oh damn. She's preparing herself. _Kakarot flinched when something wrapped around his waist. He popped his eyes opened and looked down just as Chichi fully circled her arms around him. Her head laid down on his large chest, warming his bare skin with her cheek.

"Welcome home." Chichi softly sighed and clung to him tightly.

When Kakarot realized Chichi had no intentions of screaming at him till he was deaf, he wrapped his large arms around her tiny frame and brought her closer into his body. He bent his head down and inhaled the clean scent from her hair. Just the smell of her made his body stiffen and twitch. If his child wasn't in the room, he would have taken her to the floor and showed her how much he missed his mate.

The embrace didn't last as long as he wanted it. Chichi pulled away from him and went to the fire pit where that wonderful aroma was the strongest. He could see steam rise as she lifted the lid to the giant pot and his belly grumbled with need.

"You must be starving," Chichi spoke while pouring ladle after ladle full into a large bowl. "Sit." She commanded with a smile and placed the bowl in front of him. He was amazed to feel his mouth water like a waterfall when it had been dry as a sand storm just a few moments ago. Chichi's cooking was the best.

"Eat." Gohan happily chirped and held out his little spoon towards Kakarot's mouth.

Chichi giggled and said, "Yes, eat! Good Gohan!"

"He can speak?" Kakarot asked as he put in a mouthful of hot soup and tasted the delicious meat and broth. He was amazed to hear his son say a world clearly and not the normal baby mumbles.

"Oh yes. He is very smart. A quick learner," Chichi answered and resumed her funny faces to get Gohan to open up for another bite. "He is already trying to walk, but is having difficulties with his footing."

Kakarot watched them from the corner of his eye as he finished off his first bowl. He didn't even have to ask Chichi for seconds. She had already poured him a second bowl to cool and had it front of him before he could lick the spoon clean. Damn, he was starving and Chichi's cooking was hitting the spot.

"How is your training going?" Chichi asked after he killed off the second bowl.

Kakarot about choked on a piece of meat when she asked the question. She must have wanted to wait until he was fed before attacking.

"Great." Kakarot responded hoarsely and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"That's good to hear," She calmly said and picked Gohan up from his spot on the floor. "I'm going to bathe Gohan and put him to bed. Help yourself to the rest of the soup." As she left the cooking area, Kakarot could hear Chichi happily telling Gohan it was bath time. The child giggled wildly as they went into the bathing room and closed the door.

After two more bowls and the last ladle full of soup Kakarot could scrape out of the bottom of the pot, he went to find his mate and son. He had last heard them in Gohan's room, and wanted to see what his little family was up to. When he came to the doorway of the bedroom, he looked in and found Chichi tucking in their sleeping child. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and stood to leave but jumped when seeing him. Her hand went to her chest as if she was scared and blushed lightly in the dim light.

"Come," she ordered quietly, "I will draw you a bath."

He didn't object to the sound of a hot bath and followed Chichi into the bathing room. His eyes roamed over her backside and noticed that she was trying to hide a limp. She was wearing a long sleeved gown that went to her ankles, and it looked as if she was even wearing pants under neith. Her bare feet smacked against the stone floor as they reached the tub and bent over to begin the water. The mirrors surrounding the bathing pool immediately began to fog as the hot water rushed in. His skin ached to dive into the warm waters, his muscles ready to be soothed.

"Enjoy your bath." Chichi flashed him a smile and began to leave the room.

"Join me?" Kakarot asked as he looked down at his mate. He would have loved for her to join him in the hot water, messaging his tight muscles, and have her bare, wet, skin against him.

Chichi gave him a small smile but didn't stay. She just left without a word.

_Yea_. _She's pissed._

.O.o.O.o.

_Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap!_ Chichi screamed in her mind as she rushed to their bed chamber and paced the floor. _He's going to find the bruises!_

Her nerves had finally gotten to her. She had kept calm all evening, but now? It took everything she had to pull herself away from Kakarot's embrace tonight. When she felt the heat rise from his skin and the scent of sexual desire drift off him, Chichi panicked and pulled away. He just asked her to join him in a bath, and had to refuse to keep the unsightly bruises from Kakarot's eyes.

_Heal you damn skin! Heal!_

Chichi groaned and flung her body onto the bed. How was she going to keep her secret training from him? He would see that she had been fighting by just looking at her body. Bardock's fingers left bruises all over her arms and legs where he would send her flying in the air. Hell, if you stared long enough you could probably see his finger prints from the deep grip.

_Shit!_

Kakarot was getting out of the bath now, and Chichi was about to escape out of the window when an idea came to her. She fed him, let him bathe, and now it was time to sleep. He had been gone for three nights, so he should be ready to sleep the days of training off, right? He looked really tired as he ate, so he must be ready to get some shut eye.

As Kakarot's movements became louder towards their bed chamber, Chichi freaked. There was no way in hell she would risk it. She had to act fast.

_Sleep dammit!_ She cursed at herself as she rushed to get under the covers and roll away from his side of the bed.

_Yea. Good job Chichi. He'll never suspect your awake with the damn light on! _

With a quick hand, Chichi leaned over flicked off the lights and resumed her fake sleep. She just hoped it worked.

"Chichi?" Kakarot called from the entry way as he slowly entered.

She didn't answer. Instead she stayed stiff as a board and kept her eyes shut. The thought of pretending to snore crossed her mind, but then that seemed a bit over the top.

With tiny slow breaths, Chichi listened as Kakarot fidgeted in the dark and bump his way to the bed. If she wasn't worried about the bruises, she would be laughing right about now at his whispering curses in the dark. The bed dipped from his heavy weight and the covers moved until he was settled under them. He didn't make a move to inch closer or attempted to snuggle.

_Thank God!_

"Hey Chichi? I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for not being here." He quietly said to her.

_Go to sleep Kakarot._

"And I wanted you to know that I missed you," His warm breath brushed over cheek, "and I thought of you while I was training."

Chichi's body flushed with heat, making it uncomfortable being under all the covers. She could tell by the sound of his voice that he wasn't ready to go to sleep anytime soon. Before she knew what was happening, Kakarot's naked body was tight against her backside and his lips were trying to find her neck.

She let a moan slip when his hands slid up her sides, trying to find her bare skin under her clothing. It took him some time before he had his hand under the fabric and inching his hand towards the underside of her breast. A hot sweat broke out on her forehead and she was to the point of flying out of the bed to cool off.

"Chichi." He whispered against her ear and licked just beneath the ear lobe. A new wave of heat hit her right between the legs, breaking her resistance and forcing her instincts to mate kick in. A uncontrolled moan escaped her throat as his hands cupped her breast and squeezed the soft flesh in his calloused hand. "I've missed all of you."

"I've missed you." Chichi said softly, her voice cracking from the hot pleasure building from his light touches. She allowed him to roll her over, forgetting about the bruises and living in the moment. The blankets were stripped from the bed, sending a rush of cool air over her sweating skin. A shiver ran through her as his mouth nuzzled at her mark and licked it lightly. Her heart pounded in her chest and the ache between her legs grew.

Kakarot's hands moved quickly and stripped Chichi bare of any clothing. She didn't know how he did it so fast, but knew she was naked head to toe. His mouth found hers in the dark, invading her mouth with such hunger that she whimpered from the rush.

"I want to taste you." He growled into her mouth and began his journey down her chest, slowly teasing each inch of skin on his way. Chichi was in heaven. Her mind was far from gone and she was enjoying every minute of it. She was on the verge of coming by just his warm breath hitting her scorching hot flesh. His large arms wrapped under each knee, his hands sliding up over her hips. She couldn't wait for him to start.

"Chichi?" Kakarot asked up from between her legs, his voice concerned. "What is this? You growing a third ass cheek?"

Chichi seemed to be slammed back down into her body when she realized exactly what he was asking about. It was a lump. A big ass lump thanks to Bardock. She had been slammed into the ground right after she released that blast. Bardock didn't particularly like being blasted behind his back, resulting in a ass plant in the ground. The impact she had made caused major swelling, leaving her with a sore ass and a small limp. And Kakarot had found it.

_Oh shit!_

"Chichi? Let me look at it."

"No, it's ok. Just a, uh, bug bite." She nervously lied and tried to get out of her mates grip.

"It doesn't feel like a bite. Is this why you were limping?" His voice was getting strict.

"Nope. Pretty sure it's a bug bite."

Chichi felt Kakarot release her and hoped he wasn't planning on turning the lights...

_CLICK._

"Chichi!" Kakarot called her name. Too bad she was halfway down the hall to hear his curses.

Yes she was running. Running naked through there living quarters to avoid Kakarot seeing the bruises. Surely he would tucker out and give up, right? She searched for something to cover herself while dodging in and out of each room, only to come up empty handed.

"Stop Chichi." Kakarot growled, his big, naked, glorious body appearing before her eyes. Damn. He had defiantly been training hard. "Chi. What happened to you?" He questioned, and she sure as hell had better answer him from the furrow of his brow. She could feel his eyes roaming her body, and not in a sexual way either. He had the look of pure horror on his face.

"I," She began, trying to think of something to keep her secret safe and to keep Bardock from getting buried in the ground. Kakarot circled her, looking over every inch of her skin and shaking his head. "I was training. Alone. In the, uh, gravity simulator, and I, uh, put the gravity on to high."

"These are not markings from the gravity room Chi. There is a hand print-"

"Ok! Fine! I was training. With someone." She told the truth. Now he should stop asking questions, right?

"Who?"

_Dammit!_

"Who Chichi? And don't lie."

Chichi sighed heavily and cursed at herself because she had given in so easily. Well, the jig was up. Her secret training was out the window now. May the God's have mercy on Bardock's soul.

"Your father." Chichi answered and looked at her feet.

_Damn. No wonder Kakarot is so pissed. Even my toes are bruised._

A small chuckle came from her mate, causing her to whip her head up to see what kind of expression he had on his face. What the hell was he laughing at? Was this the laugh of a crazed person before they slaughtered?

"My father? Chichi, please tell me your joking."

She shook her head.

"No. I can't believe that MY father would do something so stupid! If you trained with him, you wouldn't be able to stand!"

"It's the truth." Chichi said strongly, her anger rising slowly.

Kakarot stopped laughing and looked her straight in the eye. He must have believed her due to the intense stare he gave.

"You will stop training with him immediately."

"But-"

"No Chichi," Kakarot interrupted. "I will not have my mate train with my father. He is brutal. He learned to fight with the old ways. All that will come out of this is your body broken and bleeding."

"I've been training with him for three days now. If _this_," Chichi said as she pointed to her body, "is all I have to put up with, then I sure as hell am continuing."

"I will not allow it. This stops now Chichi." Kakarot growled down at her and walked back to their bed chamber.

Chichi was beyond angered. No, she was steaming. How dare he tell her not to train!

"I'm still going to train with him, if you like it or not," Chichi stated as she followed him into their room.

"He will not train you any longer. I will tell him on the morning."

"Then I shall go and tell Vegeta not to train with you either! Why can you get beaten till exhaustion and it be ok?"

Kakarot never made eye contact. He just grumbled as he gathered the sheet over him and flicked out the lights while Chichi still stood in the middle of the room.

_Oh hell no!_

Chichi let out a angered growl and went to the walk in closet. She grabbed a black spandex training suit and forced it on quickly. Her mind was blurred with rage as she pushed her arms and legs into training gear.

"Where are you going?" Kakarot asked from the bed.

"To get my ass kicked by the gravity machine since that seems to be ok with you!" She bitterly answered and walked out with nothing else to say to her mate.

Until she remembered something.

"Oh, and fuck you for going out without telling me when you would return!"

Oh, she was going to train alright. She was going to train long and hard without any sleep. Pushing herself to the max and make her body leap to the next level. Kakarot was not going to stop her from this. She would become stronger, powerful, and in the end she would defeat Princess.

The days were passing by quickly. They had no time to waist. From here on out, she would focus on her training. No one was going to stand in her way. She would prove to them that she was worthy to fight along with the best Saiyan warriors.

...

As Chichi stormed off towards the gravity room, Kakarot sighed with frustration and rolled over on his back.

_Well, shit. _

He should go apologize. His mate was scary when she was angry. Looks like he got the tongue lashing he deserved.

_Maybe I should let her cool off first. Yea, that's a good idea._

Before Kakarot could keep it from happening, he dozed off into a deep sleep.


	14. Her Fire

*Hello readers! It's been awhile hasn't it? I do apologize for not updating anything in such a long time! :-O

So I was looking through my emails one day and came across a review that really got a flame under my hind end. So I want to thank you, ThePurplePandax for making me realize how long it had been since I had last written or updated this story! And a big thank you to everyone who reviewed.

This chapter was not edited by a beta, so I'm very sorry if there are mistakes, and I know there is plenty on them. Please forgive me of that.

Give Me Back My Mate

Chapter 14: Her Fire

In the early morning, Chichi crept quietly around their living quarters, trying to avoid waking Kakarot. Even though he was dead asleep and there would be no way in hell of waking that Saiyan up, she didn't want him to sense her moving about. She kept her energy low and took a sleeping Gohan out of his bed to make her grand escape. With luck, she made it out the door and took off towards her only baby sitter.

The guards at the entry way of the King and Queens room flashed her a smile and nodded their heads as they confirmed her to go inside. Gohan didn't seem to mind the travel since he was still snoozing as his father. Chichi waited for Bulma to meet her, hoping that the young queen would except to watch her young for a while.

Yes. Chichi was planing on continuing her training with Bardock even though Kakarot threw a fit about the whole situation. She just had to make it to Bardock before he did, to give her trainer a heads up. Just in case Kakarot flew off the hinges and decided to go super Saiyan on his own father. She just had to get in one more day. One more day of brutal fighting with Bardock to obtain a higher power. A higher power, to protect the one she held in her arms.

"Chichi?" A sleepy voice asked from around the corner.

"Bulma. Will you watch Gohan for me? Please?"

Bulma yawned and rubbed her eyes before looking over at Chichi. Her blue eyes seemed to answer the question before Bulma could even say yes or no.

"Sorry Chichi...yawns...But Vegeta is back and he said no one is to disturb him today. Even Kakarot's brat." She says, mocking Vegeta's voice as another yawn hits her.

"Oh, please Bulma! All I'm asking is just a few hours to watch him. I promise I will be back no later." Chichi begged and tried to hand Gohan off to the queen.

"Chichi. I would love to watch him, but Vegeta and I...need some...alone time. If you know what I mean."

"You can do that any time. And besides, you look like you've been at it all night."

"Woman! You better not have any company today. You. Me. In here. Now!"

Chichi rolled her eyes and watched Bulma give her a sorrowful look before backing out of the room.

"Sorry Chichi. I swear I'll make it up to you." Bulma quietly whispered.

"Woman!" Vegeta shouted from their bed chamber.

"I'm coming your highness! Geez!"

"You wont be if you don't get in here!"

Chichi made a face and exited the King and Queens quarters. She held Gohan close to her chest as she walked defeated down the hall. Her only sitter on the entire planet, rather mate than to watch her perfect little angel while mommy went out to get pulverized. With no sleep and less than enough energy to spare, Chichi continued on her way out of the palace. There was no other option left for her. She wasn't about to drop her brat off with some oversized, strange, guard. The guy might squish her baby!

Nope. It looked like she had to bring Gohan along. What kind of a parent was she? Letting her only child sit and watch his own mother get beat up? That so didn't look good on her part, but hell she had no other way. Kakarot was out of the question. If she were to wake him, he would find his father and end the whole thing. Possibly injure Bardock in the process.

.O.o.O.o.O.

Chichi made it to the training grounds Bardock had picked out for them to spar. She held Gohan close to her as she approached the big dooming figure on the edge of the hill side. The red sun had already made it's debut, and when she came closer to Bardock, he didn't seem pleased for her tardiness.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I couldn't get Bulma to watch Gohan for me."

"Why couldn't Kakarot tend to the brat?" Bardock asked as he walked over to Chichi and looked down on the package in her arms. If Chichi was seeing right, Bardock seemed to have a smile on his face when he stared at Gohan.

"He...doesn't know I'm training with you...right now. And, I uh, wanted you to know that he did find out...and the bruises. He wasn't pleased with either of us." Chichi answered with shame.

"So. My brat doesn't like me being to rough on you," He stated. "Tough luck. What's done is done. If he only trained with you in the first place, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"We? You're the one that sailed me into the ground countless of times!"

"Cry me a river and let's get started. I'm sure as Kakarot wakes, he wont be to happy that you've left to see me. I need the warm up if I'm to face him."

"Thanks for using me as practice Bardock. You really know how to motivate your student."

"Sit the brat down over there. This wont take long. You're energy level is not at it's highest, and by the way you look, it's obvious that you have not slept since our last encounter."

Chichi took Gohan over to a grassy spot and covered him up. He never woke up and Chichi was some what glad that her son wouldn't see his mother get tossed around like a punching bag.

"Quickly. We haven't much time."

Bardock furrowed his brows, his face looking exactly as Kakarot's when he frowned. Chichi waited and got into position. She wasn't sure why Bardock was taking so long to attack. Maybe he was collecting his thoughts?

"What are you training for?" Bardock asked lowly, his fists as his sides clenching.

"To kill Princess of course." Chichi answered.

"Wrong answer." Bardock raised his hand and shot a energy blast with out warning close to Gohan.

Chichi's heart hammered in her chest and anger flowed in her veins.

"Hey!" Chichi bolted and flew through the smoke cloud the blast had created only to find Bardock blocking her path to her sleeping child. "What the hell are you doing? You could have killed him!"

"What are you training for female?"

"To kick your ass! Now move!" Chichi tried to get around the large Saiyan but was caught by the arm and swung to the ground, rolling to a stop and jumping to her feet. She was farther from Gohan that she would have liked. What kind of a sick joke was Bardock trying to pull? Using her son as target practice?

"I will ask once more." Bardock spoke with frustration in his voice and turned towards Gohan who had woken up. He leaned over the child and picked Gohan up by the tail, causing him to wail.

"Gohan!"

Chichi tried to rush over to her crying baby, but was blown back by a blast. She ignored the pain and got back to her feet. Blood dripped from her wounded shoulder as she continued to rush Bardock, only ending in getting knocked back down.

"What are you training for?!" Bardock yelled over Gohan's screaming.

Chichi got to her knees. Her body was trembling with rage and worry for Gohan. He was crying and it infuriated her that she couldn't reach him. Gohan was her world. He was the creation she made with her mate. Even if she was dieing, she would protect him.

_I promise I will protect you. Even if I have to lay my life down for yours._

Those words. The very words she vowed to her new born baby. And it reminded her. Reminded her that he was who she was training for. To protect her young so that he may grow and have children of his own one day. So that he could grow up and live in peace.

"Momma!" Gohan cried up side down, his tiny arms reaching out for her as he hung by his tail.

Chichi came too from her thoughts and made her wobbly legs stand. She inhaled a shaky breath and let the anger rush through her. Her child needed her comfort. He was her fuel. Her fire. And she would save him.

With a battle cry, Chichi let the power that had hit her like a flood, filling her muscles with the strength she needed to retrieve her child. Everything blurred as she pushed off the ground and flew towards Bardock. She would stop at nothing until Gohan was in her arms again.

She heard Bardock grunt as she collided with him, grabbing Gohan as her target flew backwards into the ground. Chichi cradled her son to her chest with one arm and sent a blast in Bardock's direction. The blast sent a cloud of dirt flying into the air, giving Chichi enough time to get some distance between them. With Gohan at her breast, she knelt to one knee and held her child out to see that he was smiling up at her. He wasn't hurt one bit!

"Ma, ma, ma, ma." Gohan blabbered and grabbed the side of Chichi's face to play with the free stands of hair.

Chichi sighed with relief at his touch, and looked at the settling dust cloud to see if Bardock had emerged yet. She focused her eyes and found him standing. His back facing her and looking over the hill side once more. With courage, she pulled Gohan close and approached her trainer.

"You no longer need my help preparing for this battle." Bardock said, his back still facing her.

"What? But, I-"

"Female. Look at your damage." He pointed to where she had shot a blast.

Chichi turned her head and about fell over when seeing the giant hole in the ground. A smile crept to her lips when seeing the size and depth of it.

"Wow. I did that?"

Bardock turned to her and winced when he moved. When Chichi looked him over, she gasped. His green armor was broken and melted to his skin. His chest was bleeding and burned. All from that one attack?

"If I did not move when I had, I would have been mortally wounded. You have the power to fight in this war. Just remember the reason you are fighting."

"I...I will. Thank you Bardock." Chichi bowed, showing gratitude for all he had done.

"Please forgive me for using my Grandson to prove your inner strength." He groaned and took a step towards Chichi to pat Gohan on the head. He had a soft facial expression come over his face as Gohan smiled and giggled up to Bardock.

But that all changed when the Saiyan warrior tensed and looked up into the sky. Chichi didn't understand the reasoning for his protective stance until the sharp feeling of energy crashed into her senses.

_Oh shit!_

"You may want to stand back. My son seems rather pissed." Bardock muttered down to Chichi.

"No. I wont move. He wont attack if Gohan is near."

"Good thinking."

They both looked to sky. Waiting. Watching for the one Saiyan that could be pretty scary if angered. Yea, Chichi went against all that he said. She still trained with Bardock and ended up getting wounded in the process. Something that pissed Kakarot off the end of the planet.

Chichi spotted him. He was coming in fast and in a hurry. She could just feel the angered brow staring right at her as he landed with a thud. The dust flew when his feet connected with the ground.

"Chichi. What are you doing out here?" Kakarot asked with a calm in his voice. But the sound of his words did not match the look on her mates face.

"Kakarot-"

"She was training with me." Bardock answered for her, cutting Chichi off and stepping around her and Gohan to block them from Kakarot's view. His stance made it clear that this argument was between Kakarot and his father only. "And yes she did tell me that you did not want her fighting me."

"You could have killed her!" Kakarot bit out, clenching his fists at his sides.

"Your mate is a lot stronger than you think she is, brat!"

"If I had known before, I would have stopped this before it even began."

"I don't think it was your decision in the first place. That female made her mind up to become stronger. How can you deny her of that?" Bardock argued and winced at his burn.

"She is my mate. I don't want her injured." Kakarot said lowly.

"There is a war coming. She needs to be ready. And she is ready. If you would open your eyes, you would see the damage she has caused to the ground and myself."

Kakarot blinked and looked at the crater, then focused his gaze on his fathers chest. Chichi just watched in silence and held Gohan close, stroking his hair as her child wiggled to get down and go to his father. She could see Kakarot slowly calming down. His eyes eased and a grin came to his mouth.

"Chichi? Did you do this?" Kakarot asked her. She looked around Bardock and gave him a bashful nod.

"If you continue to work with her, then there will be no need to worry about her life during the battle that is to come."

There was only silence between them after that. Chichi eyed her mate and felt it safe to venture closer to him. Gohan was begging with out stretched arms to go to his father and forced Chichi to put him down. All eyes watched as her little boy began to talk a few steps towards his goal. It seemed to take the pressure off of Bardock when Kakarot's attention was now glued onto his own son walking.

Gohan let out a little battle cry of his own as he wobbly made it over to Kakarot. Chichi let out a small laugh and held back the stinging tears in her eyes when seeing her son take more than just a few uneasy steps. Her heart hurt a little; knowing her little child was growing up. He was a part of her, and she would do anything to protect him.

"Well look ah there." Kakarot said. Chichi saw the wide smile on her mates face when he reached down and picked their child up. When Kakarot straightened up, his eyes went straight to hers. He was looking at her with those eyes she had missed for so long. Those eyes that had seen so much death and war. And they still carried that same affection he had for her since the beginning.

"I will take my leave." Bardock cleared his throat and began to take flight in the air; interrupting the moment between their eye connection. "Due to the damage your mate did, I better get to a healing tank before this burn becomes infected."

"Sorry about that!" Chichi apologized up to him and watched him fly off towards the palace.

They were alone. Her little family together and yet it felt as if she were the only one there. She turned her head and found Kakarot throwing Gohan playfully up into the air. Her body felt heavy as she just gazed onto the scene of her child and mate laughing. Those two were her life.

Her fire.

*I hope you enjoyed this. The big battle is on it's way and time is precious!

Many tragic things will happen in the next exciting chapters so prepare yourselves for tears and tantrums. Until next time lovely readers!


	15. Before the Dawn

*Hello dear readers! I'm so sorry that it has taken this long to put another chapter. I want to thank each one of you that commented and added to favs! Thanks so much!

Ok, now for the **WARNING!** Besides horrible grammar mistakes, this chapter has mature content. If anyone is offended or dislikes the sexual material written here, then you have been warned ahead of time.

Thank you and keep reviewing dear ones!

Give Me Back My Mate

Chapter 15: Before the Dawn

Five days. That's all they had left until Princess would arrive with an army of her own and try to destroy the Saiyan race. Were they ready? Did they train enough to fight her? With such a short time left to train, Kakarot seemed the least bit worried. Chichi didn't understand how that Saiyan kept so calm as if nothing was going to happen. But Chichi could catch something every once in a while . The look was in his eyes. When her mate was sparring with her, she could see his thoughts were somewhere else. He was hard to read, but Chichi caught a glimpse of the slight doubt Kakarot had. Or maybe she was just looking to hard and it was something entirely different. He had stated many times that he didn't want her fighting in this battle. Perhaps it was worry that had her mate quiet these days.

"Chichi! Watch out!" Kakarot shouted from the sky as a yellow blast came barreling towards her.

Chichi shook her head and forced herself to focus. She had been thinking while training again, and that wasn't necessarily a good thing. With both her arms outstretched, Chichi caught the blast before it reached the ground and held it with the palm of her hands. If the blast had hit her or the ground, it would have caused some major damage that a healing tank couldn't fix in a day.

She groaned as she forced all her strength into the ball of energy. With a strong push, the blast went sailing back up in the air and disappeared somewhere in space. Chichi blew out a sigh and plopped down on the ground as Kakarot returned from the sky.

"You got distracted." Kakarot stated with frustration in his voice.

"I know. It was my fault." Chichi admitted.

"In battled, your enemy wouldn't tell you to watch out."

"I know!" She said a bit more strongly.

"If you knew, why did you allow yourself to get distracted?"

"Just drop it." Chichi huffed and got up off the ground.

This is how it had been since the day Kakarot agreed to train with her instead of Vegeta. Again. Chichi and him had been at each others throats non stop, and Chichi was secretly wanting to tell her mate to just forget about it. He had begun to train the Saiyan soldiers as well as training with her. She gave him the benefit of the doubt that he was under a lot of pressure, but hell. He was more temperamental than she was when with child.

"No. I want to understand why your fighting skills have decreased the last few days." Kakarot continued, forcing the subject to stand. "Why have you been zoning out on me Chichi?"

Chichi knew the answer as clear as day. But how could she tell him? Tell him that he was treating her more like a soldier than his mate? Tell him that he had detached himself emotionally from her and Gohan the last few days? How could she even begin to say something like that?

"It's you." Chichi answered truthfully. She seemed more shocked than Kakarot did at her answer.

"Me?"

"I, uh, don't know why, but you seem distant. The fact that you haven't once touched me in weeks has made me feel differently. I'm lost to my own thoughts because I have no one to speak them to. You've shut down on me Kakarot." Chichi let out a shaky breath after letting all that out. She couldn't look him in the eye to see his reaction to her words. "You've treated me more like one of your soldiers than your mate."

"Chichi." Kakarot spoke her name so softly that she felt chills roll down her spine. His presence was made clear when his chest brushed up against her back slightly. His strong scent filled her nose, causing her knees to become weak. "There is a reason," he began as his hands slid up around her waist, "why I have distanced myself from you."

Chichi moaned when a hot flash of desire hit her straight between the legs when his hands roamed closer to the underside of her breasts, and his mouth a whisper away from her ear.

"Why?" She whimpered when his hips made a thrust into her backside.

"Fact is. You just don't train well when you're in need of something. And I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't you, my female?" His deep voice made her go slightly limp in his arms. She dared him with a gasp to continue moving his hands along her body. Her mind went all gooey when the thought of having her legs wrapped around his waist raced through her head. She could see it happening picture clear. His muscular body pounding with need against her own heated skin, molding perfectly together into one. That perfect rhythm he always kept. The tender kisses dancing along every inch of her flesh. Oh how she missed that. It made her weep between the legs by just imagining him taking her right here and now.

With her mind blurry and her flower blooming with hunger for her mate, Chichi could have sworn she was standing just a second ago. But the sky had come into view and the ground was at her back when she finally realized that Kakarot had back flipped her onto the ground.

"See what I mean?" Kakarot chuckled from above her.

_Son of a bitch!_

Chichi let out an angered yell and got to her feet before Kakarot could get in a punch. His fist hit the ground just as Chichi moved. Dust flew as he pulled back and went in for another attack. She blocked it easily when the ache of her arousal was still hanging on, pushing her anger to a new level.

_Damn him!_

"Mad are we?" Kakarot let out a gut rolling laugh as Chichi came at him with fists rared back to strike.

"I'll show you mad!" She screamed and threw a fist into her mates face, knocking him back a few feet.

"Just because you're hot and bothered -"

"Shut the hell up!" Chichi shouted and pointed her fingers straight to use her nails as a jabbing sword.

"Hey! Watch it! You might poke my eye out with those claws!"

"That's my plan, now stand still!" Chichi alternated between jabs and kicks, keeping Kakarot on his toes for once in their sparring session.

But of course, her Saiyan mate blocked her movements with ease as if he were fighting with a child. He had that goofy grin and sparkle in his eye as she tried her best to make contact with him, making her even more angered at the fact that she couldn't touch him.

"Can't keep up Chi?" Kakarot asked with a chuckle following suit as he dodged another sharp strike.

Chichi froze in mid kick. The sudden memory of her training with Bardock came flooding back, putting her anger to a halt.

_It was an unusual hot humid morning as Chichi once again bit the dust face first after one of Bardocks throws. She must have eaten her body weight in dirt in the past week from his intensive sparring matches. As she was catching her breath, Bardock stood above her and crossed his arms; allowing her to rest her aching body._

_"You know you can stop with the throwing now. I'm tired of eating the ground for breakfast!" Chichi angrily grumbled as she wiped the blood and dirt from her mouth, only smearing it into a bloody brown smudge across her face._

_"If you would learn how to land properly, then you wouldn't ingest so much. By now, you are able to fall with grace. Even though you were thrown, you can still find a way to adjust your body to attack or defend."_

_"Easier said then done." She huffed and struggled to stand._

_"One word of advice female. I've noticed that you have let your anger get away with you lately. Anger can gain you strength, but it can also interfere with your judgment in battle."_

_"I only seem to fight best when I'm angered." Chichi admitted._

_"When you find yourself becoming angry, stop and calm yourself."_

_"I can't stop in the middle of a fight just to calm myself! That's insane! Are you trying to get me killed?" Chichi exclaimed and ranted with a fist balled up in the air._

_"Changing your attitude in the middle of battle may even save you female. It can throw your opponent off when you change tactics."_

_Chichi just let out a sigh and hung her head._

_"I'm going to die and it's going to be your fault." She whined and turned her back to Bardock to think his words of advice over._

_"And one more word of advice?" Bardock spoke from behind._

_"Yea, what is it now? You want me to tap dance while I'm supposedly changing tactics in battle?"_

_"No. That's just plain ignorant." He chuckled evilly. _

_"Well, spit it out Bardock. You're the trainer here, so tell me another helpful hint." Chichi rolled her eyes and waited for her mates father to get on with it._

_"Yes, I'm your trainer, and your sparring partner. And I don't remember telling you the fight was over yet, did I?"_

_Before Chichi knew it, she was flat on her back and a picture perfect view of the sky. Just another fucking day, training with Bardock._

Chichi let out a breath and put her foot down. Her anger had vanished and she was clear minded than just a second ago.

"What's wrong Chichi? Did I tire you out already?" Kakarot asked from a few feet away. When Chichi didn't say anything, Kakarot tried again to ignite that flame that had burned out. "Hey, Chichi?" He took a few steps toward her, coming in closer as Chichi let her body relax. "You ok?"

"Hi-YAAA!" Chichi yelled as she did a flip kick, coming in contact with Kakarot's chin and sending him flying.

She landed with grace as her body completely flipped over and knelt to one knee to see where Kakarot had ended up. To her surprise, her mate was laying on his back and not moving.

_Oh God! I killed him!_

Chichi jumped up and ran over to Kakarot's still body and knelt beside him. His eyes were closed and his chin split from her kick.

"Oh Kakarot! I'm sorry! Please don't die!" Chichi whaled.

"Get over yourself. That kick wasn't that great female." Kakarot mumbled with his eyes still closed and with a grin.

"You jerk! I thought I killed you!" Chichi flustered and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Owe!"

"How dare you play dead!"

"Hey, you're the one that played a dirty trick first!" Kakarot defended himself and sat up beside her.

"No I didn't! I was changing tactics."

"Same thing." Kakarot pouted.

"You're just upset that I actually laid a good one on you."

"You haven't laid a good one on me in a long time." Kakarot said as he inched closer to her face. His brow furrowed and his grin gone.

"Oh yea?"

"Yea!"

Chichi leaned in and closed the distance between them. Her lips danced hungrily across her mates mouth as she forced her tongue passed his lips and connecting with his own. She fought him a different way, the only way she knew how to win against her all-powerful male. Through a persuasive move that worked every damn time.

Her hand reached up against his bare chest and forced him back down to the ground. She climbed onto him and straddled his hips, feeling the thick arousal pressing against her under their training clothes. Kakarot let out a groan into her mouth as she rubbed her self teasingly up and down along his body. He released her lips and exhaled sharply.

"Talking about a dirty trick." He murmured against her smiling mouth.

Chichi let out a moan as she was flipped to her own back and pounced on.

The heat that Kakarot had started, was now in a rampaging blaze. She was throbbing for him. Desperately needing him in the only way he could help her. Her mind was once again a blur. Forgetting her surroundings and focusing on the one thing that made her body react in such pleasurable ways.

His lips crashed down against her swollen pink lips and went into an all out war for dominance. Each fighting just as hard as the other to show just how much they needed one another.

Chichi's heart was racing, and her body swelling with the joy of being touched by her mate. The feel of his hard body pressed tightly against her, made the intensity of her arousal sky-rocket. She needed him now!

"Kakarot," she whimpered when he released her mouth to breathe.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the look in his eyes. All the emotions he had tried to hide, every doubt he may have had, any fear his heart-felt was showing just beneath the surface for her to see.

.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Kakarot had to fight to stay in control. His mate was practically begging him to mate in the middle of the training grounds. The sound of his name on her lips made his body instinctively grind into her hips. Her light touches running up and down his pumped arms made his skin ignite, along with his brain shutting down with the only thought of devouring her.

Chichi's scent was a powerful thing. It made him yearn to be within her, and to be one with his mate until they didn't have a single ounce of strength left.

"Kakarot," she whimpered again, "please."

That was it. Any sense to reason with the female to drop this was blown away into the wind. He growled and nipped at her neck, causing the skin to become red. He licked at the spot as he tried to inch her training pants down her hips, ignoring the fact that he was ripping them along the way. He wouldn't have cared anyway since clothes were a nuisance to him at the moment.

Chichi wiggled under him, trying to aid in the disposal of his and her pants. Kakarot began to pant when her finger had brushed along side of his arousal. Beads of sweat rolled down the sides of his face as the heat from Chichi grew even more.

His Saiyan blood was boiling in his veins. The instinct to mate with his chosen female was uncontrollable. Her body was screaming to be ravished and he was willing to answer her calling.

"Kakarot..." Chichi stiffened and stopped her movements to discard the clothing. "Kakarot, someone's coming!" She whispered up to him.

He gave her a weird look and stopped as well.

"Kakarot! Your soldiers are heading this way!" She hissed and pushed him off of her to fix her pants.

"Fuck!" He growled and watched as his mate quickly stood to run off out of sight.

_Oh hell no!_

Kakarot jumped to his feet, raced over to Chichi, and grabbed her by the waist. She let out a yelp as he took to the air and tried to grab onto anything she could touch. He grinned at her efforts of struggling and chuckled, "You know if I drop you, you can fly right?"

Chichi stopped squirming, gave him an "oh yeah" look, and relaxed against him.

"Where the hell are you taking us?" Chichi asked when he had them high in the sky. He had put plenty of distance between them and the palace and he knew exactly where they were going.

.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"Where the hell are you taking us?" Chichi asked when Kakarot had ascended higher in the sky. The palace was now just a spec behind them, and it was bugging the hell out her that her mate hadn't explained what he was doing.

"You'll see." Kakarot finally answered.

"You know we have to pick Gohan up at sundown right?" She asked when she noticed the sun had started its descent for the day.

"He'll be fine." He answered without thought or further conversation on the matter.

All Chichi could do was hold onto the strong-arm wrapped around her waist with one hand, and hold her crazy flying hair with the other, as Kakarot flew closer to a small run down village up ahead. She blinked her eyes to make sure she was seeing right and was positive she knew where he had brought them.

The broken down yellow building that Bulma and herself lived in for quite sometime was just up ahead. It had been destroyed most of the way when a large blast from the Frieza war erupted right beside them. If it wasn't for Kakarot or that bastard Vegeta, Bulma and herself would have been dead. Chichi couldn't believe that there was still a part of the old house left standing.

Kakarot touched down right in the middle of the rubble and released her. She caught her balance and looked around, finding old memories scattered about. It was amazing to find all their old belongings lying around after all this time. A life she held close to her heart, but was glad it was in the past.

Chichi turned when she heard Kakarot moving away from her and watched as he neared a door that she knew well. He tried to push on it, but it wouldn't budge. After working with it, the old door snapped from the frame and opened to a room she was dying to see.

Kakarot stood and waited for Chichi to enter first. She could feel his eyes on her back as she walked into her old bedchamber. It was the same as they had left it, but a bit more dustier.

She looked at the bed and the memory of their first time mating flashed before her.

_"Chichi." Kakarot said in a low tone, grabbing the crying females attention that she wasn't the only one in the room. _

_Chichi was deep in thought until she heard her name being called, pulling her out of her pillow of despair. She sat up on the bed, her hair falling around her face and down her shoulders. The robe slipped slightly off her shoulders and exposed a part of her skin. _

_"Kakarot." Chichi whispered and crawled to her knees to sit up. "I'm sorry..." She began as she got closer to the edge of the bed to get close to him. "I'm sorry! I should have watched my back like you taught me. Please forgive me-" _

_Kakarot placed both of his hands on each side of Chichi's face and bent over with great speed to claim her lips with a harsh kiss. Chichi stiffened at first when finding Kakarot kissing her instead of yelling at her. All this time she believed that Kakarot would dismiss her as his mate, but all those accusations became false as his lips glided over her mouth with hunger. He tasted her and smothered her mouth with the full intentions to silence her worried thoughts. Kakarot slightly pulled away, his lips still hovering above her own._

_"You will never have to watch you back again." Kakarot breathlessly whispered and looked her in the eyes. "I want you to be my mate."_

_Chichi couldn't believe what she was hearing. He wanted her even after showing him how weak she was? He still wanted her to be his mate, and that just made Chichi cry even harder. She felt the tears glide down her cheeks and came to find Kakarot brush them away. He had a smile on his face that made her want to melt._

_"Be my mate Chichi." He begged into her mouth as his lips crushed her swollen petals of silk. She moaned as she placed her hands against his own, that continued to hold her with ease. Her heart was racing from the emotion that was rising in the pit of her stomach. When his tongue parted her lips, she let go and devoured his essence as if it was the last time they shared a kiss..._

"I can't believe it's still here." Chichi softly spoke and turned to Kakarot. He hadn't moved an inch inside the room.

A grin slid across her lips when she saw the look in his eyes, and realized that her hot and bothered mate didn't bring them there just to sight see.

"Would you like to come in?" Chichi asked when a blush rose to her cheeks.

"I thought you'd never ask." He answered in a husky voice and vanished from the doorway, taking Chichi down to the bed in a flash.

His hands glided over her body, touching every inch of skin he could find as his lips crashed down hungrily against her waiting mouth. Chichi arched her back when his hand slid between her legs and parted them. She moaned deeply when Kakarot's mouth moved lower to her chest, licking and sucking as he reached her clothed breasts.

With a quick yank, Chichi's training shirt was removed and thrown to the floor. Her nipples hardened from the cool air and Kakarot's warm breath blowing over the round peeks.

"I've missed you." Kakarot mumbled against her warm skin before taking a sensitive bud into his mouth greedily. "Every inch of you."

"Kakarot..." Chichi groaned out as he pulled away from her scolding body.

She watched as he rose to his knees. He had a grin on lips while he gathered her pants in his fists. Chichi wept between her legs at the thought of what would happen next.

.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Kakarot held himself back from devouring his mate before he had a chance to sample what she had to offer. Her hips had already begun to thrust for him as he removed her training pants. Her long slender legs slipped out from the cloth and spread just for his view. His harden length twitched under his spandex, straining to be released so that he may dive into her dripping center.

Damn she was beautiful. His heart was hammering in his chest by just looking at her like this. So delicate. So female. So fucking his.

Kakarot quickly pulled his pants down and freed his arousal. He tried his damnedest to shake off the skin-tight spandex pants but failed miserably.

"Fuck it." He growled and didn't waste any time to get between his mate's sweet legs.

In one swift move, Kakarot entered the depths he had been dieing to dive into for weeks, hell maybe even months. Chichi loudly expressed her pleasure as he withdrew partially and made a deep thrust against her sex.

"Fuck!" Kakarot groaned at the feel of her walls tightening around him. There was no way in hell that he would be able to keep this up for long. He was on the edge and thank the heavens Chichi was right along with him. With every thrust he dared to make, brought his mate closer to the one thing he enjoyed the most out of their mating. He loved to see her face as she came, to hear her whimper as it shook her whole body, and to feel her clenching flutters around himself.

As he kept up the pace, Kakarot took a hand under Chichi's lower back and brushed a finger against the spot where her tail once was. The slightest touch across it made his female jerk uncontrollably and scream in pure ecstasy. He continued to rub against the bare spot and bent down to capture a bouncing bud into his mouth. As he anticipated, Chichi began to breathe heavily and shake.

She was there. To the point of no return.

Kakarot's tail instinctively wrapped around one of Chichi's legs, sending a cold chill running down his back at the touch of her soft skin. Then it finally hit her. The short wait was beautiful to his ears.

He lifted his head and watched how his female opened her mouth to cry out. She clung onto him as if she were falling.

Kakarot groaned and felt his head spin when the first wave hit her. She was coming so hard that it about squeezed him out. With a quick thrust, he berried himself deep as he could go and rocked against her through the magnificent moment. He didn't hold back any longer. As she screamed his name and shook, Kakarot pumped his way into bliss. Between his climax and her's, it was a ground shattering feeling.

As their orgasms slowly lessened, Kakarot caught his breath and stared down at Chichi. She was angelic. Her eyes were sparkling and her skin was glowing. His mate. His life. He would die for her.

In the quiet of the night, they mated until their bodies finally gave out with exhaustion. They rested peacefully in each others arms, unaware of the danger that was heading to planet Vegeta.


	16. Rising to Death

*Hi there! Here is another chapter. A lengthy chapter if I might add. This was a hard one to write. It felt like I was going at a speed of one sentence per day!

In this chapter, there is a lot of switching between characters. I just wanted to get their thoughts and feelings in right before the battle begins. But I hope you enjoy, and sorry it took so long to get this out!

**Warning: **Besides the horrible grammar mistakes, there really isn't much to warn you about. The F word has been used! Beware of the F word! :D

Give Me Back My Mate

Chapter 16: Rising to Death

A glacial wind blew across the barren waste lands towards a rock structure in the distance, carrying a evil mist along with it. Bare feet touched down on the icy surface of an unlit palace made of stone and frost. Only the sound of the raging blizzard could be heard through the halls of Princess's home.

As she walked quietly down the long passageways, Princess came to a large door. She closed her red eyes and took a deep breath before she entered. The room was brightly lit with candles, causing her to wince at the sudden bright light she was not used to. She shielded her face with a hood that was connected to the red tattered robes she wore.

"Daughter." The old voice echoed in-front of her. She took a step forward, attempting to show respect to the one being that somewhat cared for her. "It has been a long time since I have last seen you. I was beginning to think you had run away from this battle with the Saiyan's."

"Never." Princess hissed.

"And if I might ask, where has my daughter has been these long dark nights?"

Princess smirked in the shadows of her robes and answered with assurance, "I am ready."

"And what are you ready for?"

"To destroy the Saiyan race."

Her father let out a chuckle of amusement, "But you must be patient. There's still four days left, Princess."

"No!" She angrily bit out and glared up at her father. "We will leave now! Do you know how long and hard I have trained for this moment? I wont be with held from my victory any longer! Four damned days will not stand in my way. We have wasted enough time."

Princess could tell that she had made her father disappointed in her words. But hell, she was ready for a fight! A fight with her dear enemy. _Chichi._

"Alright. Since you declared war on the Saiyan race, then it shall be you, my daughter, who leads your brothers into battle."

Her heart flipped in her chest. The time had come.

"We leave now." Princess declared. "And we will give those Saiyan's a rude awakening!"

.O.o.O.o.O.

In the darkness of night as Kakarot and Chichi slept, a large quake shook the planet to the core. Chichi bolted upright in the bed with a gasp and looked around her old room, squinting her eyes to adjust to the night. Before she could catch her breath, the ground rumbled once more and in that moment, her heart skipped a beat.

The fear of what was to come, had arrived. Her red eyes. Her black hair. The evil essence that poured out of her darkened soul. Everything about her was vile.

"Princess..." Chichi whispered as a shiver of dread ran down her spine.

"Chichi!" Kakarot grabbed her attention, forcing the female to look him in the eyes. She could see it now. Clear as day. The one thing that Kakarot had tried to hide. Regret. Regret for allowing her to fight in this battle. "We've got to move." He said in a lower tone and quickly hid his emotions under the surface. She was amazed how strong he was to shove that worry and regret right back into his heart for no one to see.

"Oh God! Gohan!" Chichi cried and quickly raced around the room to dress.

.O.o.O.o.O.o

"What are your orders, sister?" A cloaked male asked in the shadows.

Princess stepped down on the rocky ground beneath her and scanned the surrounding area. She had already given the orders to shake the hairy primates from their sleep, but now the time had come to burn them to the ground. When a chill ran down her spine, Princess sighed with boredom and removed the hood from her head. Her long black hair tumbled down around her bare shoulders as she ran her long fingers through the silky stands.

"Sister?" The male asked once more, his voice a bit worried when she had not answered him.

"Patience brother," Princess softly spoke, "they know their world is under attack. So let them take a moment to prepare. The battle will be more enjoyable."

"But sister-"

Princess cut him off with a quick blow to the gut, ripping through flesh and organs until her sharp nails came out the other side of his body.

"I said patience brother." She said with a calm voice and removed her hand from the dying male. Her fingertips dripped with blood as she stood and watched the palace in the distance light up with warning.

"Was that necessary my Princess?" A soothing deep voice asked from behind her. She automatically knew that voice and the presence. A smirk reached her lips when a soft hand brushed through her hair secretly.

"Indeed." She answered and held back a moan of pleasure when that soothing hand of his brushed against her cheek. "Do not worry Master. If it's numbers you're worried about, then you have forgotten that this army has you and I."

"I don't recall agreeing to fight in this battle." Master stated knowingly.

"Then why are you here?" Princess questioned with an arched brow and pulled away from the hood covered males warm hand.

"To serve you, and only you, my Princess. I said that I would follow you."

"Then stand by my side and witness the fall of a pathetic race."

"As you wish."

.O.o.O.o.O.

Chichi was flying as fast as she could towards the palace. The entire place was lit up as bright as the sun would be at mid day. She knew the Saiyan army was on guard, but she couldn't help but worry about her son. If anything happened to him, she would destroy every enemy herself. The rage had begun to build within as she even thought of the possibility that something had happened to her child.

"Chichi! Slow down! Don't rush in without sensing the danger!" Kakarot called behind her.

She looked over her shoulder and noticed that there was a big gap in their distance. Chichi calmed down and allowed her mate to catch up. It took all she had to hold back her flight. "Nothing seems damaged at the palace. We must find Vegeta and follow his orders."

"Princess is attacking Kakarot! We need to hide Gohan!" Chichi said as she began to speed up again.

"Chichi!" He was calling for her again. But the terrified female only flew faster. She needed to see her baby. She needed to know he was alright.

"Chichi! Stop now!" Before she could go any farther, Chichi came to a flying halt when a golden light flared before her. It wasn't an attack, it was her mate, and he was angered. She backed off when the teal blue in his eyes sparkled. He was not kidding around. "You will stop panicking, and start behaving like a soldier. Because that's what you are now Chichi!" Kakarot growled and flared his ki right at her. The force of it made her tremble.

"But Gohan..." Her voice was quivering.

"Gohan is safe. If you would just calm down and use your ability to sense out his energy. Close your eyes and feel for him." He ordered in a much calmer way.

Chichi did as she had been told and closed her eyes tightly. She allowed her self to search for her son. Past her mates enormous energy and the Saiyan army at the palace, Chichi shook with joy when she found Gohan safely tucked away. When she opened her eyes, Kakarot was still hovering before her in his super Saiyan form. His golden hair was swept upwards, and his eyes sparkling from the glow around his body. He was breath-taking.

"Do you see now?" Kakarot asked her. She nodded her head and waited for his next command. If she was a soldier, then the soldier thing to do was wait for orders. "We will find Vegeta and make sure the Queen is safe. If I know Vegeta well enough, by now he has her to safety. And since Gohan is in her care, I know for a fact she would take him with her."

Kakarot looked Chichi in the eyes and it made her feel relieved. He was right. Gohan was safe, and he was with Bulma. Bulma would protect her son. No doubt about that.

"Let's go." Kakarot softly whispered and returned to his normal self.

Chichi followed behind him, keeping her mind focused and remembering everything she learned from her training, because she was going to need it. Not only could she feel the energy of everyone in the palace, but she could also feel the cold evil stare on her back in the distance. It felt like an icy dagger had been stabbed into her, and she knew who it was. It could only be Princess. And Princess was stronger. Much stronger than before. Chichi knew Kakarot could sense her evil presence. Maybe that's why he reacted the way he did. Warning her to stay back for a little while longer so that they could prepare. It was a matter of time before the war began. And the sun was nowhere in sight.

.O.o.O.o.O.

"Where the hell is Kakarot!"

That was the first thing Kakarot heard as he entered the palace throne room. Without a doubt, the voice belonged to Vegeta. The King was fuming. And Kakarot could only picture that raging vein on his forehead exploding.

As he took in a deep breath, Kakarot led Chichi through the swarming soldiers in the King's throne room, noticing how most of the young warriors had a glint of fear in their eyes. Thanks to Vegeta, the atmosphere wasn't helping the young Saiyan's nerves.

"Kakarot! What took you so fucking long? We are under attack, and you take your sweet time getting here!" Vegeta barked as he forced his way through the swarm of panicked soldiers.

Kakarot could see the rage burning in Vegeta by just looking at his angered face. The King was steaming, causing that itch to fight flare up in Kakarot's veins. It was like a calling to his blood to power up and destroy all that threatened their world. An instinct that was boiling to over flow.

"Sire!" A young recruit shouted and bowed before Vegeta. The male shook with fear as he continued to stay bowed.

"Spit it out!" Vegeta ordered with annoyance.

"I...have a report Sire. The Kale village," his voice quivered as he forced the words out, "has been destroyed. Every...soul, dead..." Tears streamed to the floor at Vegeta's feet and all Kakarot could do was hold Chichi's hand tightly. "My mother, my father...my mate. Gone."

Kakarot felt Chichi tremble by his side. He could feel the distress pouring from her ki. Another reason he didn't want her involved in this battle. To sense her emotions was a distraction. To hear of one loosing a mate, made him cringe.

"Stand up straight." The King calmly spoke. The young Saiyan did as commanded and kept his tearful eyes to the floor. "Look at me." With hesitation, the soldier raised his gaze to his King. "Instead of standing here, shedding tears like a brat for what the enemy has done, shed their blood in return! We have the blood of a warrior race running through our veins, and we will not standing here sniveling!"

Vegeta's words seemed to end the male's tears and transform him. The soldier raised his arm, saluted and shouted, "Yes my Lord!"

Vegeta turned quickly and faced Kakarot, causing the Saiyan to take a step back when he saw the look the King gave. Out of all the years Kakarot had served with Vegeta, he knew what that look meant. There was no going back. The time to face evil outside their palace walls had come, and they were fucking ready.

"Have the entire army ready and outside before dawn." Vegeta ordered directly at Kakarot, then changed his attention to Chichi. "Female, you will come with me."

Kakarot could feel his mate tense up and tighten her grip on Kakarot's hand.

"Go with him Chichi." Kakarot soothingly directed.

Her eyes glanced up at him and she nodded before following the King out of the throne room.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Chichi kept a short distance behind Vegeta. She was unsure of why he asked her to accompany him, but Kakarot had told her to follow. Vegeta was walking at a fast pace down the hallways of the elegant palace. Their steps echoed off the walls as they traveled in silence. Chichi was still upset for that poor male who lost his entire family, especially his mate. The pain that he must be experiencing would be great, and Chichi refused to imagine the agony of the loss. But it was something that they all risked in this forced war.

"Join the others." Vegeta ordered the guards following behind them.

She watched as the King's guards respectfully saluted Vegeta and disappear from where they had come. Great. Just what she wanted. To be alone with Vegeta. The Saiyan King that she could barely honor.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing female?" Vegeta spit out as they still marched down the hall.

"What?" Chichi was struck with confusion. What the hell was he asking?

"Do you honestly think you can survive this battle?"

"I..." She hesitated to answer. Why should she answer to him if she was prepared or not?

"I've heard the rumors that you trained with Kakarot's father and that you even managed to injure the warrior. "

"Why do you care?"

Vegeta stopped in mid step and swirled around to meet her gaze. She wasn't surprised to see the pissed off expression. He always looked pissed off and irritated, so it was nothing new to her.

"I don't. But your mate might. Have you even had the slightest thought of how this battle will affect Kakarots' fight? Or are you that selfish?"

WHAT? How dare he! He actually had the audacity to think of her as being selfish? Chichi gritted her teeth and balled her fists at her sides. Choking the King with his own tail wouldn't be a good thing at this crucial time. She took a deep breath and let the words fly, "Ever since war had been declared on the Saiyan race, I've done _everything_ to prepare for this moment. And since the beginning, I've had everyone practically tell me to turn back and give up while I could, because I would be a burden! Well let me tell you something Vegeta," Chichi bit out bitterly, "I'm going to fight in this battle, and hell yes I've thought the consequences over thoroughly! Kakarot and I know the risk, but I'm _not_ going to let Princess and her fucking army walk all over my home! So you can either fight beside me as an equal, or get the fuck out of my way."

Chichi felt her body trembling. She was on the verge of lashing out at Vegeta when he continued to look at her with that irritated glare. But as soon as she had finished letting him "have it," Vegeta huffed and started walking back down the hallway.

"If we weren't under attack, I would have you killed for speaking such vulgar words before me." Vegeta threatened.

"Yea, well save it for a rainy day."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Bulma's level of stress was through the freaking roof. She paced constantly and wrung her hands as she waited for the report to come in. Gohan was sound asleep, and couldn't have timed a nap at a better time. The brat definitely didn't need to see her all torn up. Bulma felt like she was going crazy from being locked in like a wild animal. The guards at the bolted door knew nothing, and Vegeta couldn't be reached. She worried that the battle had begun before she could hold her mate in her arms. And poor Chichi. If the battle had started, she would be a nervous wreck about her son, and Bulma had no way of telling the female that her child was safe.

Just as Bulma began another round of pacing, she heard the massive locked door click and grind. She approached with caution and waited to find out who was coming in unannounced. Her heart was hammering in her chest as it creaked open, finally revealing who she longed for the most.

"Vegeta!" She cried happily and ran to her male.

"Woman, why were you fearful?" Vegeta asked down to her as Bulma clung to him.

"I didn't know what was happening. No one informed me of the situation."

"Come with me, I must prepare for battle." Vegeta instructed her as he walked towards their bed chambers. She began to follow until she heard a soft voice and Gohan babble . Bulma looked over her shoulder and found Chichi smiling down on her child. The world seemed to stop as mother and son stared at one another and Bulma quietly stepped out of the room to give them their time together.

"Woman." Vegeta lowly called from the dim light of the room. Her eyes focused on her mate that stood completely naked before her. She gazed over his muscular form and caught a glimpse of his deep scars in the shadows. This was a male in all his glory, preparing for battle, and she was to prepare him. "Bulma." He said her name. It was unusual for Vegeta to call her by name. But when he did, it was important. She was to dress him. Just like the time he became King or for important meetings. But this would be no joyous occasion her mate was attending. "Will you dress me, my Queen?" Vegeta asked as the ritual demanded. He would ask her of this in a quick and heartless request, but now his eyes made contact with her own and his voice soft.

"Yes, my Lord." Bulma answered as she always did but in a less sarcastic way, and gathered his gear to wear into battle. It would be the hardest dressing she would have to make. The thought of loosing him would be on her mind the entire time, making her hands dance nervously at each buckle. Tears had already begun to form in her eyes, threatening to flow over the brim when she made contact with his warm skin. She took in a shaky breath and reached for the first piece to his gear. Then a damn tear had to fall and Vegeta had to see it glide down her cheek.

"Enough with the tears." He ordered and sighed heavily.

"Go bald." Bulma muttered and placed his white gloves on his hands.

"I will be if you don't hurry up and dress me."

"Why do you have to be such an ass when our entire planet is at risk?" Bulma spoke lowly so Chichi couldn't hear her in the other room.

"Our planet is at risk for nothing." Vegeta growled and helped slide his legs into the tight-fitting pants. "I will not accept, that a fucking, crazy, bitch is out there and has the capability of destroying Vegeta. We are a mighty race, and she will feel the pride of the Saiyan army."

"Don't let that pride take you away from me..." Bulma softly added.

Vegeta stiffened.

"Woman-"

"Turn around. I just have to fasten your-"

"No. That is all. I will fight as I am. Do not add the fucking cape. I'm not my father." Vegeta grumbled and shoved his feet into the boots.

"Vegeta-"

Before Bulma could get out another word, her mate was suddenly at her lips with his mouth and removed whatever thought she had on her mind. His tongue forced its way in, causing her knees to buckle and lean into him. His hands grabbed her hips and forced her to stand up against his hard body. She moaned into his mouth, wishing it would never end, or thinking that this would be their last kiss. If she could just have him one more time before war called for his attendance.

Vegeta pulled away quicker than she had liked and looked her deeply in the eyes. He had something on his mind, but he was hard to read in the state she was in. Her mind was swirling with thoughts and images of the past. From the first time they met, to the first time they touched. It wasn't easy getting along with Vegeta, but it was sure as hell worth it in the end. Stubborn. Prideful. Strong. A smart ass. He was unique. And he was her mate.

"Fuck em up." Bulma blurted out. Vegeta closed his eyes and smirked. He even let out an amused chuckle.

"I won't just fuck them up woman. I'm going to obliterate them until there's nothing left!"

.o.O.o.O.o.

Chichi held Gohan in her arms. His little hands reached up to her face and explored by touching her cheeks and nose. Her son wrapped his tiny tail around her wrist for comfort and let out a big yawn. His eyes were growing heavy again, but he fought sleep.

"It's alright. You can go back to sleep Gohan." Chichi softly reassured him and began rocking. Her long hair fell over her shoulder and dangled against Gohan's cheek, and the child curled his fingers in the black strands. Once she knew he was sound asleep, Chichi whispered, "I will protect you, no matter how far I have to go."

With ease, Chichi gently placed Gohan back in his little bed Bulma had made for him and leaned down to kiss his forehead. She listened to him breath deeply before pulling the blanket over his sleeping body.

"Female."

Chichi turned her head and found Vegeta standing beside Bulma in the wide doorway.

"Put this on and meet me outside." He instructed as he dropped an extra set of gear on the floor and quickly vanished after giving Bulma one last glance.

Chichi stood and collected what Vegeta had dropped on the floor. Her eyes widened when realizing that it was the King's armor. Why would he care enough to let her wear his gear?

"I don't understand." Chichi quietly stated to Bulma.

"Put it on Chichi." Bulma smiled and helped her into the armor that was a perfect fit. "Wow, look at you! How's it feel?"

"Amazing." Chichi smiled as she looked herself over. She was actually going to go into battle in real fucking armor.

"You look like a real warrior," Bulma paused, allowing Chichi to adjust the white gloves that matched the white Saiyan gear. "I even installed a chip to keep track of your position and health. I can keep track on this radar I invented. Vegeta has one as well, but I didn't tell him."

Chichi watched as Bulma pulled out a small green radar and turn it on. With a small push to a button, the device lit up and blinked with a beep.

"You're smart as always Bulma."

"Here," the Queen withdrew a pair of blue wrist bands from a box hidden behind a flower-pot, "give these to Kakarot to wear. They also have a chip embedded in the fabric. The material is pretty much indestructible to heat from blast attacks."

"Thank you, Bulma. I...I don't know what else to say." Chichi took the wrist bands and held them close to her chest.

"Just say you'll be back to pick Gohan up soon."

"Right. Then I'll be back to pick Gohan up. Take care of him...Uh, and if something were to happen-"

"Stop right there Chichi." Bulma cut her off and shaking her head side to side. "I'll take good care of him until you get back. Alright?"

Chichi stared at the blue haired female and gave her a faint smile.

"See you soon." Chichi whispered, holding back tears that wanted to fall. With a quick hug and one last look at her sleeping son, Chichi dashed out of the King and Queen's quarters to meet up with Vegeta. He was standing at the end of the hall with his arms crossed, still looking pissed.

"Thanks for the armor." Chichi forced out as they began walking once more.

"Wasn't my idea." Vegeta grunted out.

"Good to know that you have the same figure as a female."

"Remind me when this war is over to destroy you." He threatened, but not intimidating Chichi one bit. Maybe the Ass of the Saiyan's had a heart after all. Letting her wear his armor was a big deal, and Chichi would always remind herself of this moment before thinking about choking him with his own tail.

.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Kakarot finished slipping on the top part of his fresh gear just as the doors parted for Vegeta's arrival outside the palace. His eyes locked on the tiny female walking behind the King and felt his heart slam against his chest when seeing it was his mate. Her long black hair flew behind her as she seemed to glide towards him on thin air. She was breath-taking.

"Damn. She's smokin'!" A young soldier commented in the group behind Kakarot. It seemed to rile up the males that stopped to stare.

When hearing the commotion, Kakarot cocked his head and looked at the hooting males, giving them a threatening glare.

"Unless you want to go into battle with one less limb, I suggest you keep your comments to your self." Kakarot growled and turned his attention back to his approaching mate. The armor she wore seemed to glow in the dim light. The sun wouldn't be up for another hour, but she look magnificent in the light before dawn.

.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Chichi saw Kakarot waiting patiently at the bottom of the stairs. The breeze was cool on her cheeks and neck as she walked quickly to meet with her mate. She held the wrists bands tightly in her hand from the nerves building up inside. Her heart was racing, her breathing increasing, but her blood was boiling to fight.

Once Chichi made it over to her male, she began to hand over the blue bands, "Put these on-"

Chichi was silenced with Kakarot's lips. She was shocked. Yes, very shocked. But when Kakarot forced her up against his body, she melded right into the sweet embrace. Her every nerve was alive and on guard from the arrival of Princess, but when Kakarot touched her, the slightest feeling of fear drained.

.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"Please. We want to see more." Vegeta sarcastically grumbled as he walked past the lip locking couple. He was disgusted with their public display of affection and tried to focus on the horizon. The anger was building up in him as the sun approached its accent into the sky.

"What's the order, Vegeta?" Kakarot asked from behind him.

"We fucking kill every last one of them. We will turn them into ash!" Vegeta angrily announced and clenched his fist by his chest. He was about to burst if he didn't find something to kill soon. "The Saiyan race will not be threatened by some pathetic enemy. We will rise and they will fall. It will be the Saiyan's who stand victorious in the end!"

The army shouted with praise and saluted with honor.

"What a lovely speech!" A soft amused voice sounded from the darkness above, silencing the cheers.

A blast of freezing wind came barreling from the sky, burning Vegeta's skin and eyes as he searched for signs of the enemy. The frigid winds continued to blow violently, becoming stronger with each passing second. He held a hand in front of his face to block the wind from blinding him and found it hard to move his limb. Sounds of distress from his army began to rise as the icy air increased. He tried to move his feet and cursed.

"Fuck!" They were being frozen alive.

"I'm sorry. Is it to cold for you?" The voice came again and the winds immediately ceased.

In the midst of the fog formed from the cold, stood a shadowy figure.

*And there you have it. Yes I'm stopping it right here. Sorry! If it makes you feel any better, the next chapter will be super bad ass! :D

Pretty, pretty please review and let me know what you think of it. I know I ask and plead all the time for reviews, but your comments help inspire me to get the chapters out a lot quicker!

Until next time my lovely readers!


	17. The Beast

*Oh look! A quick update! :D

Enjoy and review please!

Give Me Back My Mate

Chapter 17: The Beast

Her body, frozen in place. Her heart, wildly beating as the drums of war. Chichi struggled to force her limbs to move. Kakarot was in the same position. Stuck and helpless. How could Princess begin a fight like this? Was she going to end it without allowing them to fight? Would her training be for nothing?

"Princess..." Chichi uttered through chattering teeth. Her muscles began to strain from the intense shivering she was unable to control.

"Oh, Chichi. There you are." Princess said with excitement from the fog. "I couldn't help myself when I over heard your so called King announce that he would be...what was it he said? Oh yes. Victorious?" She chuckled as she took a step forward from the shadows, revealing herself in the dawns light. "How victorious can you be when you can only shiver, no. Tremble in my presence."

"The only one who will be trembling is you when I force you to your knees!" Vegeta roared.

"Do you think you can frighten me in that state?" Princess asked with amusement.

"Just let me thaw my ass out here and I will show you just how frightening I can be!" The King answered as he twitched and strained against the cold.

Chichi kept still. It was more painful to move and fight against the ice that had become her bones.

"Before you do that," Princess began, "I wanted you to meet some very special guest I took the liberty in inviting to this party. Would you like to meet them now?"

"How about you crawl back in whatever the hell you transpired from!" Vegeta furiously seethed with hate dripping off every word.

"I take that as a yes. Splendid! Brothers," she called over her shoulder, "meet the Saiyan race."

As Princess lifted her hands, the frozen barrier that had trapped their bodies seemed to melt away, and the fog rose back to the sky, revealing an eye opener. Chichi took a step forward, her hand slightly touching Kakarot's but unable to feel the warmth from his skin. He was as cold as she. Numb, and overwhelmed.

Behind the veil of fog, figures in black began to come into focus. As it cleared, more figures, more bodies, more soldiers appeared in the distance.

"Stay calm." Kakarot gently said down to Chichi when she began to breath heavily.

Surrounded. The entire Saiyan army made of thousands, was surrounded, even seeming out numbered. Chichi couldn't blink. Their victory was dwindling to nothing.

"There's so many." Chichi whimpered with a whisper.

"Just more pawns to practice my new strength on." Vegeta chuckled as he got into place to power up.

"Oh but wait! As a guest, it is up to me to bring a gift!" Princess insisted.

"No more talk. It's time to put up or shut up!"

Chichi watched as Vegeta let out a battle cry and with ease, the King transformed into golden glory. He shot off from the ground, leaving a small crater from where he once stood.

"Vegeta! No!" Kakarot called out and took flight after him.

Something was wrong. Chichi could feel an evil presence building as Vegeta began to near Princess. Could he not sense it? Or had his lust for blood shed take away his ability to deem caution?

"I didn't know you wanted my gift so badly!" Princess exclaimed and smirked as Vegeta came closer.

Chichi took to the air, unsure if she should attack or wait for orders. She kept her eye on Kakarot as he flew after Vegeta, and kept an even closer eye on Princess's hands that began to move in strange patterns.

"Vegeta! Stop!" Kakarot ordered but the King did not listen.

"I will end this now!" Vegeta bellowed as he formed a large blast in his hands.

Princess just had a smirk plastered on her hollow face. She seemed unfazed by Vegeta's sudden attack. Her hands continued to move in a circular motion, and formed to what seemed like a bright ball of energy in her palms. With a flick of her wrist, Chichi watched in horror as Princess released what she created.

"Vegeta!" Kakarot hollered out just as the bright light exploded.

"Kakarot!" Chichi cried and shielded her eyes from the intense light. She couldn't see her mate, nor Vegeta. All the soldiers around her groaned as the energy blast took their sight. They were now blind sitting ducks, unaware of what had happened. Once again helpless.

The light from the attack died down and Chichi was the first to witness the after math. She scanned the area and found Vegeta and Kakarot laying on the ground side by side. Unmoving. Motionless.

"Kakarot!" She panicked and bolted off to her still male.

"Well it looks as if he liked my present." Princess indicated from above.

As Chichi approached, Kakarot and Vegeta began to stir. She was relieved to see that her mate was unharmed from the explosion. Not a single hair on his head seemed harmed.

"I'm not sure what will happen next, but if you don't want to become part of the experiment Chichi, then move." Princess suggested with that same evil smirk.

"What?" Chichi was furious. What was the bitch up to? Experiment? What the hell did that mean?

"I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise now would I? Besides, I'm not really sure what the outcome might be. I know what it's suppose to do, but it may react differently to Saiyan's." Princess explained.

"Chichi...get, back." Kakarot groaned from the ground as he tried to get to his knees.

"What the fuck?" Vegeta forced himself off the ground and looked to the sky. "What the fuck was that? Did you think I would just roll over and die from an attack you just attempted? Really. What the fuck?"

Chichi crouched down to block her mate. It was taking him much longer to recover. Something was wrong. Sweat had formed on his brow as his muscles strained to stand.

"Kakarot?" Chichi's senses were throwing off warning signs to stay away from her mate, but she didn't understand why.

"Chi...chi. Get...back!" He snarled and crumpled over. Kakarot held his sides and then his head as the ground began to crack around her mate as if he was becoming heavier.

"What's wrong Kakarot? Already down for the count?" Vegeta mocked.

"Move." Chichi ordered the King.

"How dare you tell me what to...do. Holy hell! What the fuck is happening to Kakarot!"

Chichi stepped back as her mate started to change in size. It all seemed like a dream. Still helpless, still weak. Unable to control what was happening. She gasped when Kakarot let out a roar. Not a 'preparing for battle' roar, but an animalistic, deafening, hellish roar that scared her more than the transformation taking place.

Muscles bulged. Veins straining under the skin. His breathing increasing by the second. Fangs, protruding from his mouth as his eyes became blazing red. He groaned in agony as if he was being tortured from the inside out.

"What's happening. Kakarot..." Chichi whimpered as she took a shaky step forward.

"This should be interesting." The evil witch from above commented to a brother hovering in the sky.

"What did you do to him?" Chichi shouted up at Princess and returned her gaze back to Kakarot. He was trying to fight whatever was happening to his body. Growls and snarls escaped his mouth as he began to writhe in discomfort.

"I really don't know," Princess admitted but didn't seemed surprised at the outcome. "My spell is designed to show ones true nature. Apparently a Saiyan's true self if a raging beast. How interesting."

"You think this is funny?" Chichi fumed and rushed towards Princess. Her fists balled up, ready to make contact with the bitches face, but another roar, unlike anything she had ever heard, stopped Chichi in mid-flight. She turned slowly and looked down to where Kakarot once laid.

"Oh look. He turned into a giant ape!" Princess exclaimed and laughed as if it were entertainment.

"Kakarot..." Chichi whimpered as the large ape that was once her mate rise to his giant feet. She couldn't breath and too shocked to move. Kakarot was...a beast.

With a giant roar, Kakarot swung his arm in the air in anger, swatting at Chichi as if she were an insect The force of wind from his swipe sent her falling to the ground and crash into scattering Saiyan soldiers. She jumped to her feet unharmed and looked up at the raging beast coming for her. He roared again as he came closer. Every step he took crumbled and shook the ground like a mighty quake.

"Kakarot stop!" Chichi tried to communicate with him, but had to avoid his colossal foot smashing down on top of her.

Kakarot slammed his powerful fists against his chest before planting them into the rocky ground. Chichi could no longer see the male she mated in the eyes of the beast he had become. What had Princess done?

"He's heading for the palace! Stop him!" Vegeta ordered and formed a blast in his hands.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Chichi pleaded but her words fell on deaf ears. Vegeta and the soldiers began to shoot blasts of energy at her mate. All she could was watch Kakarot roar and fling his arms at them.

"Push him back!" At Vegeta's command, the swarm of Saiyan's continued to strike out at Kakarot. "Snap out of it Kakarot!"

"Vegeta, stop! You might kill him!" Chichi shouted as she flew towards the rising smoke that began to consume the beast and pushed a few attacking males out of the way. But she was too late. Kakarot fell to the ground and landed on his back in a heap of rubble, shaking the ground from his tremendous impact. "No!"

"Ha, ha! This is exciting!" Princess laughed out from a distance. "Brothers! It's time to accomplish what we came here to do. Attack!"

"Kakarot!" Screamed Chichi as she rushed to her mate.

"Defend the palace!"

"Their attacking!"

"Fight back! Don't be a coward!"

She heard the orders. She saw the enemy beginning their attack. But she couldn't bring herself to fight back. Her mate laid there on the ground, still in a monstrous form.

"Female! Get your head out of your ass and fight back!"

The war had begun. She had spent her time training for this moment, but she never expected this. How could she fight when Kakarot was...gone.

"Kakarot. Get up." She whispered. There was still a tiny hope left. Her heart couldn't give up just yet. "Kakarot! GET UP!"


	18. ROAR

*Hello again readers! Thank you very much for the reviews and I'm thrilled that you are enjoying this. Things are about to get crazy, so prepare! Kakarot is still transformed into a giant ape thanks to Princess, and Chichi is in shock O_O I think I would be too!

Enjoy! (and yes I have a chapter titled roar! lol)

Give Me Back My Mate!

Chapter 18: ROAR

"Kakarot! GET UP!"

A cry.

A scream.

It hurt his ears!

**Destroy. Kill. Blood. **

Move!

The beast stirred. His large body lifted off the ground and he let out a bestial roar.

Rage. That's all he felt. He had the urge to kill every living thing around him.

**Destroy.**

With angry strikes, he flung his hands, grasping at whatever he could find and crushing it.

**Crush!**

Rocks. Bodies. His hands clutched and snapped them in halves. He ripped and flung them as the anger still flowed through his body.

**Kill!**

"Kakarot! You get your big hairy ass back to normal before I-"

Such an irritating sound from the tiny, spiked haired spec! The beast slammed it to the ground to silence it. It hurt his ears!

**Smash!**

He raised his foot to mash it for good.

"KAKAROT!"

That scream! It was painful!

With a quick swipe, he grabbed the flying, long-haired body. He was about to dispose of it until he got a whiff of something...familiar.

"Kakarot! It's me!"

His muscles froze. His brain tried to process what it cried. But his nose continued to sniff the air. The scent was coming from...it.

**Female. Blood.**

The female was bleeding. Injured.

**Blood, blood, blood. Female. My female. My mate!**

**"Chichi."** He groaned out of his mouth with a snarl.

She was soft in his hands. So tiny.

"Yes! It's me!"

She was...happy.

A spark ignited in his full raged brain. It hurt. The female was his. He could tell by her scent. By her blood. Something hurt her!

He let out another roar. Set out to destroy what had harmed his female!

* * *

><p>"Chichi." Kakarot managed to speak from his large fanged mouth.<p>

Chichi was relieved when hearing him say her name. "Yes! It's me!" She happily answered him and let out a breath. But his calm nature didn't last for long. Kakarot was once again experiencing fits of rage and stomping his feet as he continued to hold her in his grasp. How the hell was she going to get out of this one? Her mate was clearly unstable, and apparently all he could accomplish was smashing things.

"Kakarot! STOP!" Screamed Chichi, ceasing the monstrous ape in mid step. When she felt like she had his attention, "Let. Me. GO!"

In an instant, Kakarot settled down and released her. She was surprised it actually worked. But the big ape that made up her male wouldn't stand still and concentrate.

_And he always got on me for not concentrating! _Chichi said to herself as she put some distance between them in case Kakarot flew off the hinges again. But the beast kept his red eyes upon her as she flew back. His lips snarled but at least he was at ease.

The battle raged on around them, but they were in a world of their own. Beast and female, staring each other down with confusion and anger in their hearts. "Oh Kakarot," she whimpered when the thought of her mate being stuck in this form forever crossed her mind. As she hovered in the air, Chichi watched as Kakarot's attention was quickly changed. Then, Chichi felt why he looked away. The blast struck her in the side, sending the female to the ground. The sky came into view as if she were sparring with Bardock or Kakarot, but this time it hurt worse. Unlike the attacks while training, this strike was filled with the intent to kill.

Chichi hit the ground. The impact caused her to crash against rock after rock, tearing her skin as she forced her body to ball up and protect her head until she bounced and rolled to a stop.

"How pathetic!" Princess laughed from the sky, "you couldn't even dodge one of my simpler attacks? What did you do with all that time I allowed you Chichi? Surely you prepared somehow?"

Chichi pushed herself off the ground. Blood dripped down her chin from smashing face first into stone. She would have thought her face was made of steel by now from the many face plants in the past. Her feet stumbled and sent her to a knee. Why was she acting as if she were weak? What was wrong with her?

"Kakarot," Chichi mumbled as she tried to stand again. "If you can understand this, then please. Kick her ass!"

"Ha! How could he understand you? He's an ape! A brainless primate-"

_**ROAR!**_

"..."

Princess ducked from a deadly swipe of Kakarot's hand. Chichi watched as the witch avoided his wrathful attempts to bring her down. "I believe your too slow!" Princess cackled in mid-air.

Kakarot stopped swinging his arms and opened his mouth. Before Chichi could comprehend what he was doing, a bright red blast shot from her mates mouth, directly aimed for Princess.

"What the..." Princess barely escaped the enormous attack, but couldn't avoid Kakarot and his large fist.

Chichi flinched as his hairy knuckles rammed directly into Princess's chest, knocking her to the ground.

* * *

><p>*I'm just so sorry that this was a short chapter! I was under a lot of stress and it hurt me that I wasn't updating for you guys! So I wanted to at least put something out so you will know I'm still working on the story. I promise next chapter will be much longer! Just endure for me please. Just a little longer, and I will get things moving again! My promise to you! If it weren't for you all, I wouldn't be working on this story at all. Thank you so much for reading, fav-ing, following, and most of all, reviewing!<p>

Since you all have been so patient, here is a little sneak peek to the next chapter.

"I gave you time to prepare for my arrival." Before Chichi could respond, Princess vanished and a gut wrenching pain hit her in the stomach. A long, muscular leg swung and connected right into her gut, sending her to her back. Chichi could barely inhale, much less hear the voice of her attacker. "I know you're stronger than this!" Then, a hard foot landed on Chichi's chest, causing the breath to leave her body without permission. "Show me what you can do!"

Ok, that's all I can afford to slip for now!

Until next time! :D


	19. Tears

*Hi there! Oh look, another update! Go me! :D And what's this? It's longer? Oh, I believe it is! High five for Missy here.

I just wanted to use this moment to thank everyone for reviewing on the last chapter! (And fav-ing and following! :D)

**Saiyajin-Love:** Don't cry D: And yes, I would love to do the same to Princess just because she is difficult to write about. So evil in many ways! Thank you for reviewing and supporting me!

**Mew57:** Thanks for waiting patiently and reviewing :) I'm so thrilled you are enjoying it!

**Son Goshen:** More action :D Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Just a Reader1: **Thank you so much! And hey, Vegeta kinda deserved it I think. If Kakarot didn't jump in front of that attack, then we would have a raging Vegeta ape running a muck! O_o lol Thanks again! Glad you enjoyed it!

**Windy50: **Omg! I came home from work and looked at my email and was like...wow. You have been a busy bee! Thank you so much for reviewing all that you have! I'm so happy that you are liking this! :D

**LifeAwakens: **How dare you forget to review! lol just kidding! I'm glad that you did! Don't be like **Saiyajin-Love** and cry and be all depressed D: There, there now. It will be ok! I think everyone wants to kick Princess's ass! She popular! lol

Also, Thank you: **baskin, lunaluvgood, AnabellaGC, Dbzlooooover, Guest, Kagomee-H, sharon, A dbz fan, Dan, dbzchichifan, ThePurplePandax, JaylonninLove, Daughter of Vegeta, lovers45, Donna, ninjapuppies, Shay Candy** and **all** the ones I didn't get on the thank you list!

Enjoy!

Give Me Back My Mate

Chapter 19: Tears

Dust rose to the air. Princess was finally on the ground thanks to Kakarot even though he was still transformed into an over sized ape. Chichi was surprised when a little cheer escaped her mouth and her spirits heightened when Princess didn't rise from the small crater she created with her body. Could this be the end to the enemy?

Chichi slowly approached, being mindful that Kakarot was yet to change back to his normal self. As the dust settled and her mate looked down, a yellow beam of energy shot out from the hole, hitting Kakarot in his shoulder and causing him to roar out in pain. The stream of light entered his flesh and exited out the other side.

"No!" Screamed Chichi as her mate flailed his arms and blood dripped down his body. Princess stood from the rubble. Her robes, torn from impact and her eyes red with anger.

"Enough of this game. It is no longer amusing to me." Princess bitterly spoke as she spit out a mouthful of blood. She raised her hand, preparing to fire another attack on Kakarot, but Chichi wouldn't stand for that to happen again.

Before Chichi knew what she was doing, her body sprinted into a full dead run. Her legs bursting with energy as she rammed Princess back to the ground. While Princess rolled along the ground, trying to catch herself, Chichi took to the air and formed a ball of energy in her hands. Just as she was ready to release it, Princess vanished.

"Where..." Chichi frantically began to look with her eyes, and even searched with her mind as Kakarot had taught her.

"Didn't anyone teach you," that sly voice asked from behind her, "not to leave your backside open?"

Chichi tried to turn and fire her blast but had been too late. A hard blow to her back sent her tumbling down, then crashing back into the rocks.

_She's fucking fast!_ The female thought to herself as she quickly rose from the familiar ground.

"You are quick to recover. That's good. It will make our fight a lot more interesting." Princess stated from the air as she removed a layer of tattered robes. Underneath she wore a red leather chest piece that came below her breasts, and a matching loincloth that dangled to her knees. Her pale skin tightened over muscles of her abs as she breathed deeply. Bare long arms and legs shown strength and agility, and her eyes red as the blood that dripped slowly from her lip.

"Prepare your self!" Shouted Princess as she did a nose dive straight towards Chichi.

Chichi didn't have time to react. Everything she learned in her training seemed to fly right out of her mind, leaving her with fearful thoughts and a racing heart.

_"Block female!"_ That voice. It was echoing in her blurry memories. Bardock. He would bark out orders when she failed to show improvement in her training. _"If you don't learn to block, then get the hell out of the way. If you can't get the hell out of the way, then prepare to get your ass handed to you!"_

"Block," Chichi grunted out and threw her hands out in front of her shaking body. Princess made impact, her ice-cold skin making contact with Chichi's flushed hands.

The force of power behind Princess sent Chichi backwards. Her feet skidded as she continued to block. The muscles of the females legs began to burn when the strain increased.

Princess smirked, "what's the matter Chichi, dear? You seem to be distracted. Am I being too forceful with you? Perhaps I should go and place a few more holes into your mate. Maybe that will get you in the fighting spirit!"

"NO!" Chichi cried out and felt a burning flame ignite in her chest. She could feel the rage begin to build and literally put her foot down. The surprise halt seemed to confuse Princess, allowing Chichi a few short seconds to attack. Enough of defending herself, it was time to kick some ass!

With a quick grasp, the Saiyan female seized hold of her attacker's arm, and with the help of her newly found rage, she sent her flying into the boulders beyond. But it wouldn't be enough to stop Princess. The witch was back on her feet before the rocks had time to crumble.

"Is that the best you can do? Seriously Chichi. If you can't give me a fight that is worth my time, then I will go ahead and end this entire war by destroying this planet until it's ash," Princess disappointingly explained, "What can I do to release the fighter behind the mask?"

"What are you saying? I'm fighting you! Isn't that enough?" Chichi question, her heart pounding in her chest at the thought of Princess wasting the planet to nothing but space dust.

As she waited for an answer, the red-eyed female approached her calmly. Her arms were crossed, showing no signs of attack. What was she up to? Why was she practically begging for Chichi to fight her ruthlessly? Princess had stopped just a few yards away and glared directly into Chichi's eyes.

"I gave you time to prepare for my arrival." Before Chichi could respond, Princess vanished and a gut wrenching pain hit her in the stomach. A long, muscular leg swung and connected right into her gut, sending her to her back. Chichi could barely inhale, much less hear the voice of her attacker. "I know you're stronger than this!" Then, a hard foot landed on Chichi's chest, causing the breath to leave her body without permission. "Show me what you can do!" It was becoming harder to hear Princess shout. Chichi couldn't escape. It was as if her body was giving up and she didn't even know why. Why was her body failing her when she had so much to fight for? "What did you acquire during your training!"

More pressure. Cracking sounds. Her ribs. They were failing her too. Just like she was doing for her race. She was failing them as she laid there, taking the brutal beating and unable to fight back.

"Show me!" Princess continued her shrieks. She sounded desperate. "Show me, or I will find your son, and kill him!"

That spark. That flame. It was ignited again. No. Not ignited. It awakened the dormant power Chichi had within her soul. She was beyond angered. Chichi was enraged! A burning blaze set out to destroy the freezing cold that swept into her world. No longer did she feel pain or fear. Princess spoke the right words, to unleash the one desire she wanted most.

* * *

><p>A spiked haired Saiyan landed beside a warrior that began to stir from an unconscious state. Groans from the weakened soldier escaped his mouth as he tried to stand, but only stumbled to his knees. Bardock looked down on his struggling son and frowned. He had watched Kakarot transform as he fought from a distance. Now that his son had returned to normal, it had reduced him to a mere weakling. Kakarot's shoulder wound didn't seem critical, but the transformation seemed to take a lot out of him.<p>

"Seek safety son. You are too weak to continue." Bardock grumbled lowly as he watched a figure in black robes approach his position.

Kakarot chuckled, "and leave all the fun to you?"

"Nonsense. Your mate seems to be having all the fun this day."

"Chichi? Where is she, ah-" Kakarot groaned when pain caused his body to jerk and withdrawn from further movements.

"The female is more than fine. Her energy has increased beyond my expectations. She is defending herself well." Bardock answered as he readied himself for battle. That figure had stopped before them, waiting with a grin under his hood. "Look at this disgrace."

In the corner of his eye, Kakarot looked the enemy over. By the looks of it, his son had already met this male in the past.

"If you're wondering who he is," Kakarot grunted out as he finally made it to his feet, "he's nothing but the walking dead."

"What the hell are you talking about Kakarot? Did you hit your head?" Bardock asked lowly, hoping his son wasn't becoming mental from the battle.

Kakarot explained, "Chichi killed him on that planet long ago. But it appears that he has returned just as Princess has."

"You are correct Saiyan. It's good to see your transformation did not ruin your brain." The Master chuckled from a distance as he removed his hood on his cape, "I have returned and I will make you pay for what you and your mate did to _my _Princess!"

"Check out this bastard. He really has it out for you Kakarot. Should I be any more proud?" Bardock joked as he gave his son a half smirk.

"Attack me together if you'd like. Even in your state, both of you joined in battle would not suffice." Master wholeheartedly preached at the two Saiyan's that were only grinning their trademark smiles.

"You heard him. Let's show him," Bardock ordered as his grin disappeared and his brow furrow just as Kakarot. They both got into position. Father and son, side by side. "Let's do this!"

With loud, ear-piercing battle cries, Kakarot and Bardock raised their power levels to the max. With Kakarot being injured, he would not be able to transform into a Super Saiyan. But with the aid of his father's power, they would be as strong as one in the end.

Just before taking off towards their target, Bardock caught the glimpse of a look he had seen many times in battle. The "Oh shit. I'm fucked," look.

* * *

><p>"Show me, or I will find your son, and kill him!"<p>

Those were the last words Princess spoke right before an ear shattering scream poured from Chichi's mouth. The ground began to break and crack beneath them as an electric current surrounded her. Princess jumped back as Chichi uplifted herself and heaved heavily as fresh breaths of air entered her burning lungs.

"Now this," Princess gleamed; almost dazzled at Chichi's new power, "now this is exciting. Taking it to a new level just for me."

Chichi gritted her teeth and let a growl roll from the depths, "no. This power isn't for your enjoyment. This is for my son that you threatened."

"For my entertainment, for your son. It's all the same to me," Princess snickered as she brushed some hair that had fallen from behind her ear. Her red eyes sparkling with joy as Chichi quickly vanished and hiding her energy while moving at a fast pace. She would take this witch down. Her life, hell everyone's life depended on Princess being defeated. And with this fresh energy coursing through her veins, Chichi was ready to send her running for cover.

Princess continued to stand her ground just as Chichi flew directly toward her. A ray of light exploded on impact. The females clashed with fists as swords in battle. Rocks and boulders crumbled beneath their radiating power as they danced merciless in the sky. Chichi avoided and blocked every attack by Princess, but the wicked female also avoided hers as well.

"This seems pointless if no one gets hurt!" Princess interposed between her assaults.

Chichi let out a frustrated groan before jumping up and ramming her knee into the side of Princess's temple, distracting her for a moment to form a ball of energy in her hands.

_Now!_ Chichi pushed her creation down with her palms, getting a surprised gasp from her opponent. The blast caused the ground to tremble as it collided with her target. Chichi shielded her eyes as the explosion erupted. Her heart was wildly racing in her chest when Princess never emerged from the rising smoke cloud. It seemed strange to not hear that evil laughter, or an amused remark. Had she done it? Did Chichi walk away the winner? No. She couldn't think like that. The last time she had such hopes, Princess crushed her into the ground.

Once the smoke cleared, Chichi searched with all her available senses and quickly found what she was looking for, but in a completely different position than expected. For the first time since their fight had begun, Princess was gasping for breath. Blazing red eyes were shut as she struggled to regain her composure. She was on her knees. Long arms supported her shaking body and blood ran continuously down her cheek until it reached her chin where it dripped into a puddle between her outstretched hands in the dirt.

Something inside Chichi, was screaming at her to finish the fight and to end Princess where she knelt. To conclude and terminate this maddening battle. But Chichi couldn't bring herself to attack while Princess was down as she was. The female was trembling from her last attack! So maybe, just maybe there was still hope of both of them walking away from this fight after all.

"Don't think," Princess huffed as she attempted to stand, "I'm finished just yet," but fell back to her knees in the process. "Curse you!" She mutter under her breath as she cringed into a ball. But Chichi caught a glimpse of something other than blood trickling down her cheek.

"You're crying," Chichi soothingly spoke, her anger to fight was slowly dwindling as she looked over this sobbing female on the ground.

"Shut up!"

Chichi let out a long sigh and placed a hand to her forehead to rub the ache that was building inside. This seemed all too familiar...

_"I'm not finished just yet! Just, a little longer!" Chichi pleaded up to her mate as he looked down on her with saddened eyes. "Please Kakarot! I can take another round!"_

_"No Chichi. That's enough for one day," Kakarot spoke as he offered out his hand to help Chichi off the ground, "let's call it quits and go grab something to eat! I'm starving!"_

_He had that smile on his face again. As if everything was back to the way it was! But it wasn't. Chichi still needed to train! She had to use every moment she was given to build up the strength. No. The courage to stand against Princess. But Kakarot was refusing to aid her when she needed it most. When she needed him most of all._

_"Damn you," Chichi choked out as the tears poured from her tightly closed eyes. They fell without permission. How could she fight as a warrior when she couldn't hold back fucking tears?_

_"You're crying." Kakarot had stated as she unwillingly cried as a brat that didn't get her way. _

_"Shut up," she whimpered, wishing for Kakarot to just walk away and call her pathetic. But he never left. He did as he always managed to do in the end. _

_Her mate pulled her shaking body into his warm embrace, encircling her with his strength, and always protecting her in the simplest of things. His warmth held her tightly, and all she could do in return sob and cling onto him..._

As Chichi thought back on her memories, she could see that she was at her breaking point. But since then she has overcome many obstacles in training, shaping her into a strong warrior she was meant to be.

_"No more tears," Kakarot soothingly spoke into Chichi's hair, "or snot!"_

_"I'm not snotty!" Chichi defended herself as she pulled from his caress and swung a hand, only to find herself swatting the air._

_"Missed me." He whispered from behind before taking hold of her wrists and pulling her back against his hard body. _

_"I thought you said we were done for the day?" Chichi questioned as a breath of warm air exhaled along the side of her neck. _

_"Did I?" His voice had lowered, and so had his lips against her skin. _

_"Is this just to stop my crying?" _

_"You stopped didn't you?" _

_Her tears had ceased, but now she was crying in a whole other way. Damn that Kakarot. He knew just the right moves to take her mind off the spinning haze of the future, and send her off into a present state of pleasure. _

Chichi forced herself to come back to reality. As much as she wished to remember the past, there was an even greater task to face at hand. Princess was beginning to come back around after her little break down. She would be even stronger since she shed tears. It was embarrassing to cry before another, and it would spark a blazing fire within her. Princess would take revenge for shedding tears at the feet of her enemy, and Chichi was patiently waiting.

* * *

><p>"Don't think," Princess forced out of her burning lungs as she tried to get back on her feet, "I'm finished just yet." Her legs gave out and she was back to her knees. How could such a simple attack do so much damage? Why was she forced to her knees like a weakling? It was humiliating! "Curse you!" Her words slipped past her parted lips as her body cringed and curled into a ball. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Her body trembled as a sob caught in her throat.<p>

"You're crying." Chichi stated.

"Shut up!" Princess shouted as she tried to stop the flow of tears rolling out of her eyes. What was wrong with her? It would just be best if Chichi would end her life here and now for weeping on the battle field. How did it come to this? She had everything under control, and now? Now the tight ball of her reserve had come unraveled at the feet of her enemy.

The tears rolling down her cheeks burned as they soaked her cheeks. Just as they did many, many years ago...

_A small child sat in the freezing snow. The bellowing wind rushed violently as the young girl started to cry. Her tears fell down her cheeks and began to freeze as they dangled on each side of her chin. _

_A dead body laid before her. Blood soaking the snow with its reddened tint. _

_"Mama!" The little girl screamed, but her cries could not be heard over the harsh freezing wind..._

That's how Princess felt now. That same little girl, was the same female crouched on the battlefield sniveling. Her pride, ripped away, just like her own mother...

_"Stop crying! She's dead now!" A elder brother shouted over the raging blizzard. He looked down on her as if in disgust, along with dozen of other brothers around him. "You killed mother. There should be no tears escaping those deadly eyes of yours. Save those tears for a day when you will really need them."_

No, no, no! She didn't kill her mother! She...what was the word? Princess _loved_ her mother. Her brothers. They killed their birth mother. Her mother. So why did she fight? Why did her destiny come down to this?

_"I want an assignment, father." Princess demanded on the icy palace steps as she looked up to her father with pleading eyes._

_"I forbid it." He answered with grief._

_"I desire a mandate! I wish to fight! You trained me father," her voice quivered as her voice lowered, "I beg you."_

_His eyes were cold as the ice that clung to his thick beard. He was silent, but only for a short while. _

_"Go."_

_Her eyes lit up with excitement. Her heart thumped violently in her chest. It would be Princess's first mission off her home planet._

_Once she arrived to carry out her newly acquired orders, Princess readied her blades and jumped off her ship. She was to destroy the entire race. Males, females,and children without regret because she had begged to be sent on a mission. _

_But when she found the first inhabitants, Princess couldn't bring herself to do it. _

_A child. A little girl was weeping just as she had long ago. She was crying over her sick mother. Most of the race had fallen ill. Simple medicine would cure it, but she was to destroy them! Princess raised her blade up to strike the little girl but could not move. Something inside her heart screamed for Princess to stop. And so, she did. She dropped her blades and dropped to her knees in the dirt._

And that's when she made the biggest mistake of her life. She took an interest in magic. Magic helped her heal the sick and wounded. She learned their ways, healed their people, and even took in an orphan child.

"Master." Princess whispered as lifted herself back onto her hands. She thought of him and how he brought her back to life after all those years to take revenge on the ones she wholeheartedly saved. To destroy the ones who took her life when it was she who left her life behind! It felt wonderful to feel the weight of her blades again as she swung the singing swords of death through each body. To shed blood once more when she had wasted her life in saving it!

But then _he_ had to come along. Kakarot. His very name made her fists clench and her teeth grind. Kakarot ruined everything! She had heaven in her palms when she possessed Chichi's body. But even as Chichi laid dormant in her own soul, she was still able to defeat Princess.

_"This is my body! Get the fuck out!"_

Yes. She can still remember when Chichi succeeded. Her strong will power to protect her mate was even stronger than Princess imagined. It was time to stop sniveling. Now was the time to crush them both for what they had done. She would make them pay for stopping her revenge!

"I will crush you,"grunted Princess as she felt a new wave of strength enter her body, "I will crush you!"


	20. Chapter 20

*Dear Readers,

Hello! :D It's been a very long time since I have worked on this story, and I apologize for that. Some of you were worried that I had abandoned it, and I have not. Ok, just wanted to say this, if anyone is wondering what is going on. I have rewritten this chapter. Most of it is the same, but I changed the ending. The reason it took me so long to write on this story again was because of this damn chapter! lol I ran into a freaking wall with it, so I put it in a different direction.

Hope you enjoy it!

Thanks to: **Riz-sama, Mysterious Anon, No name, Yoki, berryberryblue, Firework's feelings, Me gotta find a real good screan name soon, Kagomee-H, Mew57, Nura, Just a reader1, Windy50, MsFruitNinja, Shizurei, baskin, A dbz fan,** and** LifeAwakens **for reviewing on the old chapter 20! And thanks for all the favs and follows! Thanks so much guys! :D

Give Me Back My Mate

Chapter 20

Kakarot and Bardock had Master in their grasps. The male was heavily beaten and battered. Kakarots shoulder was in a lot of pain, but his energy he was holding back was keeping it from bleeding out. If he could have turned into a Super Saiyan, he would had this Master in a grave before he could blink. With one last double punch from father-son duo, Master landed flat on his back and down for the count. Bardock and Kakarot took a few quick breaths to recover and sighed with relief when he didn't move on the ground.

"You're not too bad in your old age," Kakarot huffed out as he held his arm close to his side for support.

Bardock gave him a look of irritation as he continued to inhale heavily. They managed to fight without getting much damage to themselves.

"Do...you," Master groaned on the ground, catching the Saiyan males attention, "know why...I am called Master?"

"Because you're a Master at stupidity?"

The long lanky male pushed himself off the ground. Blood dripped from his broken and battered face as he doubled over, catching himself with his shaking arms. But as he struggled to regain footing, a deep laugh came from his mouth.

"You think you're clever Saiyan? Just because you have a strong body and power to destroy mountains, doesn't mean you are the winner."

"I think we broke him Kakarot." Bardock smirked when Master made no attempt to attack.

"I got a feeling he's up to something. Be on guard." Kakarot lowly warned to his father.

They watched as Master reached into a pocket of his long robe and pulled out his tightly clenched fist. He slowly opened his hand and two small orbs began to float and glow over his palm. "So small. Yet, deadly." Master mumbled as he allowed his arm to drop back down to his side.

In an instant, the orbs darted off and out of eye sight.

"What were those things?!" Kakarot angrily bit out when Master just stared them down with an evil grin plastered on his wrecked face.

But Master did not reply. As Kakarot turned towards his father, the sound of flesh ripping and blood splattering caused his body to jolt. Bardock fell to his knees. The glowing orbs passed through his body from behind and out each side of his legs.

"No!" Kakarot shouted as another attack was placed against his helpless father. Once again the orbs ripped through skin and shattering bone as it tore out his arms. Kakarot felt helpless to act. The orbs were once again out of sight and untraceable. Bardock let out a cry. The blood poured from his wounds as he began to fall forward to the ground. Kakarot rushed forward and attempted to catch his falling father.

"Stay back!" Ordered Bardock in between groans of pain.

Kakarot fought back the urge to ignore his fathers command, but held himself back.

"Are you enjoying my beautifully crafted _dangan_?" Master amusingly asked once placing himself into a crouched position. "Now that I have taken your strength, what do you have left?"

Bardock let a grin rise in the corn of his mouth. He was breathing heavily as he his voice shook, "One pissed off son."

Kakarot let out an ear shattering roar and was flying straight for Master. His fist collided with the evil bastards cheek, crushing the bone beneath the force of his punch.

"I'll leave him to you, son." Bardock groaned as he collapsed in an unconscious state.

Master flew backwards, his head jerked back and his arms spread wide until Kakarot swooped in and rammed his double fists into Master's gut. Before the body could touch the ground, the angry Saiyan kneed his opponent in the back, sending Master flying upwards in the sky.

Kakarot was seething. How dare he do that to his father! Enough was enough! With his hands, Kakarot formed a large ball of energy and grunted when a shot of pain hit his shoulder. He winced as he moved his arms around to send it towards his target.

"Not...just...yet," Master murmured from the air. Just as Kakarot was about to release his attack, Master flipped upright in the sky and held both his shaking arms before him. "Rings of strength!"

Kakarot ignored Master and quickly shot his blast.

Master mumbled incoherently just as the blast began to singe his skin. "Ah!" The light surrounded him and exploded mid-air. Kakarot watched and waited to see if he had won, but suddenly felt his body grow stiff. He looked down to find golden rings wrapped around his top and bottom half of his body. He was unable to move, unable to lift his legs or arms to shift into a defensive stance. The rings began to become tighter as he struggled, causing him to become weak from any movement.

A weak laughter came forth from his enemy, striking another new wave of anger in his heart. Master was still alive. Among the dust and crumbled rocks stood the vile male Kakarot had hoped he had killed.

"How does it feel Saiyan? To have your strength ripped from you when you need it most?" Master groggily spoke as he neared Kakarot who was desperately trying to break free of the rings wrapped around him. "Struggle all you like. You'll never break free unless I say so," He limped closer and spit a mouthful of blood at Kakarot's feet. "Tighten."

In an instant, the rings tensed and began to squeeze Kakarot even tighter. He let out a cry when his wounded shoulder reopened. How the hell was he going to get out of this mess?

* * *

><p>"I will crush you!" Princess screamed with pure rage boiling behind those piercing red eyes. Chichi took a step back and dug her foot into the ground to hold herself steady. "You ruined everything! You and your damn mate!" Princess hissed and got to her feet as the ground beneath her cracked and strained from her energy level increasing.<p>

Chichi tensed as the ground shifted. It threw her off-balance just as Princess vanished and swept a long leg under Chichi's legs. The female Saiyan stumbled backwards into a cloud of dust that blurred her vision. Chichi never saw Princess raise her hand until it was too late. The small fist rammed her in the cheek, breaking skin and shedding blood. The hit knocked Chichi back even farther, allowing so many openings for Princess to take advantage.

A knee to her back. A foot against her stomach. Countless of punches to the face. It all seemed like a nightmare. Princess had lost to rage, and Chichi had become the punching bag. She was too lost in feeling pain rake her body that the young female couldn't defend nor attack. But she wouldn't give up. Through the pain, Chichi spun around grabbed Princess's fist aimed for the back of her head and stood against the force.

The quick reflex seemed to distract Princess long enough for Chichi to react. In one swift movement, Chichi placed a high kick right into her opponents chin and sent the witch flying.

"Shit." Chichi cursed as she tried to keep herself from falling to her knees. She knew she couldn't take another beating like that. Her body wouldn't last another round of Princess mercilessly stomping her in the ground.

"You just won't fall, will you?" Princess asked irritated. "Well, if beating the living hell out of you won't do, then how about this?"

Chichi watched as Princess took to the air and raised a hand to the South.

_Kakarot!_

"What are you doing?!" Chichi screamed at the top of her lungs, knowing exactly what Princess had in mind. She wouldn't make it in time. The red glow was already forming in her hand. "No! Stop!"

Her mate. He was less than a mile away from their position. Exposed. Weak.

Just before Princess released the blast, Chichi stopped directly in the pathway of the attack. She could see the satisfaction in her red eyes as Princess released the enormous blast.

"Catch." Princess wickedly laughed as it sailed right for Chichi's waiting hands.

_"Give me strength," _Chichi prayed silently to anyone that was listening.

The blast rammed into her, pushing her back against her will. With tears and blood streaming down her face, muscles bulging, and veins straining beneath the skin, Chichi looked deep within herself to somehow slow the ball of burning terror down. All she could find was a memory. Only a memory...

__Where ya going Chichi?" Kakarot called from behind.__

__"I'm going home! How dare you turn into a super Saiyan!"__

__"Oh come on Chichi! I was just having some fun!" Kakarot laughed and caught up with her. She was in no mood for his playing.__

__"You make me feel...weak." Chichi spit out as she shrugged off her mates hand on her shoulder.__

__"Chichi?"__

__When realizing what she said, Chichi froze.__

__"Chichi? What do you mean by that?" Kakarot asked as he circled and stood before her.__

__She looked up at her mate with tears stinging her eyes. He was beautiful. So powerful. In his normal form, he was her strong mate that protected her, teased her, made love to her. But now, as he was in his super Saiyan form, it made her feel...small. Weak. He could crush her in one strike.__

__"How did you become a super Saiyan Kakarot?" Chichi finally found the words to say.__

__"Well," He cleared his throat, "it was you. You know that."__

__"Not why," Chichi spoke lowly as she gazed up into those teal blue eyes, "how?"__

__"I, I don't know Chichi," Kakarot tried to force a grin but she could really see that he didn't want to talk about it, "It just happened. When I saw you fall after you were attacked, something just clicked. It was the pain of...loosing you that set me off."__

The pain of loss. Chichi thought of how much pain it would give her if she lost her mate, or the agony if she were to lose her baby. To even imagine the pain caused her heart to constrict with torment. How many times had she tried to give Princess a chance to back away? How many times had she begged for her to end this war? What would it take to cease her evil ways? If Chichi could not find the strength to stop her, Gohan, Kakarot, Bulma, her ass of a mate, and the entire Saiyan race would perish. So many lives had already been claimed. Enough blood shed..._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Princess floated in mid-air, watching as the her creation sailed exactly towards her target. Chichi was trying so hard to stop it, but was failing just as Princess imagined it. If she were to miraculously stop the blast, it would end up destroying her body. A smile raised in the corner of Princess's mouth at the thought.<p>

But her smile quickly turned into a frown when the ball of energy suddenly slowed to a creeping pace. How could Chichi do that when every bone was nearly broken, her skin torn, and her spirit drained of any hope of surviving? How could a weak female stop one of her most powerful attacks?

Princess could only stare with her mouth gaping wide open. No, no, no. This little Saiyan female could not find any strength to stop that! There was no possible way after the beating Princess gave her. The blast only seemed to become brighter as the seconds slipped by. Then the sound of Chichi screaming.

The planet seemed to shake and rumble. Electrical sparks flickered around the bright light surrounding Chichi's body.

"What the..." Princess was pushed back from a large gust of wind and then a spine chilling feeling. Chichi's power level had gone from zero to an extreme overflow of energy.

This. Was not good.

The blast she had created and released suddenly flew upwards into the sky, sailing into space until it was only bright as a star in the solar system.

Princess squinted her eyes to look through the cloud of dust. The ground had stopped trembling and Chichi had stopped screaming. But the ghastly power sent a slight spec of panic through her chest. Golden aura surrounding a bloodied, broken, golden hair female. A Saiyan female that looked down at her through teal colored eyes. Eyes that could kill.

* * *

><p>Chichi inhaled deeply and glared with intent to kill at Princess who seemed to back away. All she wanted to do was get her hands wrapped around the throat of that bitch. She came so close to killing her mate with that attack. There would be no more close calls. This was it.<p>

No longer would Chichi beg Princess to stop, or try to defend her self. It was time to end it all.

Her Saiyan blood boiled in her veins. Every nerve seemed to twitch with anticipation to start the last fight of the battle. Chichi just prayed that Kakarot would hold out a little longer. He was injured. And his eyes were watching.

_Don't worry Kakarot. I'm ending this now._


	21. Stand Your Ground

*Thank you for all the reviews! Please forgive me of being late with this chapter, and I apologize for any mistakes I missed!

Give Me Back My Mate!

**Chapter 21:** Stand Your Ground

_Skin tingling. Hearts pounding. It was a perfect ending to a hard day. Chichi laid in the arms of her mate and sighed heavily as she watched him sleep. It was the first time in a long while since she had seen him sleep this soundly. Under tired lids, Chichi forced herself to stay awake. Just a little longer to capture her mate completely surrendered to rest he deserved. Her checks blushed at the memory of what he did to her body. How he connected them body and soul. _

_In the silence of her old room, Chichi felt a tear trickle out the corner of her eye. Why it fell, she didn't know. Perhaps she was scared of loosing him in this battle. Maybe it was the joy she felt in her heart, knowing that he was hers. Such a strong male choosing her; it made her heart ache and brought another tear rolling down her cheek. _

_"Chichi?" Kakarot moaned in his sleep and pulled her closer to him. His eyes never opened, which was a good thing. He didn't need to see her crying like this. "Don't cry, Chichi." He whispered as his arms tightened around her. "Stand your ground," he mumbled into her hair, making her wonder if he was actually asleep until he growled an approving sound and drooled, "these are great cakes."_

_Chichi giggled silently and raised her hand and caressed his cheek. _

_A male of worth. _

_Her mate._

* * *

><p>Looking across the battle ground, Chichi inhaled deeply. The new strength running through her body made her hands slightly shake. Princess was clearly pissed at this new turn of events. The evil spirit never imagined Chichi to achieve this great power. Hell, Chichi didn't expect it herself, but it happened and she was grasping to this new power since her life depended on it.<p>

"How?" Princess spat. Her stance broke as her eyes wandered all over Chichi's new appearance. "I broke you," she murmured, "I broke you! I crushed your body! I beat you until there was nothing left of your energy!"

Yeah, Princess was pissed. Her plan destroyed in a split second. Anyone would throw a tantrum when things didn't go their way. She had already believed she had won after that last attack. Now her own energy was low, and Princess was finished.

"I will not accept defeat. Not by the likes of you!" Princess snarled.

_"Stand your ground."_ Kakarot's voice echoed in her mind. Chichi planted her feet firmly on the crushed ground beneath her feet. She would do exactly that.

"It's over Princess. Go home." Chichi sternly said, even though her words would not reach her enemies ears.

"I will not return home until I'm holding your heart in my hand!" Princess took to the air and flew off in the opposite direction. She flew over the bloodied battle field, searching for some thing. Chichi followed, refusing to let her opponent make a move on any helpless soldier.

Before Chichi could knock Princess from the air, the female landed near a lone body. A body that was barely living. Under the long cloak of an elderly male, Princess grabbed two, long swords. She frantically unsheathed them and held the sharp blades by her side.

Chichi froze. She knew those weapons very well. She had even held them in her own hands long ago against her will. They held nothing but evil.

"Remember these, Chichi? We slaughtered a lot of souls with them, didn't we?" Princess asked, looking her swords over with pleasure.

_"Enough of this play! I need a real challenge!" _A foul memory washed over Chichi, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

_Princess raised her hands behind her head and unsheathed her most valuable weapons. The blades sung as they were released from their captivity, her hands burning with the lust to kill with them once more. "Lets make some music." She growled and began her assault on every single soldier who was trying desperately to kill her. As her blades collided with each corpse, her blades rejoiced with a deadly sound of metal ripping through armor flesh and bone._

They were the same swords. Hissing like vipers as Princess raked them against one another, spitting venom with a dreadful ache to be used. "I should have listened to my father in the beginning. Damn old bastard." Princess hateful looked over her shoulder at the body on the ground. "You're freaking out dear Chichi. Do they bring back wonderful memories? Memories of your body slicing down countless of living beings? All their deaths. By your own hand."

That was it.

Scream.

Flash.

_Blam!_

* * *

><p>Princesses jaw made a loud crack as she flew backwards. The hit was so fast, she didn't have a chance to feel it. A golden flash of hair, then it was nothing but stars when another knock came to her front door. The hilt of her swords burned in her hands as she gripped the leather handles. They cried out as she sliced them through the air, making contact against flesh.<p>

There was a curse then another attack from behind. Princess twirled, finding her balance to be non-existent. Thankfully a sword caught the ground, keeping her upright. She cursed when realizing it only put her in the path of a fist. Her breath left her lungs as she was knocked back against the ground. Scrambling to gain her footing, the female blindly swung her weapons, spraying blood here and there. Chichi was moving at such a fast pace that Princess couldn't see where she was wounding her. But Princess knew she had injured Chichi enough that the Super Saiyan backed off and stayed clear of her viscous swipe.

* * *

><p>"Kakarot," Vegeta got the males attention for a split second until the wounded Saiyan returned his attention back to an unbelievable fight, "Kakarot. Your female..." He couldn't even finish his thought as he carefully watched a sweet attack made by Kakarot's mate. Kakarot's mate that was a fucking Super Saiyan! What. The. Hell? How did a third class female achieve that sort of power. But then Vegeta remembered he'd asked that very question when Kakarot had turned. The blow sent the bitch flying.<p>

"Vegeta. Get me out of these." Kakarot demanded in a toneless voice, his focus never leaving the battle.

"Hold your tail," Vegeta huffed and turned to find the one called Master. Master his ass. The little scrawny bastard was barely alive and struggling to breath, but his stare was also on the fight.

Vegeta limped his way over and grabbed the burnt robes, lifting the little male until he was an inch from his face. "Get rid of those chains," he growled, "and be quick about it."

As soon as Master raised his hand, Vegeta watched as Kakarot's body fell limp against the ground. The gold links vanished and so did Vegeta's hand as he thrust it into Masters gut.

* * *

><p>Kakarot felt the dangerously tight rings give way and his body fell heavily, his weight crumpling into a heap of useless muscle. He was drained. His arms could barely push his chest off the ground as his eyes searched madly for his mate.<p>

Just as he was released from his bondage, the fight immediately ceased. Princess whirled around and the look was pure terror. Kakarot looked over his shoulder and flinched. Vegeta's hand. It was dripping with fresh blood from the wrist down just as the lifeless body of Master hit the ground.

"No!" Princess screamed from a distant. Kakarot's blurred eyes caught a sliver of shining light rush through the air, causing Vegeta to jerk and stumble backwards. A long sword had struck the King in his shoulder.

"Vegeta!" Kakarot groaned from the ground and tried to get up, but his legs refused to work.

"Fuck." The Saiyan cursed and grabbed the hilt of the sword that was up against his armor.

"Kakarot!" Screamed Chichi, grabbing his attention and locking his gaze on Princess as she flew at great speeds towards their King. His mate tried to distract the woman, but she couldn't stop her in time. She landed right before Vegeta, grabbed the sword and yanked it free, sending a trail of blood from the opened wound.

Chichi made it over to them just as Princess kicked Vegeta to his back, sending him scrapping along the ground.

"Master!" Princess cried out and sliced her sharp blade down one of Chichi's arms and another atop her chest, sending his mate back with a hiss. Kakarot made it to a knee, desperately wanting to get to his female that was injured. "Master! No," she wailed. Dropping beside the corpse, Princess let go of her swords and grasped his robes. "What did they do to you?"

"Kakarot?" Chichi worriedly called to him. She was kneeling by his side, her golden hair brushing against his arm as he turned. His eyes widened. Teal blue eyes. Warrior eyes, stared right back at him. Her beauty and power made his heart-throb. He was weak, and she was strong. Protecting him when it should have been he who protected her. But this was her fight. He could see it clearly in her face as she scanned his wounds.

"I'm alright." He managed to get out, hoping it would ease her troubled mind and focus on the battle at hand. Even though their fight looked to be on hold as Princess crouched over Master's body.

"That bitch!" Vegeta was recovering quickly, but he was slow to returning to the scene. Princess had kicked him far enough in the distance so that he wouldn't be a bother as she mourned.

"Kakarot. I'm taking you to safety." Chichi whispered in his ear as she wrapped her arm around his back to get him to his feet. "Lean on me." She guided his body until he was in position to stand.

"No, I have to check on Vegeta." He refused. There was no way in hell he was leaving the King's side.

"His mouth still works. He'll be fine." Muttered Chichi and tried to yank him to his feet instead of waiting for him to gain footing.

"Don't you dare run off, Chichi!" Princess angrily bit out as she flipped around, her swords once again in her hands.

It all happened so fast. One moment Kakarot was leaning against his mate, and then the next...

"No!"


	22. I'm Sorry

Give Me Back My Mate!

**Chapter 22: **I'm Sorry

After countless of times. After begging and pleading for Princess to stop this madness and just leave the Saiyan race alone, it all came down to this moment. It began with Princess and Chichi. It would end with Princess and Chichi. It had happened in a blink of an eye. Even as the planet still turned, the waters flowed, and the sun setting in the distance, time seemed to stop between the locked combatants.

Chichi's hand wrapped around Princess's throat as the other hand gripped around the hilt of a sword that buried deeply into her side above the hip. The second sword was swift and sharp, resting soundly beside her heart.

_"Don't you dare run off, Chichi!" Princess roared over the corpse of Master. _

_Chichi saw the swords. They were directly pointed at Kakarot. He was in her arms one minute, then Chichi did the only thing she could think of. With a toss, she forced her injured mate to the ground. There was no time to move, no time to react. Kakarot was safe, and as the blades entered her body, Chichi felt no regret. _

As Princess's face blurred in and out of focus, Chichi stood her ground and tightened her grip around the thin neck in her palm. Her head became light, her heart beating rapidly to keep up with the blood loss.

"No!" Kakarot bellowed from the ground in disbelief.

"Victory belongs to me." Princess sneered as she leaned into Chichi's hand.

These little words sparked a deadly violence within Chichi's heart. To allow a threat to win was not acceptable. Not this late in the game. She had come this far, pushed for too long. No matter how badly beaten she was, there was a promise she had to keep.

With a roaring scream, Chichi pushed through the pain and forced Princess off-balance. They landed. The swords still in place, and Chichi's hand pushing Princess's head back until she could see the veins in her neck.

"I pleaded with you," Chichi choked out with a mouth full of crimson liquid, "I warned you. But you... didn't listen. You... brought this on yourself."

"If you use any energy to kill me, " strained Princess, "you will die within minutes...you're dead."

A smirk slipped in the corner of Chichi's lips. Why she smiled, she didn't know. Maybe it's because the battle was about over.

"Yeah, I know. But if I die, I'm taking you with me."

"What? Don't be stup-"

With a lung full of air, Chichi let out an ear shattering scream. A victory scream that would echo on the battlefield until the end of time. Her power surged. Her last ounce of strength rippling through her muscles. She put it all in the palm of her hand, struggling against Princess as she tried to move.

_Take care of Gohan for me, Kakarot._

The blast blinded her as it released from her palm. Her body became numb. The ground beneath them crumbled.

"Chichi!" The sound of her mates voice was the last thing she heard.

Total darkness swallowed her.

* * *

><p>Kakarot shielded his eyes. Helpless to move. The ground was crumbling, the wind blowing, Chichi screaming, and life dying. He could feel an energy vanish, and one very low as the blast settled and the smoke cleared. When Kakarot looked up, his heart stopped. Within a small crater in the ground, laid Princess's dead body. Her corpse was nothing but a headless, smoldering heap.<p>

His eyes searched frantically for his mate, his body moving with an instinct to find her. With a surge, Kakarot was barely on his feet, but enough to look farther into the pit. But Chichi wasn't there. His body shook. Had she...

Suddenly a small energy caught his attention. It was hers. And with struggle, Kakarot moved between a jog and hops as his legs carried his beaten body, his wounded arm dangling at his side. He had found her. Just outside the edge of the crater.

"Chichi," He reached his mate. Her eyes closed, but she was still breathing. The swords were gone, leaving entry marks in Chichi's armor. "Hey, Chichi." He tried to stay calm, but his hands shook as he leaned over and cupped her bruised, and cut face. She was no longer transformed. Her energy near nothing.

She groaned at his touch.

"Kaka...rot." She mumbled then coughed, sending a splatter of blood into the air and along her chin.

"Don't move. I'm getting you out of here-"

"Take care of...Gohan."

No, no, no. She wasn't going to talk as if this was her last breath. He wasn't loosing her.

"Come on Chi." With trembling hands, Kakarot lifted her into his arms and all but screamed as he stood. His body ignited in pain. Every nerve bursting on a whole new level of agony. "Gohan is waiting for you." His voice quivered.

"I'll miss...you." The smell of tears drifted up into his nose. Chichi was crying and he couldn't stop now.

"I'm sorry," she whispered against his chest.

"Sorry for what? You won Chichi. We are safe now."

"I'm so...sorry."

She was apologizing, and Kakarot knew exactly why. She was saying sorry for leaving him behind. For leaving Gohan behind. The pain in his chest intensified.

One foot in front of the other. He carried her carefully, cradling his dying mate. Even though he was on the brink of falling, he kept on. He refused to give into the pain that caused his vision to blur. He just had to keep going.

"Stop. Kakarot, just stop."

"No. I'm not letting you go."

"I want to look at your face. Please."

"We are in the middle of no where and you want to stop and look at my face? Come on Chi, you know what I look like." He tried to joke, but it wasn't helping.

"Please. Let me look at you." Her sobbing plea made him stop. His knees gave in, sending him down until he was sitting with her in his lap. When his eyes met hers, he flinched. Her skin had already paled. He couldn't make it to the palace in time, and she knew it. She would rather look into his eyes as she died then to make him walk and carry her in agony when it was a lost cause.

"Am I pretty?" He asked, trying to get a smile out of her. It worked. She grinned, flashing her blood stained teeth.

"Do you remember," she forced her words out between heavy breaths, "when we first met?"

"How could I forget? You tried to kick my ass," he chuckled, trying to hide the lump that had lodged in his throat.

"You were...breath taking. When we were declared...mates before King Vegeta...remember?"

Hell yes he remembered. He remembered every single detail. The way his heart knew in an instant that she was to be his. His forever.

All he could managed to do was nod his head. If he spoke, a sob would escape. He was warrior. You didn't cry. But that was a lie. A fucking lie. Tears were unwillingly forming in his eyes.

"I..." Chichi gasped and struggled in his arms when her breathing became uneven. Kakarot grabbed her hand with ease and brought her flailing arm back down to place it over his heart. Even in the end she was still fighting.

After a moment of moans and body tremors, Chichi finally relaxed and sighed.

"I...adore you." She whispered and closed her eyes. Chichi laid lifeless. Her breathing hardly noticeable. She was slipping away.

Kakarot had to clear his throat and take a deep, shaky breath. His hand swept over her cheek, brushing the fresh tears from her cold skin. This couldn't be the end. Their time together couldn't be over.

"I'm sorry Chichi. I can't let you go." The pain in his heart was greater than the injuries to his body. If he lost her now, it could very well stop beating in his aching chest.

Cutting his mind off from his body, Kakarot lurched forward, balancing her weight in his arms as he pushed himself back on his feet. He had to return her to their home.

"Kakarot!" Someone shouted his name. He was too far gone to register who was calling out to him. He just kept walking. "Kakarot!"

* * *

><p>The blue haired Saiyan Queen shoved a guard out of her way. The radar she had created to track Chichi, Kakarot, and Vegeta were barely blinking. The chips implanted in their armor had been made to track life. And someone wasn't doing so well.<p>

"Queen Bulma! You mustn't go out there!" The guard ordered, but nothing or no one was stopping her now. Her mind and heart had been a total wreck since the battle began. Locked away with Gohan who cried non-stop made it worse. She wanted to squall just as he when the radar picked up danger to her friends and mate.

With a quick pass off to a guard, she placed Gohan in their protection and dashed on to the quiet battlefield. The war was over, but many casualties. She couldn't help but to scream at bloodied corpses as she ran towards the blinking dots. In the distance, her eyes caught a glimpse of someone standing and carrying another. As she sped up and took flight, the radar made an alarming sound. One dot disappeared.

"Oh God." Bulma choked as she clearly saw Kakarot. He looked as death walking. "Kakarot!" She screamed and made like lightning in the sky. "Kakarot!"

Bulma landed a few feet in front of the heavily beaten male and dropped the radar at the sight. Chichi was curled against his chest, blood soaking her armor and dripping down Kakarot's legs. She was the disappearing dot.

"Oh, no, " she cried, "Chichi." Without thinking, only going by reaction, Bulma raised her arms out to Kakarot. "Give her to me, Kakarot!"

He didn't stop walking. Kakarot was locked in a trance. His eyes glazed over as he continued limping toward the palace.

"Kakarot! Give me Chichi! Let me get her some help!" She screamed, finally getting through.

His eyes met hers, and it was nothing but pain.

"Please." Bulma spoke calmly. Before she could say another word, the huge male stopped and stared down to his mate. He bent his head slightly and whispered something she could not hear on Chichi's forehead. With shaking hands, he finally let her go into Bulma's outstretched arms.

When Chichi was secure against her, Bulma gave the worn warrior one last look, "Find Vegeta. I'll take Chichi to the infirmary," and then she was off. The body in her arms was heavy. Her dress, now soaked with the draining life of her dear friend. "Don't you dare give up, Chichi. You fought to hard to leave us behind."

* * *

><p>In my hands<br>A legacy of memories  
>I can hear you say my name<br>I can almost see your smile  
>Feel the warmth of your embrace<br>But there is nothing but silence now  
>Around the one I loved<br>Is this our farewell?

Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
>See the sadness in your eyes<br>You are not alone in life  
>Although you might think that you are<p>

Never thought  
>This day would come so soon<br>We had no time to say goodbye  
>How can the world just carry on?<br>I feel so lost when you are not at my side  
>But there's nothing but silence now<br>Around the one I loved  
>Is this our farewell?<p>

Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
>See the sadness in your eyes<br>You are not alone in life  
>Although you might think that you are<p>

So sorry your world is tumbling down  
>I will watch you through these nights<br>Rest your head and go to sleep  
>Because my child, this not our farewell.<br>This is not our farewell.

Lyrics by: Within Temptation

Our Farewell


End file.
